


Sketches of You

by EstherWeepingAngel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Other backround relationships, Past Relationship(s), Tattoo Artist Kageyama Tobio, Writer Hinata Shouyou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 57,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9985535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstherWeepingAngel/pseuds/EstherWeepingAngel
Summary: The one where Tobio doesn't have the guts to talk to a certain hot barista.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I haven't written anything in quite a while, and this is just a random idea that I wanted to turn into a story.  
> I love coffee shops and tattoo parlors AU so I decided to combine the two because why not?  
> English is not my native language and I'm sorry about any mistake I might have.  
> I'm very excited about this story and I hope you'll like it :)

Tobio sighed and zipped up his jacket, shivering when the cold air touched his skin. It was now colder than it had been this morning and he spent the whole day at "Crow's Tattoos" without noticing the change in temperature. He was hoping to get a job at the parlor which was one of the most popular tattoos and piercing shop in town, and while watching the staff tattoo and pierce the people who came to the shop was interesting and helped him improve, he was exhausted.

The only thing he had eaten today was the burger Nishinoya shoved in his hands while he was drawing because apparently "Lunch is the most important meal of the day, Kageyama-kun!" and his stomach was starting to ache from the lack of food.

Tobio considered his options and decided to go for the unhealthy choice which was getting a couple of blueberry muffins at the café which was situated not far from his place before going home where he'll just eat instant ramen.

The walk to the café was peaceful, and Tobio let his thoughts wander. He had been an apprentice at "Crow's Tattoos" for quite a while, and he had a feeling that Daichi was going to take him in as an official employee at any moment.

Ever since he was young, Tobio knew that he wanted to be an artist. Nothing felt as good as the feeling of paper under his hand and every time he drew, he felt like the whole world around him was gone leaving him alone with the feelings he poured into his paintings.

When he graduated, his parents expected him to go to college and be a law or med student, but they had to accept the fact that the only thing Tobio was truly passionate about was art. He was an art major at college, keeping his mind on his studies without getting distracted by parties, friends or lovers like all the others students. It was lonely sometimes, but Tobio was stubborn and knew that he couldn't give up, not when it came to his dream.

The idea of being a tattoo artist came to him when his roommate showed up one day with a sleeve of black ink covering his arm. Tobio looked at the soft swirls, admired the way they traced images and words and at this exact moment, he knew that he wanted to do the same.

He remembers showing up at "Crow's Tattoos" for the first time, a week after graduation. His roommates gave him the name of the place where he got his tattoo and Tobio went there as soon as he got back from home where his whole family celebrated his graduation with him. He showed up at the parlor half an hour after the opening and told Daichi that he wanted to work here.

Being a tattooist turned out to be much more complicated than he thought. He had to become an apprentice first and learn every step and step in the process of giving a tattoo. Daichi Yachi and Nishinoya specialized in doing tattoos, while Yamaguchi and Oikawa were in charge of piercings. Tobio watched them as they did their work, and he quickly learned the base of body modification but also how to deal with Oikawa's cockiness and Nishinoya's loud voice. No matter how annoying his co-workers were, he considered them as his best friends.

Before Tobio knew it, he was already at the café. He pushed the door open and embraced the warmth of the place. He took off his gloves and pulled his phone out of his pocket to check if he had any unread messages. He was still looking at his phone screen when he got to the counter, and he was probably staring at it for a long time because the barista cleared his throat.

"Can I help you?"

Tobio looked up and immediately blushed. He expected to see the long-haired man who was usually behind the counter, but in front of him was standing a short guy with wild orange hair, light brown eyes and a wide smile that would have made him look childish if it wasn't for the black lip ring he was wearing.  
Tobio never thought that lip rings could make someone look so attractive but _holy shit_ was he proven wrong.

"Um, I ..." Tobio avoided making eye contact with the barista who was still smiling at him and looked at the menu.

_Ok, stay calm Tobio_

Tobio hated coffee, and when he came here he usually ordered tea or hot chocolate. He was about to order a hot chocolate with marshmallows when he remembered the time he came here with Oikawa who mocked him and told him he looked like a little kid with chocolate covering his upper lip.

"Can I have two blueberry muffin and a black coffee, please?"

Tobio blurted out his order and the redhead smiled even wider (how is that even possible?).

"Coming right up! Are you sitting here?"

Tobio nodded once again even though he was planning to eat at home.

_"What the hell is wrong with you, Tobio? Stop acting like a fifteen-year-old girl for goddamn-"_

"Here is your order sir!"

The barista's voice shook Tobio out of his thoughts and he quickly took the mug and the plate from the counter while muttering a thank you.

 

He sat next to a table not far from the counter and took a bite from the muffin, savoring the sweet pastry. He ate the first muffin quickly considering how hungry he was, and he tore some of the sugar sachets that were on his table, pouring them in the coffee in hope of it making the beverage drinkable.

Tobio glanced at the counter and saw the cute barista talking with the blond and black haired man who Tobio recognized as the manager of the cafe. He was laughing with his eyes closed and he looked beautiful even in the crappy lighting.

Tobio took out his sketchbook and decided to try to draw the redhead like that before he would notice. He only had time to draw the ginger's face before the manager nodded towards the tables next to Tobio, making the barista nod and come towards him with a wiping cloth in his hand.

Tobio shut closed his sketchbook and shoved it into his backpack, praying to god that no one noticed his drawing thinking he's a creep, and brought the mug to his lips, forgetting what was inside.

He took a big gulp of the now lukewarm coffee, before coughing and forcing himself to swallow the bitter liquid.

_Well shit._

"Are you okay?"

Tobio looked up in horror, seeing the hot barista looking down at him with a concerned face.

_Fuck_

"Um, yeah I just, drank too fast."

Tobio was definitely blushing now, and he tried to smile at the guy who was still looking worried.

He was probably freaked out by Tobio's smile, that happened sometimes.

"I'm fine."

The barista smiled at him and told Tobio that he was going to get him a glass of water. Tobio nervously started to eat the other muffin and when the short barista came back with a water, he took it with a shaking hand.

"Thank you."

The barista smiled once again and then went back to wiping the tables. For some reason, Tobio was disappointed in him not staying longer, but he quickly shook the thought away, telling himself to stop being ridiculous.

Tobio stayed there for another fifteen minutes (without touching the coffee), and stood up when he saw the time, feeling like he might fall asleep on the table at any moment if he will not get home.

He took his backpack and looked once again at the barista who was smiling at him.

"Have a good evening!"

Tobio felt the heat in his cheeks as he said "Good evening" back with a stutter, and he quickly got out of the cafe, making his way home.

He sighed and clenched his hands in his pockets, remembering the barista's soft smile and eyes, wondering if he'll see him again and thinking about how dumb he was for not even checking his nametag.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama gets a new piercing and thinks too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So I finally had time to write. Nothing major happens in this chapter since I don't want to make things too rushed, so not much is happening in the first chapters.  
> Also! This chapter contains a panic attack and anxiety. I wrote it based on my experience with panic attacks, and I just want to mention it to people who may be triggered.  
> I know nothing about piercings so some of the things I've written may not be true.  
> English is not my native language and I don't have a beta reader, so I apologize for my grammar or any mistakeI might have!  
> Enjoy :)

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a little nervous."

Tobio tried to keep his breath steady while Nishinoya prepared the needle and put on gloves. It wasn't his first time getting a piercing, but he was pretty sure that no matter how many times he'll get one, he will always feel stressed and excited.  
Tobio already had double lobe piercings, a helix, a rook piercing and even a tongue piercing he got on his sister's birthday when he was drunk. Nishinoya was about to pierce his septum, and even though Tobio trusted the energetic man after watching him do the same to tons of people, he couldn't help but feel a little scared.

Nishinoya smiled at him.

"Are you ready?"

Tobio took a deep breath and nodded.  
Nishinoya clamped Tobio's skin and the black haired boy cursed. "I know, right?" Nishinoya laughed. "Having your nose clamped actually hurts more than the piercing itself." Nishinoya had a septum piercing too, so he was familiar with how uncomfortable the clamps were.

Nishinoya placed the needle on the skin and squinted his eyes. It was weird to see how serious and calm Nishinoya was when he worked. It was as if he was a completely different person.

"Take a deep breath. And all out," Tobio let the air out and then felt the familiar yet painful sting.  
  
_"_ Fucking"

"Are you okay?" Tobio nodded and Nishinoya carefully took off the clamps and slid the jewelry in.

"Done!"  
  
Tobio sat up and rubbed his temple, feeling dizzy. Tobio had a really low pain tolerance which made him question his life choices every time he got a piercing and had to go through the painful healing procedure, but it was all worth it after all.

"Thanks, Nishinoya-san."

Nishinoya patted him on the back and handed him a glass of water.

"It's nothing Tobio-kun! You're my co-worker after all."

He followed Nishinoya to the cash register where Daichi was standing with his husband Sugawara and Oikawa.

"Kageyama, congratulation! Is that a new piercing?"

"Thank you, Suga-san. And yes, Noya had some free time so he did it."

"Well, it really suits you." Sugawara smiled at him and Tobio smiled back, feeling warm inside. Sugawara was one of the only people he really trusted and considered as his best friends.  
Tobio's smile faltered a bit when the memories clouded his mind. forget.

  
"Where is Yamaguchi?"

 

Oikawa smirked. "Tadashi-kun is at the bookshop next door. He's been flirting with the owner for about a month, and I'm pretty sure he's going to get himself a date."

 

Nishinoya rolled his eyes. "I don't know. This tall kid seems like trouble. He actually laughed when I walked into a shelf of books."

 

"We all did."

 

Tobio laughed when Nishinoya started to bicker with Oikawa as usual, took a Twix bar out of his backpack and started to much on it. He might go and get a muffin at the cafe even though it was far from the parlor, just because their muffins were so good. Definitely not because he wanted to see the cute barista, who's name he now knew, again.

 

Ever since the choking accident, Tobio went to the cafe every day. He decided to abort the "Impress the hot barista by ordering a badass drink" mission and he bought a blueberry muffin and chai tea every morning before work. He now knew that the redhead was named "Hinata" and that he was one of the most clumsy people he had ever seen. During all of Tobio's visits at the cafe, he watched as Hinata broke two glasses and a plate. Tobio couldn't help but chuckle when it happened for the first time but when he looked up he saw Hinata smiling softly at him, which made him blush for two hours.

Tobio was always shy around boys he liked. He only had one boyfriend before which didn't turn out well. Now he was left with a shattered confidence and a permanent anxiety that stopped him from asking Hinata out.

"I'm going to get lunch."

Oikawa smiled widely. "I'll come with you!"

Tobio tried to keep up with Oikawa's rant about the really hot customer who got his ear lobes pierced while trying to ignore the burning feeling in his nose.

"He was so cute, Tobio-chan! He was really scared even though I told him that they don't hurt at all. And he's a doctor. I always fall in love with the smart ones."

Tobio raised his eyebrows. "You can't fall in love with someone you don't even know."

Oikawa rolled his eyes "Sometimes you just _feel_ it. Butterflies in your stomach, sparks, every time you make eye contact you feel like you're melting. You know what I'm talking about?"  
Tobio shrugged and Oikawa laughed.  
"Have ever even been in love, Tobio-chan?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"That's it."

Oikawa opened his mouth to ask more but shut it when he saw the frown on Tobio's face. Many people saw him as blunt and heartless, but he was actually very good at noticing when things were wrong.

"You do know that you can talk to us, right? We're your friends, you're not alone."

"Are you feeling okay, Oikawa-san?"

Oikawa huffed angrily but then smiled when he heard Tobio laugh.

They soon arrived at the cafe, and when they stepped in Tobio immediately noticed Hinata handing an iced coffee(and a smile) to a blushing teenage girl.  
The girl walked past them with a little smile and Tobio couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

"Hello, how can I- hey! You got a septum!"  
Hinata's eyes were wide, Oikawa was smirking and Tobio was hoping that his face wasn't red.  
It totally was.  
"Um, yeah."  
Tobio cleared his throat and tried to think of something witty to say but before he had the chance to, Oikawa leaned forward.  
"Do you know Tobio-chan, shrimpy?"  
"Hey don't call me that! But yeah he comes here every day."  
Oikawa's smirk grew larger and Tobio knew that he was doomed.  
"Oh, really? Interesting."  
Tobio sighed and shoved Oikawa aside.  
"Can I have a chicken sandwich and a zero coke, please? What do you want Oikawa-san?"  
Oikawa continued to look at Hinata with raised eyebrows and a smirk. "Do you have milk bread?"

"Y-yes."

"Then I'll have one and a latte, please."  
Hinata turned around to make the coffee and Tobioelbowed the older man in the ribs, making him yelp.

"Will you stop it?"

"Why? Is Tobio-chan in love- ow!"

Hinata placed their items on the counter and Tobio slid some cash, praying that his face wasn't as red as before.  
"Thank you."  
"Hey, shrimp."  
"It's Hinata."  
"Whatever. I jut wanted to tell you that my friend here thinks you're super cute and that he'll love to take you out sometimes."  
_Oh my god_.  
Hinata looked at Tobio with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.  
_He probably thinks you're weird. Why would he even look at you?_  
and Tobio pursed his lips while shoving his sandwich in his bag.  
"No, That- I didn't. Shut up Oikawa." Tobio gave his friend a cold glance and then walked to the door, muttering a goodbye.

He quickly walked down the street, not bothering to wait for Oikawa and balled his hands into fists. He stopped for a few seconds when he walked by a convenience store, feeling the urge to go in there a buy a pack of cigarettes, but then shook his head and made his way to the parlor.  
He decided to stop smoking three years ago when he was twenty since Kindaichi hated the smell of the cigarettes and the taste they left in his mouth. Not that it mattered now anyway.

But he hasn't felt the urge to smoke, not since their breakup. And he knew that if he won't get inside in time, he might get a panic attack in the middle of the street.

When he got to the parlor he went straight to the bathroom, not even hearing the questions from Nishinoya and Yachi. He locked the door after him, and collapsed on the floor, burying his head in his face and not even noticing the sharp pain from his nose.  
_Breath. Breath._  
Tobio's breaths were short and he tried to stop the tears from falling.  
He couldn't break down, not now. He tried to be strong and not let things get to him, but he couldn't help but think about how ridiculous he probably looked in front of Hinata, or the boys in high school who punched him for being gay, or the fact that Kindaichi hated septum piercings and _why why why why._

Someone knocked on the door but Kageyama ignored it. He placed his hands on his ears and counted to ten, trying to not think about cruel smiles or glasses smashing on the wall of his apartment, or how bad he needed to smoke just to feel like he was destroying himself, even a little.

And it didn't make sense because he should've had forgotten already and he should be better, he should be well now, he *should be*.

Tobio couldn't breathe.

He can't stop sobbing for five whole minutes.

He listens to music. He never noticed how comforting Coldplay's music was before.

He breaths a few more times. It's a little bit easier now.

He gets up after another ten minutes and straightens his clothes, wiping the tears from his cheeks.

The ache in his chest is still there but he can breathe. He feels heavy but he can walk.

He gets out of the bathroom and says something about having a migraine, knowing that Nishinoya and Yachi don't believe him.

He draws. He doesn't know what but it's black. And he hopes that one day, he'll know what it is.  
He also wishes to forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it. I hope you liked this chapter. I decided to add some angst to the story because my twisted mind really liked angst for some reason. Kageyama's whole story will be explained in further chapters, I already have it all planned in my head and I just hope that it will go as I want it to.  
> Sorry for not updating sooner, school is a bitch as usual so I don't have much time, But I promise that I'll write more as soon as I get the chance!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I procrastinated all weekend and watched FMAB all over again instead of writing (as usual), but I think I'm just going to update every Tuesday!  
> I'm not really happy with that chapter but yeah.  
> English is not my native language, so I apologize for any mistake.  
> Also, I know next to nothing about tattoos and piercings so bear with me.  
> I hope you enjoy this :)

"And we're all done." Tobio wiped the red skin one more time and then leaned back, watching Ukai who just got a new tattoo get up. It wasn't a big tattoo, and Daichi decided that it was time for Tobio to try to tattoo a customer. It wasn't his first time tattooing since he already gave Oikawa an alien head on his wrist, but he was feeling quite proud of himself for doing well on his first real customer. Ukai who was a relative of Nishinoya knew that Tobio was a new tattoo artist but he knew that the tattoo will end up being great anyway. He had seen the determined boy working and learning during the past year, and he could see that once Tobio had a goal, he did everything he could to reach it.

Ukai twisted his head to see his shoulder in the mirror and smirked.

"Good job kid. I bet you'll end up being the best artist in here."

Tobio blushed and bowed. "Thank you, Ukai-san!"

Ukai patted his head and then walked out of the room to talk with Daichi and Tobio started to clean up and put all of his tools back in place. He was still smiling when he joined Daichi at the front of the shop. Tobio watched as Ukai crossed the streets and then smacked his forehead.

"Crap! I forgot to tell him about aftercare!"

Daichi just laughed. "Don't worry, Ukai is not new to tattoos, he'll be fine."

Tobio nodded slowly and Daichi looked at him with a careful look.

"Yachi told me that you were upset earlier. Is everything okay?"

Tobio shrugged and looked at his nails. He's been biting them since forever and no matter how hard he tried to grow them out, he always came back to the nasty habit when he was nervous.

He was nervous now under Daichi's gaze, and he didn't have anything left to bite which made him even more anxious.

"I'm fine."

Daichi looked up at the photographs hung on the wall. The photographs showed Daichi and Suga at their wedding, Oikawa sending a flirtatious smile at a customer who showed a tattoo covering his chest, and other pictures going back to when the shop opened for the first time seven years ago. Tobio was in some of the newest pictures, and he couldn't help but cringe when looked at how awkward he looked, smiling at the camera.

"I know I'm not the best with words, and that I'm not as good as Koushi when it comes to giving advice but... I'm here for you. Always. You're part of our family now, you're not alone anymore."

Tobio continued to stare at the photographs, not wanting to look into Daichi's eyes since he knew that it will make him cry and spill all of his feelings.

"I just... I try to not think about all the crap that has happened last year. I thought that I was over it, but it comes back and hit me sometimes." Tobio looked down again. "I don't think I'll ver be able to trust anyone again."

Daichi sighed and looked at one of the photographs that were in the center of the wall. It showed Sugawara's face from up close, with his eyes closed in a wide smile and soft hair covering his forehead.

"I'm not going to tell you that I understand what you're going through because I don't. But I know that now you feel as if there was no chance of anything getting better. I don't know when, but I do know that one day you'll meet the person or this one thing that will make everything good again. And believe me, when it will happen you will understand that it was worth the wait." Daichi smiled at Tobio.

"Some people are really worth waiting for."  
\----

Tobio sighed and looked at the clock on the wall. Yamaguchi and he were the only one left in the shop, and they still had to wait for another half an hour before closing up even though they never had customers on Sunday nights.  
Yamaguchi asked Tobio to come by and watch a movie and Tobio agreed, mainly because he knew that the invitation was part of the surprise party for him.

Tobio heard someone open the door and immediately looked up, only to see Hinata going in.  
Tobio gulped and tried to not panic. He was still embarrassed by what happened earlier, and he knew that Hinata probably thought he was really weird, or a creep. Or both.  
Before he could say anything, Yamaguchi smiled and hugged Hinata.  
"Hey, Shouyou!"  
_His first name is Shouyou?_  
"Hi, Tadashi. Sorry I'm late."  
"It's okay, don't worry about it. Anyway, this is Kageyama Tobio. He's the new tattoo artist here."  
Tobio cleared his throat, knowing that his cheeks were probably burning. "Hello. I'm Kageyama."  
_obviously_  
Hinata smiled and offered his hand. "Hello, Kageyama! It's nice to finally know your name."  
"You two know each other?"  
"Yeah! Kageyama comes to the cafe almost every day."  
"What a coincidence." Tobio tried to not think too much of Yamaguchi's suggestive smile.  
"Why are you here?" Hinata looked at Tobio with a curious look and Tobio had to stop himself from facepalming.  
_why are you so awkward for fuck's sake_  
"I mean, not to be rude or anything, I didn't-"  
Hinata laughed and shook his head. "It's okay. Well, I'm Yamaguchi's best friend, And I'm here to get a piercing."  
"Have you decided what you wanted yet?"  
Hinata pouted. "No, I can't choose. I don't want anything that takes too much time to heal because I always fuck them up."  
"What do you think, Kageyama?" Yamaguchi asked.  
Tobio shrugged and then looked at Hinata's face. The way his red hair fell messily around his face, the freckles on his button nose, the long eyelashes that surrounded big brown eyes and his ears that stuck out a little.  
He was so cute Tobio thought his heart might break.  
"Your lobes are not pierced."  
Hinata touched his ear lobes thoughtfully and smiled.|  
"You're right! I'll get three on each ear right now!"  
Yamaguchi smiled at his friend. "Are you sure you want them all right now?"  
"Yep!"  
Yamaguchi and Hinata walked together to another room and Hinata turned around.  
"Thanks, Kageyama!"  
Tobio smiled at the short man who smiled back and then closed the door.

Tobio heard more laughter and felt the anxiety grip his chest. What were they laughing about? Was it about him? Maybe Yamaguchi was telling Hinata about all of the awkward things he had done since he started his apprenticeship.  
The time where he accidently punched Nishinoya. The time where a customer flirted with him and he bluntly rejected him without noticing.  
Tobio nibbled at his fingernail, hoping that it will calm him down.  
Suga's face came to his mind, and he remembered what the older man told him after a panic attack he had a few months ago.  
_You don't have to worry about what people might think or say about you._  
_It doesn't matter._

Tobio has always been insecure. He hated the first day of school because new teachers wanted everyone to introduce themselves and he always stuttered and blushed. He hated gym class because he felt like everybody was watching him. Even when they played volleyball, which he was good at, he felt like everybody was there, watching, thinking about how fat the tight gym shirt made him look, or how bad he was at teamwork.  
He didn't have any friends. They all thought he was bossy, mean and scary. He got used to people not even seeing him, used to being second at everything and alone.

His first friend was Kinadaichi. They met during high school. Things were good, and Tobio thought at the time that being with the tall boy was the best thing that has ever happened to him, but after everything that has happened between them, Tobio wished they never spoke.

Tobio was always scared. He was scared of looking dumb, scared of people making fun of him. He was scared of Hinata thinking of him as a weirdo. What if he's not gay? Tobio knows that Hinata cannot possibly be a homophobe since Yamaguchi's gay, but he also remembers the fake smiles and the punches he got in middle school for stupidly telling his classmate that he liked him.

Yamaguchi and Hinta appeared and Tobio smiled at them, acting as if nothing has happened.  
"Look, Kageyama! Aren't they awesome?" Hinata pushed back his hair and showed Tobio the red and black studs that decorated his ears.

"They are."

"Shouyou, don't forget to clean them twice a day. And please wait until they're healed to change the jewelry this time, okay? I don't feel like looking at your infected piercings again."

"Don't worry Tadashi, I'll be responsible this time!"

Tadashi rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Hey, we're going to watch a movie at my place, do you want to join us?"  
"Sorry Tadashi, I made plans with Natsu and she'll kill me if I'll cancel again. I have to go, by the way." Hinata hugged Yamaguchi again and then waved at Tobio with his usual smile.  
"See you soon, Kageyama!"

After Hinata left, Yamaguchi looked at Tobio with a soft smile.  
"Looks like Hinata really likes you."  
Tobio shrugged and changed the subject. "Did you ask the mean blonde next door out already?"  
Yamaguchi's smile turned into a smirk and he pulled up his hair in a short ponytail.

"I did. And he's not mean."

Tobio snorted and pulled on his coat. It was finally time to close the shop.

"Whatever."

\------  
Tobio was expecting a party, but he definitely wasn't expecting _this_.

Yamaguchi's living room was full of people who jumped on him the minute he walked through the door, all screaming "Congratulations!!".  
Before Tobio knew it, he was surrounded by his co-workers and other people he didn't know, some of them looking vaguely familiar. A glass filled with something Tobio didn't recognize was pushed into his hand, and he decided to drink it, deciding that it will make him less nervous from the crowd.

There was loud music, and people laughing and dancing. Tobio soon realized that he was at a real party, the kind you only see in movies, with the music, the people, and the alcohol flowing. Nishinoya and his roommate Tanaka introduced him to their friends, and Tobio smiled and introduced himself, feeling lightheaded.

Tobio drank some more and danced with Oikawa and Suga. He ate some snacks and then decided to take a short break, reminding himself to go to the gym on the weekend to build up some stamina, knowing that he'll end up binge watching some anime as usual instead.

When he sat down, he looked around at all of the people who were at the party. He knew that most of them didn't know him and that him getting a job was just an excuse for a party, but the drinks he had made him feel bubbly and not anxious by all of these strangers.

A boy with dyed blonde haired sat down next to Tobio, taking out his phone and starting to play some game Tobio Had never seen. Tobio was about to take out his own phone when h realized that he knew him.

"Oy."

The blonde didn't respond, too busy with his video game. Tobio stared at him for a few more seconds until the boy looked up with cat-like eyes.

"Yes?"

"You work at the cafe. With Sho- Hinata."

The blonde just raised his thin eyebrows.  
"And you're the one who's always staring at him."

Tobio almost choked on the peanuts he just shoved into his mouth.  
"I'm don't- I'm not staring at him."

"You are. But I think Shouyou likes it, he's always been into mysterious people."

"How do you know?"

The guy smiled a little, his yellow eyes shining.  
"I've known Shouyou since high school. I'm Kozume Kenma."

"Kageyama Tobio."

"I know. Yamaguchi told me that this party was for you."

Tobio didn't respond and drank what was left in his cup.

"He's been waiting for you to talk to him for a while, you know."

Tobio looked up blushing.  
"Really?"

Kozume shrugged and turned his gaze back to his phone screen.

"Shouyou might not look like it, but he's very shy. He's never the one to make the first move."

Tobio was about to said something back when a tall guy with a serious case of bedhead sat down next to Kozume and whispered something in his ear.

Kozume smiled and nodded, getting up.

He looked at Tobio and waved.  
"Think about what I sais, Kageyama-kun."

Tobio was left staring at the wall with a thoughtful expression.

Make the first move, huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is quite long but like I said, I'm not completely satisfied with it. Writer blocks are so annoying :(  
> Some side stories and pairing might show up next chapters and things between Kageyama and Hinata might get a little more exciting :)  
> I hoped you liked the chapter anyway, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated, so don't hesitate :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a lot of Iwaoi. I really wanted to include them in this story as well, but don't worry! Kagehina is still the main ship of this fic and Iwaoi play a big part only in this chapter.  
> English is not my native language, I apologize for any mistake I might have.  
> Enjoy :)

When Tobio woke up, he found himself lying in bed still dressed in the wrinkled and smelly clothes he wore yesterday.  
He sat up and groaned, rubbing his forehead. Tobio always had bad hangovers after drinking and his head was throbbing, his throat feeling as dry as the desert. Tobio grabbed his phone and saw that he had a text notification.

 _From Oikawa-san at 2:54 am:_  
_Good morning tobio chan! Got you home last night. Thank me later xx_

Tobio sighed and tossed his phone on the bed next to him. If he was too drunk to get home, he probably made himself look like an idiot. Oikawa was going to remind him of that for weeks.  
Tobio got off the bed and went to the kitchen where he took an Advil. He made himself a cup of coffee with lots of milk, knowing that the disgusting beverage was the only thing that would make him feel less dizzy.

After drinking the coffee Tobio took a shower, brushed his teeth and put on some fresh clothes. Thankfully he woke up early, which meant he won't be late for work.

Tobio put on his coat and left the apartment sighing at the pile of dishes in the sink. Tobio walked down the street and breathed in the chilly air, hoping that his headache would go away soon.  
When he walked by the cafe in which Hinata worked, Tobio stopped in his track and stared at the familiar redhead who was wiping the counter.  
Tobio had nothing to lose, so he walked in.  
The place was crowded, people sitting on the round tables of the cafe with their laptops or books out.  
When Tobio got to the counter, he could immediately see that something was wrong. A deep scowl replaced the usual wide grin on Hinata's face, and dark bags were under his brown eyes.

Tobio found himself staring at the redhead until the latter cleared his throat.  
"Can I help you, Kageyama-san?"  
Hinata sounded tired and Tobio could tell that he was forcing his voice to sound cheerful.  
"Um, are you okay Hinata?"  
Hinata smiled and nodded.  
"Yes, don't worry Kageyama. I'm just tired."  
Tobio was about to ask more but then decided against it, not wanting to annoy the barista.

"I would like a blueberry muffin, please. And a milk bread to go."

Hinata nodded. "That would be 700 yen."

Tobio handed Hinata the money and slipped some coins in the tip jar. Hinata handed him the food with a small smile and Tobio took it.

"Are you sure you're fine?"

Hinata's smile disappeared but he nodded, not saying a word. Tobio sighed and sat at the only empty table in the cafe, which happened to be the closest to the counter.

Tobio put the paper bag containing the milk bread in his messenger bag, deciding to give it to Oikawa. He took out his sketchbook and looked at his last design, a big skull with roses around it- a sketch that Yahaba, a regular at the shop requested from Tobio and wanted as a tattoo.  
Tobio finished the last touches of the skulls while munching on his muffin. He was supposed to be at the shop at nine thirty, so he had half an hour to finish eating and walk there.

Tobio's phone vibrated in his pocket and his eyes widened when he saw the text from Daichi.

_Hey, Kageyama. Sorry about the short notice, but Tendo wil here in ten minutes and I need you to be there. Sorry again._

"Fuck," Tobio mumbled, shoving all of his stuff in his bag and running out of the shop, not noticing the sheet of paper that fell from his sketchbook to the floor.

\----------

Tooru sighed happily and shoved some milk bread in his mouth. Tobio had arrived fifteen minutes ago, probably to take care of Tendou's tattoo, and he threw the paper bag at Tooru before running to the room in the back.  
Tooru had to admit that drunk Tobio was much more fun than normal Tobio, with all of his swearings and rambling about Hinata from the cafe or how beautiful Yuri on Ice was. On the way to Tobio's house, Tooru had smiled more than he did in the last few weeks. Most of the time Tooru faked his smiles and laughs, knowing that he was a good actor and that no one would notice.

Tooru knew that people had expectations of him. His parents wanted him to go to college and study Astronomy and Physics which he has always been good at, but he chose to work in a piercing shop, making his rich snobby parents and their rich and snobby family members look down on him and basically disowning him.

But Tooru didn't mind. He knew that he wasn't welcomed in the family ever since they very clearly told him that he was disgusting for being gay. He wanted to do what he really liked and yes, maybe one of the reasons he became a piercer was to rebel against his family who made him feel like he wasn't enough his whole life.  
A part of Tooru was over it. The other part was a constant reminder that he needed to try harder and that he's not going to have enough to pay the bills, but his friends helped, and he knew that he'll go through it.  
He was Oikawa Tooru, after all.

The door opened and Tooru looked up with his mouth stuffed with milk break, almost choking when he saw Iwaizumi.

"Hello, Oikawa."

Tooru forced himself to swallow and then smiled, praying to all of the gods that he didn't have anything between his teeth.

"Hey, Iwa-chan!"

"I told you to not call me that."

"I told you that I wouldn't listen."

Tooru sent the shorter man his best flirtatious smile and raised an eyebrow.  
"Is something wrong with your piercings, Iwa? Or are you here to get a new one?"

Iwaizumi blushed and twisted the studs in his ears, wincing at the slight sting.  
"Um no, I... actually came here to see you."

Tooru felt himself blush as well.  
Iwaizumi, the guy he's been daydreaming about for days was here to see him? Tooru's gay radar made him think that the muscular man was completely straight.  
Looks like he was wrong, thankfully.

"To see me?"

Tooru was surprised that Iwaizumi came back. He usually made people run away from him, with his obsession with space and his clinginess. Contrary to people's belief, he wasn't good at relationships. The most he got were one night stands or two weeks long flings.

"Yes. I know it probably sounds stupid, but I thought about you a lot since I came here last time. I wanted to thank you for talking with me to make me less nervous. I really appreciate it."

"So you liked my speech about why aliens definitely exist?"

Iwaizumi laughed, smiling softly.  
"I did."

"And you admit they exist?"

"No way, Shyttikawa."

Tooru smiled as well, a true smile this time, and he could see Iwaizumi's cheeks redden even more.

"And um, I wanted to see if you would like to have lunch with me, later?"

"Don't you have work at the hospital?"

"My boss forced me to take the day off. Something about overworking."

"Luckily for you, I don't have any appointments this afternoon so I would love to."

Two minutes later, Tooru was left with Iwaizumi's number and a permanent blush.

"Tobio-chan! I have a date!"

 

  
Tooru was nervous.  
He had been to countless of dates. He was good at making good first impressions, and he always managed to bring his dates home with him. He had never been nervous because of a date before, but for some reason, thinking about going on a date with Iwaizumi made him more nervous than he had been in *months*.

Iwaizumi texted him the address of some fancy restaurant, and Tooru was now waiting in front of it, trying to ignore the looks he got from the clients sitting outside.

"Excuse me, sir."

Tooru turned around and saw one the waiters from the restaurant. The man looked about forty and he was eyeing the piercings on Tooru's nose and eyebrow with disapproval.

"You've been standing here for some time now, and some customers feel a bit uncomfortable about you standing here. If you have no business here, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"I'm-"

"He's with me, Shimada-san."

Tooru felt a hand on his shoulder and his body relaxed under the shorter man's touch.

"Oh, Iwaizumi san. I didn't know he was a friend of yours. If I did I wouldn't have-"

"It's fine." Iwaizumi's smile was tight. "Can we have a table for two?"

The waiter nodded and lead them inside. Tooru looked down, not wanting to see the people around or their disgusted looks. It wasn't the first time people judged him for his looks, but he didn't want Iwaizumi to feel ashamed about being with him.

Tooru felt a hand grab his own and he squeezed Iwaizumi's hand, thankful for the gesture.  
When they sat down, the waiter handed them the menu and then walked away, leaving them alone.  
Tooru looked at the card, familiar with the names of the dishes since it wasn't his first time in a restaurant like this.

"Do you come here a lot?"

Iwaizumi shrugged. "Not really, a friend of my parents owns the place so they know me. Look, Oikawa, I'm sorry about the people here-"

"It's okay, I'm used to it."

Seeing Iwaizumi's face, Tooru placed the menu on the table.  
"My parents are exactly like the people here, snobs and primitives. Needless to say, they don't really approve of how I turned out to be and we're not on speaking terms anymore."

"Oh. Now I understand where all that cockiness comes from."

"Mean, Iwa-chan!"

Tooru was glad Iwaizumi didn't look at him in pity like his friends did when he talked about his parents. He didn't regret his choices, and he was happy with his life even if it was hard sometimes. He didn't want nor needed anyone's pity.

During the meal, Tooru barely touched his food, too focused on Iwaizumi. The way his green eyes closed when he laughed, how his fingers tapped on the table, the way he smiled like a child when their chocolate cake arrived, how he insisted on paying, Tooru found it all captivating and he knew that he was in deep.

When they left the restaurant, Iwaizumi laced their fingers and they walked together. Tooru didn't know where to, but he didn't even care.

"Hey, Iwa-chan."

"Call me Hajime."

"Iwa-chan."

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes but smiled.

"Yes, Tooru?"

"I think I'm starting to really like you."

Hajime rubbed Tooru's hand with his thumb.

"I'm glad."

\----------------

Tobio clicked his tongue in annoyance.

Oikawa had just sent him a text saying he's not coming back, which meant that Tobio had to wait alone until closing.  
Not that Tobio had anything better to do, but he couldn't help but feel jealous of Oikawa going out and having a hot date.  
Yeah, Tobio needed to get laid.

  
Tobio pulled out his phone and opened the candy crush app when the door opened.  
It was Hinata. He still looked tired and his hair was all messy, but Tobio's heart still skipped a beat.

"H- hey."

"Hey, Kageyama."

They both stared at each other until Hinata pulled something from his bag.

"You forgot this earlier."

Tobio looked down and saw his drawing of Hinata, in Hinata's hand.

Well shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Iwaoi so much I swear.
> 
> Hope you liked it, kudos, comments and bookmarks are really appreciated :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Writing block and school are annoying as usual, and unfortunately, this chapter is kind of short :(   
> But! I'm going to have a break from school for about three weeks starting next week and hopefully, I'll manage to write two chapters next for next Tuesday :)  
> English is not my native language, sorry for any mistake.

"Huh..."  
Tobio stared at the drawing with wide eyes. How could he forget one of his works at the cafe? And why did it have to be this one? Tobio looked up at Hinata and bit his lips. The man looked tired and confused but not really angry, which Tobio found surprising since he would totally get creeped out if a stranger would draw him without any reason.

But Hinata only looked curious, and at this one moment, Tobio wished he could understand people's facial expressions and body language. Or people's feelings altogether.

"I'm sorry about drawing you without your permission. I just... liked the cafe and wanted to draw pieces of it, you know? Not in a creepy way. It doesn't mean anything and I'm not stalking you."

_This_ , this is why Tobio never had a boyfriend. Hinata's probably going to think he's some creep and never speak to him again, which he never actually did now that Tobio thought about it.

Tobio was surprised to see Hinata's shoulders slump for a second before a tired smile stretched his lips which looked chapped and thin.

"Oh. Don't worry, that's not the main reason I came to see you."

Tobio's heart jumped. "Really?"

Hinata sat on the stool that was in front of the cash register and rubbed his eyes, looking as if he was about to cry.

Tobio looked at him for a few seconds, debating about whether he should try to comfort him or just wait. After a minute he raised a shaky hand and was about to place it on Hinata's shoulder when suddenly the short man looked up, a look of determination on his face which made him quickly jerk his hand back.

"I want a tattoo!"

"You do?"

"Yes. I think so. I never had a tattoo."

Tobio crossed his arms and huffed.

"A tattoo is not something you should get on an impulse without being sure. It's permanent, you need to take your time and think about if you really want to go through with it ."

"It's not on an impulse! And I did think about it for a long time!"

"Yeah? How long?"

"Since yesterday."

Tobio rolled his eyes. "Well I won't stop you, but I hope you won't regret it."

Hinata sighed. "I never even thought that I would want to have one. I've always been too scared but... some things that have happened got me thinking. I want a reminder, a permanent one."

"A reminder of what?"

Hinata shrugged. "Everything I've gone through, the people I love. It's a long story."

Tobio looked at the way Hinata's thin brows furrowed and his chest tightened. He was used to people not telling him things, but it had never really bothered him before.   
Why does it bother him now?

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked. It's none of my business-"

"It's fine, don't worry." Hinata chuckled. "Just the usual family stuff."

Tobio didn't believe him but didn't want to impose on the redhead's personal life too much so he opened the notebook in which they wrote appointments.

"Can you come over next Tuesday at four pm, Hinata?"

"Sure. And call me Shouyou. Can I call you Tobio?"

Tobio blushed and nodded, noting _Shouyou's_ name.

Hinata hopped from the stool. "I have to go. Will you come tomorrow to the cafe?"

"Yeah, sure."

Hinata smiled yet again, and Tobio noticed that this time he didn't look as tired as before.

"Great!"

Hinata opened the door and was about to leave when he suddenly turned around with a blush on his cheeks.

"I really love your painting, Tobio."

Tobio blushed even darker and smiled to himself.  
That man was going to be the death of him.

\-----

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

Tobio rolled his eyes at the sight in front of him. Tsukishima, the owner of the bookshop next door was waiting for Yamaguchi who was doing a medusa piercing in the back room.  
From what Tobio knew, his freckled friend finally got the guts to ask the gloomy man out and to be honest, Tobio didn't like him.

The tall blonde was looking at his phone with a stoic face, completely obvious to the furious looks Oikawa was throwing at him. The two were fighting about the possibility of aliens existing, a topic Tobio didn't give a fuck about, so here he was, wasting his break on listening to those two idiots.

"How can you possibly think that there are no other specimens in this whole universe? We don't even know what's happening in our own solar system."

"I don't believe in something I can't see." Tsukishima pushed up his glasses, looking unimpressed.

"So you don't believe in dinosaurs?"

"Of course I do, at least we have proof that they existed."

"You're not making any sense, there are-"

"Hey, do you think Tadashi's going to take long?" Tsukishima turned to Tobio who just shrugged, ignoring Oikawa who was facepalming in the background.

"Tsukki! We can go now." Yamaguchi slipped out of the back room and took Tsukishima's hand in his, making the blonde blush.

They both left the shop, leaving Oikawa and Tobio staring at them.

"So," Tobio slurped on his instant noodles. "How was your date with Iwaizumi san?"

Oikawa's pout was immediately replaced by a dreamy smile.  
"It was so good, Tobio! Iwa-chan is so perfect I swear."

Oikawa rambled about the date and Tobio ate his noodles, daydreaming.

  
It's been a couple of days since his meeting with Shouyou, and he couldn't stop thinking about the redhead. Just thinking about him made his heart flutter, and it kind of scared him. He didn't even know Hinata that well, and the barista might not even like boys. And even if he does, why would he like Tobio?

"Are you even listening, Tobio-chan?"

Tobio tossed the empty plastic container into the trash and stretched his back.   
"Not really, Oikawa-san."

"Hey, Kageyama!" Nishinoya's voice came from the front of the shop. "Someone's here to see you."

Tobio wasn't waiting for anyone, and he shrugged when Oikawa asked him was here to see him.   
_What if it's Hinata?_   Tobio got up from his chair and ignored Oikawa who was following him, a suggestive smile on his lips.

"Oh, do you have a secret admirer, Tobio-chan? Or maybe it's the cutie from the cafe? I did see the way he looked at you last time-"

Oikawa was cut off yet again by the sound of Tobio's phone falling from his hand and smashing on the floor.

"Kageyama?" Nishinoya looked at Tobio with a worried look. "Is everything-"

"The fuck are you doing here?" Tobio hissed out with an angry voice.

"Who are you?" Oikawa crept up behind Tobio.

"Um, Kindaichi. Kindaichi Yuutarou." Kinadaichi rubbed the back of his neck and looked at Tobio with an uneasy look. "Can we talk? in private?"

Tobio's mind was blank, and he was trying to keep his breaths even. He couldn't break down, not now, not in front of _him_ -

"Kags?"  
Tobio pursed his lips and looked at the tall man with annoyance. Kindaichi still had the same ridiculous hair and he was wearing the same ugly coat he had when Tobio last saw him. Tobio could still remember how he used to run his fingers through his ridiculous hair and how much they laughed about this ugly coat.

"Don't ever call me that."

There was a tight silence for a few seconds before Tobio clicked his tongue and wore his jacket.

"Come on."

Kindaichi sighed in relief and followed Tobio out.

"Look, Kag- Tobio, I'm sorry. I want to-"

"Save the talking for later. I need a drink."

"Okay." Kindaichi smiled and placed a hand on Tobio's shoulder, making the raven-haired man shudder. "I'm happy you agreed to talk to me."

Tobio clenched his fists, knowing that even a year and many tears later, he still couldn't say no to Kindaichi.  
And god, did he wish he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the (kind of) cliffhanger?   
> I know that maybe you expected Hinata's reaction to the drawing to be a little bit different, but I didn't want to make a big deal out of it since it will come up later on. 
> 
> I hope you liked the chapter, kudos and comments are really appreciated :) Feel free to tell me what you think about the chapter and maybe things you want to see in next chapters.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my native language, sorry about any mistake!

Tobio took a big gulp of his second beer, wiping his mouth with his sleeve while ignoring the look Kindaichi was giving him. Kindaichi hated beer, and as childish as it sounds, Tobio felt satisfied by doing things Kindaichi hated, like piercing his septum, drinking beer and getting wasted.

Kindaichi hasn't said anything since they got to the bar. He kept stirring his cocktail with a straw, glancing at Tobio from time to time without saying a word.  
Tobio didn't say anything either. He was not going to be the one starting a conversation he didn't want to have in the first place, a conversation he's been avoiding for a year now.

Tobio tried to ignore the way Kindaichi's shirt brought out his lean muscles, resisted the familiar urge to trace the freckles that were splattered on his cheeks and nose. He never realized how much he missed Kindaichi Yuutarou until now and knowing that he shouldn't miss him after what he did made him feel worse.

"Look, I have work, so if you only brought me here to fuck around with me-"

"I'm not fucking around with you. Not anymore, I guess." Kindaichi chuckled but stopped when he saw Tobio's murderous face.

"It's been a while since we talked. And I know it's because of everything that happened with Akira-"

"No shit Sherlock."

"-and I know that you're upset. But you have to see my side too!"

Tobio's hands were now in fists, knuckles white and face red with anger. "Your side? You cheated on me with one of my only friends. Scratch that, you cheated on me with my _only_ friend, you treated me like shit before and after you cheated, you threw me out of our apartment and you want me to see _your_ side?!"

Tobio was now on his feet, ignoring the looks he got from the bartender and the few people inside. His heart was beating fast, his hands were shaking and his mind went blank.

He thought that he could deal with it. He thought that he got over it and that he could face Kindaichi without breaking down but he was wrong. Images and memories flashed in his mind and the now completely healed scar on his shoulder started to tingle, sending shivers down his spine.

Kindaichi used to be Tobio's whole life. Tobio remembered their walks together, hand in hand. The stolen kisses between classes and shifts at the library, the way their legs were tangled together when they cuddled after having sex, the way Kindaichi looked with a soft smile, they were each other's purpose and whole life.

Until they weren't anymore.

Tobio doesn't know when exactly it all started to fall apart. Probably when he got fired from the library and they were struggling to pay rent. During that time they wouldn't stop fighting, Tobio remembers shouts and sleeping on the couch crying. Kindaichi started to spend more time with his friends, Tobio got jealous for no reason, he was bossy and so so so stupid. He was mean and angry at everything but Kindaichi wasn't there.  
Maybe it was his fault, maybe it all started to fall apart because of how dumb he was, but Kindaichi betrayed him. Tobio loved him, trusted him and next thing he knows, Kindaichi is with Kunimi in their bed. He knew that the image of Kunimi's legs wrapped around Kindaichi's waist will never leave his head because it was a stab in the back, a proof that he shouldn't allow himself to fall in love.

He hated Kindaichi for what he did, but he loved him. He still loved the fucker and he hated himself for it.

"You betrayed me, Kindaichi. You cheated on me, you lied to me and you left me."

"You're talking as if I owed you something."

"We were together for four fucking years."

Kindaichi was standing up as well, his face centimeters away from Tobio's.

"You shut me out. You wouldn't let me help you, and I couldn't approach you for weeks without you telling me that you're tired or that you're not feeling like doing it."

"So you went to Kunimi because you were horny. Poor little Kindaichi."

"Well, at least Kunimi is not a brat who gets angry and bossy all the damn time. I love him more than I have ever loved you."

Tobio didn't say anything for a few moments. Tears were rolling down his cheeks and he sat on his chair, staring at empty space.

"Why did you want to talk with me, then?"

Kindaichi sighed and picked up his bag, tossing some cash on the bar.  
"Kunimi told me that I should see what's up with you. He's been worried about you but didn't want to check himself since he thinks you hate him."

"I do hate him."  
Tobio threw some money on the bar as well and then walked to the door, not wanting to get a panic attack in front of the already staring people.

Tobio stepped outside and was about to go back to the shop when Kindaichi grabbed his arm with an iron grip.

"He's your friend."

"He was my friend until he slept with my boyfriend. Now leave me alone."

Tobio tried to shake away Kindaichi's hand from his arm, but the taller man didn't let go.

"Leave me the hell-"

"Hey."

Tobio turned around and saw the bartender looking at them with his arms crossed. He had black wild hair and a smirk that suggested trouble.

"You owe me another 500 yen." He looked at Kindaichi with a not so friendly smile.

"Oh. Right." Kindaichi let go of Tobio and rummaged through his pocket. He handed the man a coin and glanced at Tobio.

"I have to go. See you around."

When Kindaichi was gone around the corner of the street, the barman smirked at Tobio.

"You welcome. What a prick."

"Uh, thanks. And yeah I guess." Tobio looked at the man with a puzzled expression. "Do I know you?"

The barman bowed slightly. "Kuuro Tetsuro. I believe I saw you talking with my boyfriend at a party a while ago."

"You're Kenma's boyfriend?"

"Yep. Nice to meet you, um?"

"Kageyama. Kageyama Tobio."

"Well, Kageyama Tobio, I have to go back to work or Yaku will kill me. Have a lovely day, and I hope you'll visit us again, hopefully without an asshole."

Tobio watched as Kuuro went inside the bar and then walked away.

When he got back, Oikawa nagged him about who was the guy from before, but Tobio just shrugged it off and started to draw again, ignoring the text he got when he arrived at the shop.

_From: Kindaichi Yuutarou_  
_I want to talk again, Kags. I want to be your friend. Hopefully, we can start over?_

Tobio didn't want to start over. He wanted to get away from everything, as usual.

\--------

"Are you nervous?"

"No!"

"You _are_ nervous."

Hinata jumped around excitedly and Tobio rolled his eyes.

Hinata wanted the kanji for 'fly' and a phoenix on his collarbone and the redhead seemed pleased with the design Tobio showed him.

"Okay. If you want to back out, now's the moment."

Hinata sat on the chair and breathed deeply. "I'm ready."

Tobio cleaned Shouyou's skin and placed the design.  
"Okay, here we go."

To say that Shouyou took it easily would be an understatement.  
To be completely honest, Tobio thought that the man would squirm in his seat and cry, but he just bit his lips and looked up.

"So." Shouyou's voice was shaking, but Tobio could hear that he was trying to hide it so he didn't mention it. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing much."

"You're an awful liar."

"Am I?" Tobio looked at Shouyou's brown eyes for a second and then went back to work. He tried to not focus too on how soft was the skin under his hand or how good Shouyou smelled.

"Y-yep. You're gloomier than usual, and you keep looking at your phone even though it's not buzzing."

Tobio stopped for a moment. He didn't even notice that he was checking his phone, but he knew why. Ever since Kindaichi sent him that text, he grew anxious and kept waiting for another to come even though he really didn't want to get another one.

"There's this guy that I used to know. We parted on bad terms, and we met again. Didn't go well."

"Bad terms? Is he your ex?"

Tobio pursed his lips. "Yes."

They were silent for a few minutes and the soft sound of the tattooing gun was the only thing heard aside from Shouyou's loud breaths.

  
"He cheated on me. That's why we're on bad terms." Tobio didn't know why he told that to Shouyou of all people, but he felt strangely calm sitting there with his not so oblivious crush.

"What a jerk. Does he wants you to come back to him?"

"His now boyfriend used to be a friend of mine and he told him to check on me."

"What the hell- ouch!"

"Don't move! And yes, he's a jerk."

"How long were you two together? Wait, you don't have to answer that, I'm sorry about asking."

"It's fine. We were together for four years."

"Holy shit."  
Tobio hummed. He felt Shouyou's breaths hit his head and looked at his work.

"We're almost done. You're holding up pretty well."

"I'm actually crying on the inside, but I want to look tough."

Tobio scoffed. "Dumbass."

"Hey! You did the same with the black coffee."

Tobio bushed. "Did not."

"Did to."

"Did no!"

When the tattoo was over, Tobio wrapped it up and instructed Shouyou about how to treat it. Shouyou paid at the register and then leaned on the counter, his face centimeters away from Tobio's face.

"Can I get your number?"

Nishinoya barked with laughter, Oikawa whistled and Tobio blushed a deep red.

"S-sure."

Tobio gave Shouyou his phone and then saved his own number in the redhead's phone.

When Shouyou gave him his phone he saw that he saved his name under 'Shouyou ;)' and he rolled his eyes.

"A winking emoji?"

"Yep. See you soon, Tobio."

When Shouyou was out of the shop, howlers and laughter filled the shop.

"Is that your new boyfriend, Kageyama? I already like him!"

"So cute Tobio-chan!"

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"Yet."

"Ugh." Tobio went to the back room with a smile.

For the next few days he kept checking his phone, but this time, it wasn't because of Kindachi.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in the middle of the night and I'm so tired right now, sorry about this chapter not being really long either :(


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't have time to write today since I was with my family for Passover (a Jewish holiday), and I've been procrastinating about everything lately, so this chapter was uploaded a bit later than usual, but here is chapter 7!
> 
> Happy Passover/Easter(I'm pretty sure it's this weekend don't kill me if I'm wrong) for anyone celebrating and have a wonderful week!

"What's your biggest dream?"

Tobio sipped his tea with a puzzled expression. The cafe was empty except Shouyou and him, so the barista decided to join him for lunch. They were both sitting on the counter, Tobio with a chicken sandwich, Shouyou with pasta and the redhead broke the comfortable silence with his weird questions.

"I've never thought about it, actually," Tobio said after a minute of thinking. "being an artist, I guess? Drawing is the only thing I've ever been interested in, and I want to keep doing it my whole life. And I want to be happy."

Shouyou hummed and took a huge bite of pasta before looking at Tobio. "So you've already achieved it."  
Tobio shrugged. "You could say that."  
Shouyou stared at him with a questioning look, and Tobio blushed. Sometimes Shouyou would stare at him with an intensity that made Tobio uncomfortable but all giddy inside.

He wasn't sure about whether he liked it or not.

"What about you?"

Shouyou smiled. "I want to be an author."

Tobio furrowed his eyebrows. "Really?"   
Shouyou pouted and Tobio cleared his throat.  
"I mean, it's a good dream! I just never saw you as the... a writing type."

Shouyou smiled and twirled around the pen in his hand.   
"Is there a 'writing type'?"

Tobio smiled back. "I guess not. What do you write, anyway?"

Shouyou took out an old and thick notebook and rubbed the back of his neck with embarrassment. "I always start new stories but never finish them. I keep procrastinating until I have no inspiration." He chuckled. "But most of the time I write short stories, just for fun. Writing is the only way I have to take out the things I don't have the guts to say out loud."

"Will you let me read any of it?"  
Hinata opened the notebook and flipped through it, letting his eyes wander on the pages full of messy handwriting and smudges of ink.  
"Maybe, someday. The only people who read what I write are people I don't even know on the internet. Knowing that these people don't even know make it easier, somehow."

Tobio smirked. "Wait. Do you write fanfiction?"

Hinata blushed and quickly closed the notebook, hiding it under his arm. "You know what fanfiction is?"

"Yeah, my cousin's addicted to it. She made me read it once, it was a little bit... disturbing."

"Don't tell anyone."

Tobio laughed. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about you gay fanfiction."

"How do you know it's gay?"

"It's not?"

Shouyou rolled his eyes but laughed too.

They were both silents for a few minutes, glancing at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking and smiling. It wasn't the tight awkward silence Tobio often found himself in when he was with people, it was the peaceful one, where Tobio didn't feel the need to start a conversation or to run away.

Tobio looked at Shouyou and observed the freckles on his nose, his button nose and the way his thin eyebrows were always arched up in surprise. They have been texting back and forth for a couple of weeks now, and Tobio was starting to consider asking the man out.

But there were so many doubts. For starter, he didn't know if Shouyou was gay. Tobio was pretty sure that the redhead liked men but he really didn't want Shouyou to come out as straight, reject him and lose contact like others did.  
He also didn't know if Shouyou was even single. He has never seen him talk with someone in a romantic way, but Tobio was not good at picking up this kind of things. He used to think that Nishinoya and Asahi were cousins until he caught them fucking in the storage room.

And there was always this fear of Shouyou being gay, single but not interested in him. He would rather keep his feelings bottled up than getting rejected for being himself.

"Were your parents fine with it?"

"With what?"

"With you being... well, gay."

Tobio chuckled again. "What's up with these questions?"

Shouyou blushed. "I'm sorry, forget I asked anything I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

Tobio ruffled Shouyou's hair before he could think about whether he should do it, and let his fingers linger on the orange hair which was even softer than it looked.

He smiled at Shouyou and blushed as well before taking away his hand and answering.

"They didn't, actually. I was scared of their reaction but they kind of just told me that as long as I'm happy, they're happy. They were much more bothered by how low my grades were."

Shouyou stared at the wooden wall in front of him with a longing expression.

"That must have been nice."

"What? My parents grounding me for not passing in any subject even though I didn't go out anyway?" Tobio made an attempt at making a joke, hoping to see a smile bloom on Shouyou's now sad face.

"Your parents being supportive. Mine never were."

"They... weren't happy about you being gay?"

"They weren't happy bout me being gay, or me being on the volleyball team or about me being _me_."

"I'm sorry." Tobio grabbed Shouyou's hand and rubbed circles on the other's palm with his thumb.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for. It's their fault for being assholes. I'm done with pretending to be someone else for them."

"Is that why you were weird a few weeks ago?"

Shouyou smiled a weak smile. "You noticed. Well yeah, I was at my sister's for dinner and she invited them without asking me first. She probably thought that it will go smoothly and that it would be an opportunity for us to make peace or something, but I knew that they will never do that. And I was right since my mom asked me if I was done with my 'phase' and all the bullshit, telling me that I should get a girlfriend."

"That sounds... awful."

"It is. I left home when I was sixteen and moved to my cousin's house since he was in college. I dropped out of school and started to work. I didn't even see my sister for a few years, my parents didn't want her to turn out like me."

Shouyou stood up and took all of the dishes from the counter, dropping them in the sink. "Kenma is going to kill me but I don't feel like doing the dishes."   
A tall woman walked in the coffee and sat down at one the tables near the window. Shouyou quickly walked to her, offered her his best smile, and took her order while chatting lightly.

Tobio watched him doing his job, smiling and humming while waiting for the coffee machine to be done and couldn't help but feel impressed. He suddenly felt ashamed of all the times he swallowed in his own pity, all the time he complained to his parents, boyfriend, and friends about his problems. He couldn't help but admire how strong Shouyou was, stronger than Tobio has ever been and ever will be.

When Shouyou was done with serving the customer, he hopped on the chair next to Tobio and leaned on his hand.

"So."

"So?"

"Are you going to ask me out?"

Tobio felt his ears redden and he almost dropped his glass.

"What?"

Tobio stared at Shouyou who's sly smirk turned to a deep blush and an embarrassed expression.

"I mean, I thought that it was obvious- well I like you. I thought that you... liked me too, but if you don't then let's forget about this, let's act like none of this has ever happened and god that's so awkward, Tobio why are you laughing? Say something."

"Will you go out with me?"

Shouyou looked at Tobio without saying anything for a few seconds before gently punching Tobio's shoulder.

"It's about damn time."

They sat there for half an hour, talking and looking at each other before Tobio remembered he had work and jumped out of his seat, kissed Shouyou on the cheek and running out of the shop, leaving the other man dumbfounded and blushing.

_Smooth, Tobio_. Tobio thought to himself as he ran down the street. _Real smooth_.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Fangirling about the new Beauty and The Beast ahead. I love this movie so much, I just had to mention it here.

Tobio was nervous.  
Tobio had a date. A real, actual date.  
The only person he's ever gone out to date with before was Kindaichi. He had some flings and one night stands before and after their relationship, but Yuutarou was the only one Tobio ever saw as his boyfriend.

So Tobio was nervous, but also scared.  
He didn't even know where he should go with Hinata, he was scared of being awkward, he didn't know what to wear, he didn't know if he should kiss the redhead or wait until later, and a deep voice inside of his mind kept asking what if Hinata was going to do what Kindaichi did.

Tobio slammed the door of his closet open and looked at the huge mess inside. All of his jean, sweaters, shirts, underwear and socks were tangled up together. He's always tried to keep his closet neat but after some time it always got messy again.  
As he lazily folded his clothes, Tobio thought of all the times Kindaichi had tried to teach him how to keep everything organized. Somehow they always ended up throwing shirts at each other and then rolling around on the bed, arms and legs around each other while their mouths were pressed together in warm kisses.

Those times were only a small part of all the happy memories he had with Kindaichi. Ever since Kindaichi showed up at the shop, Tobio couldn't stop thinking about the tall man. But it was different than how he couldn't stop thinking about Shouyou. When he thought about Shouyou, he felt lightheaded, his heart beat fast and he felt warm. When he thought about Kindaichi, he felt nostalgic, sad and anxious. He didn't want to see Kindaichi again but he couldn't help but think about how happy they were back then, back when things were good between them.  
And he couldn't deny the fact that he still loved him. Not as much as he used to, but it was still there, haunting him and making him feel nauseous.

Tobio cursed at himself as he buttoned up his dark blue shirt.  
He needed to calm down and to stop thinking about that asshole. Shouyou was not Kindaichi. It's not going to end up like that, not this time.  
After putting on some black jeans and converse, Tobio jumped on the couch with his phone in hand and started to look for things they could do.

For Tobio, the perfect date was going to the cinema and watch a movie with popcorn. Lots of people he knew thought that it was lame and limited the conversation, but he found it relaxing.  
Seeing a movie together, holding hands and looking at each other in the darkness. And the plus was that you could always talk about the movie at the restaurant or on the way home.

He looked for movies on the site and saw that Beauty and The Beast was out.

Not a lot of people knew this, but Tobio was a huge Disney freak. Every year, he spent Christmas in bed while watching his favorites movies like Mulan and Tarzan.  
Kindaichi would always fight about which movie they should see next, but the taller man always gave in and agreed to watch whatever movie Tobio picked.

Tobio sighed and locked his phone, staring at the ceiling.  
He stayed like that for five more minutes when his phone buzzed.

_From: Shouyou ;) At 6:38 p.m_

_Hey, Yama Yama. Should I pick you up at seven?_

Tobio scoffed at the stupid nickname, and before he could type a reply, Shouyou called him.

"Hey. You didn't answer so I called."

"You just texted me though?"

Tobio heard Shouyou laughing from the other side of the line and felt his heart flutter.  
"I'm not very patient."

"Anyway, I'm the one who asked you out so I'm picking you up."

Shouyou sighed. "If you insist. What's the plan?"

"How would yo feel about going to see a Disney movie?"

Shouyou gasped. "Holy shit Beauty and The Beast? Yes! I've been waiting for it for ages!"

Tobio let out a relieved sigh. He was scared of Shouyou seeing him as childish, but he probably shouldn't have worried about it since Shouyou is one of the most childish people he knew.  
It made him even cuter.

"I'll be at your place in twenty minutes, okay?"

"It's a date."

Shouyou hung up and Tobio got up lazily from the couch, putting on his jacket. It was almost May now, and the days were getting warmer and warmer, which Tobio wasn't too happy about since he loved Winter.

He walked in the busy streets, filled with people coming home from work. He stopped at a flower shop and bought some tulips. He didn't know much about flowers and their meaning, but tulips had always been his favorite to draw, so he chose those for him.

When Tobio rang the doorbell, he heard a loud crash and some cursing before the door opened, revealing Shouyou with messy hair and red cheeks.

"H-hey, Tobio."

"Hello. Are you okay?"

Shouyou blushed even harder, shut the door and nodded before locking it.

"Yeah, just thought I could wait until later to get dressed and lost track of time while writing."

"Hm. What are you working on?"  
Shouyou started to ramble about this new idea he had for a story, and how he thought about it at the cafe's busiest hour leading to him messing up orders because he got lost in thoughts. Tobio listened to every word, occasionally chuckling or saying "Dumbass" and "Nice."

They got to the cinema and Tobio paid for the tickets, ignoring Shouyou's protests, but before he could notice, Shouyou had run off to buy popcorn, chocolate bars, m&m's and drinks for both of them. Tobio huffed and thanked Shouyou for the food. The redhead smiled and then rose on his tippy toes to kiss Tobio on the cheek.

They took their seats which were near the front and waited for the commercials to end. When the Disney logo showed up on the screen, Shouyou squealed and Tobio smiled happily.

  
_"Now I know she'll never leave me!"_

"Shouyou."

_"Even as she runs away!_

"People are staring."

"I think I'm going to cry."

Tobio laughed and squeezed Shouyou's hand.

"You already did."

"Emma Watson was amazing."

They both talked about the movie, argued about whether Belle was better than Hermione and Shouyou hummed the soundtrack as they reached the Italian restaurant Tobio had picked.

A brown haired guy welcomed them at the door, his tongue piercing gleaming as he beamed at them, his name tag reading "Terushima".

"Good evening! A table for two?"

"Yes, please."

Terushima lead them to their table, handed them the menus and told them that their waiter would be with them soon.

"Haa I can't choose!" Shouyou looked at the menu with his tongue sticking out for half a minute before closing it.  
"I'll have four cheese ravioli."

Tobio played with his napkin, not bothering to look at the menu.  
"I always eat lasagna here, so I'll order that."

"That's boring!"

"No, it's not."

"It is."

"It's not."

They both stared at each other until Shouyou rolled his eyes with a smile. "Bakageyama."

"What kind of nickname is that?"

They bickered some more as their waiter arrived. Tobio stared at Shouyou without turning around until he heard the waiter speak.

"Good evening, I'm Kunimi and I- oh."

Tobio looked at his old friend who had a blank expression on his face.

"What are you doing here?"

"College is expensive, as you probably know. This is a part-time job."

Tobio looked down at the table and closed his hands into fists.

_Breath Breath Breath_

"Tobio-"

"We're ready to order."

Kunimi crisped his mouth. "I want to talk to you."

"I really don't."

"Well, maybe you should grow up and listen, before running away as usual."

"Shouyou, what do you want to drink?"

Kunimi furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance. "Kageyama, for god's sake."

"Hey." Shouyou looked at Kunimi with a smile. "He said he doesn't want to talk."

Kunimi took out his notepad and clicked his pen open with a tired look.

"What would you want to order?"

"Lasagna, four cheese ravioli a beer and...?" Tobio looked at Shouyou with a questioning look.

"Water."

Kunimi tucked the notepad back into his pocket before looked at Tobio.

"I'm really sorry, Tobio. I hope we'll be able to talk again sometimes."

Tobio didn't say anything in reply and Kunimi walked away.

"Are you okay?"

Shouyou looked at Tobio with a concerned look. Tobio nodded and smiled at Shouyou while taking his hand.

"Yeah."

"Who was that?"

"The guy my ex cheated on me with."

Shouyou looked at the door Kunimi disappeared behind with disgust.

"Asshole."

"It doesn't matter now."

And it really didn't.

Dinner was nice and they walked together to a nearby park, sat on swinging chairs and challenged each other at who would swing higher.

And when Tobio kissed Shouyou on his doorstep, his arms around his waist and lip ring teasing his lips when Shouyou kissed him harder, he couldn't help but feel like he was floating far far away in space.

And he really didn't want to come back to earth.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter doesn't have much Hinata but I hope you like it anyway :)

"So, any boyfriends?"

"Haruka, I swear to god-"

"Kidding, kidding! Why are you always so grumpy? Maybe you _should_ get a boyfriend..."

Tobio lightly punched his little sister's shoulder, smiling fondly at her as she laughed. Her black hair which was the exact same color as his was messily sprawled around her head on the bed, tickling his bare knee.

Coming back home was weird. It's been six months since he was at Torono town, his family usually coming to see him in Sendai.  
His room still looked the same it did when he left, bookshelves and posters covering the wall, paint stains on the floor and the blue and black bed sheets. A wave of nostalgy hit him when he entered the room, his heart squeezing at all the memories from this place. His bed was where Kindaichi kissed him for the first time. On his desk, he read his acceptance letter to the university. On the floor, he drew and drew, tossing aside most of his work, thinking it's garbage.

Tobio jumped on his bed and stared at the ceiling, hoping for some peace after his mother's excitement of him coming home, but as soon as his heard loud footsteps coming up the stairs he knew it was a lost cause.

His door opened and revealed his little sister's face. She smiled and hugged him tightly. Tobio hugged her back, stroking her short black hair. He hasn't seen her in a while since she had school when his parents visited him, and he was shocked by how much she had grown. Her hair which used to reach her waist stopped above her shoulders and she had a ring on her nostril.

"How did you convince mom and dad to let you get it pierced?"

"I wouldn't stop asking, they gave in after some time."

"Does the school even allows students to wear piercings?"

"No."

Tobio rolled his eyes. His sister has always been the rebellious type, unlike him and his older sister who lived in Tokyo. He's always been the careful type, scared of being late to class or to break the rules.   
Tobio grew up being the only boy in the house, not having any brothers and his father working late. He supposed playing alone all day was one of the reasons he was so quiet and shy.

"How's school?"

Haruka shrugged. "Boring."

Tobio rolled his eyes once again. "That's not surprising. You've always been a smartass." Haruka was in her second year of high school, but Tobio knew that she will have no problems to be an engineer like she wanted to be.

"And... how are they?"  
Haruka's smile turned to a frown.

"Fighting. More than before."

Tobio sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He knew that his parents were having some arguments lately, but this seemed to be much more serious than the fights they used to have when he was still living with them.

"Do you think that they're going to get a divorce?"  
Tobio was about to tell her that no, there was no way that they're parents who have been living happily until this last year, were getting divorced, but he closed his mouth and put an arm around his sister's shoulder.

"I don't know, Haruka. I hope not."

  
"How's work, Tobio?"

"The usual, I guess."

"What about Koushi-kun? What a polite young man. He is really handsome, don't you think so, Tobio?"

Tobio shoved some pork curry in his mouth. "He's married, mom."

His mother sighed, pushing a strand of her brown hair behind her ear.

"That's too bad."

Tobio forced himself to swallow the rice in his mouth, feeling as if it was cardboard going down his throat.

He knew that his mom was worried about him. She didn't know the details of his break up with Kindaichi, she just knew that they split up and that Tobio was hurt. He never told her about how he felt, but she seemed to always know what's up with him before him.

He considered telling his parents about Shouyou, but even he wasn't really sure about what Shouyou and he were. He told himself that he shouldn't tell them about the redhead in case their relationship won't work out when in fact he didn't want to bring his hopes up by telling them just to end up heartbroken again.

His dad made his usual jokes and his mother had the same soft smile she has always had, but Tobio could see the tension between them. He remembered that when he was younger, his dad would grab his mother's hand in his and rub her palm with his thumb, remembered how his mom would smile at his dad for no reason. But now they were moving awkwardly almost as if they were afraid of their arms touching and they weren't talking to each other, only to Tobio and Haruka.

Tobio's dad spoke about the new project he had at work, Haruka ranted about the swimming competition she was about to have and his mother who was a lawyer told him about the case she was working on. Tobio smiled fondly at his family, his heart squeezing at the thought of having to say goodbye to them again in a few days. Tobio hated goodbyes. Mainly because sometimes he felt as if the one he left behind weren't as sad as he was about saying goodbye.

"Have you... heard from Yuuko lately?"

Tobio could see his parents stiffening at the mention of his older sister. His mother continued to eat while his father cleared his throat.

"No, she hasn't called us. Have you?"

It was a useless question, of course. Tobio was the reason Yuuko wasn't speaking with her family, after all.  
They were all silent again, eating without making eye contact and Tobio was starting to miss his dinner at home, even if it was just him with some sushi or ramen watching TV.

  
When dinner was over, Tobio started to clean up the table, taking empty glasses and plates to the kitchen. As he shoved the leftovers into the fridge, he hears shouts coming from the living room.

"Have you ever thought about doing more than sitting on your ass all day? Help us, for example?"

"I already told you, I have work to do!"

"So do I!"

The shouting continued and Tobio slammed the door of the fridge shut, running up the stairs to his room. He Stopped at Haruka's room and wished her a good night. His sister just nodded at him, closing her eyes and turned up the volume of the music coming from the speakers. Tobio ruffled her hair and then walked to his room, his stomach dropping at the sight of the empty room at the end of the corridor.

It was empty because of him.

When he was finally in his pajamas under the covers of his bed, Tobio took his laptop out of his backpack and sent Shouyou a message on Skype.

_Can you skype?_

Tobio's phone buzzed almost immediately after his message was sent.

_Yeah_

When Shouyou's face popped up Tobio's laptop screen, a smile made its way on his face. Just seeing the redhead made him forget, even if just a little, about his parents, his sisters and the anxiety that always crept up to him when he came home.

"Hey!" Shouyou beamed and waved at the screen, holding a chocolate bar in his hand.

"Hi, Shouyou."

"How's Torono?"

"Same as always."

Shouyou munched on his chocolate, bringing his face closer to the camera.

"And?"

"My sister's doing fine, and my parents... well, they've been better."

Shouyou gave Tobio a reassuring smile. "I'm here for you Tobio. No matter what happens."

Tobio felt his heart miss a beat. He wished he could touch Shouyou now, hold his hand, hug him and kiss him all over, just like he had done after their date. The expression that Shouyou had after their make out session flashed in Tobio's mind and he felt himself blush.

"I know. How is work?"

"Pretty average, I guess, but we have a new barista and I swear he is the weirdest person I've ever met. He's so tall! And he's half Russian which is really cool, but he is so clumsy he just keeps knocking into things."

"You do too. He can't be worse than you." Tobio laughed, remembering all the times Shouyou got scolded by Kenma for dropping things.

"He is!"

"If you say so."

"Say, Tobio."

"Hmm?"

"Do you want to go out again when you come back? I miss you."

"I miss you too. And yeah sure, if you want to."

"Of course I want to! You are my boyfriend after all."

Tobio stopped picking at the hem of his shirt and stared at Shouyou with wide eyes.

"I am?"

Shouyou arched his eyebrow. "I thought that me making out with you made it obvious?"

"Well, You didn't ask or say anything."

"Did you really want me to do the whole 'will you make me the honor of being your boyfriend' thing? It's embarrassing!"  
Shouyou snickered and Tobio felt the tip of his ears go red.

"No, dumbass."

"Of course you didn't, Bakageyama."

Tobio rolled his eyes. "Again with that nickname?"

"Yes."

"Next time I go home... would you like to come with me?"

"To meet your parents?"

"Yeah. My sister too. They don't know about you yet, but I'm sure they'll be happy to meet you- why are you looking at me like that?"

Shouyou looked at Tobio with a little fond smile, shrugging.

"Of course I'll come."

Tobio smiled as well. "Shouyou."

"Tobio."

"I think I'm starting to fall in love with you."

"I'm glad."

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a filler but yeah.  
> The whole chapter got erased so I had to rewrite it and it got shorter ugh but I hope you like it anyway!

When Tobio woke up, he felt relief.  
It was his last day at his parent's house, and as much as he loved his family, he was happy about going back to Sendai, which was now his real home. He was getting sick of his father's snarky remarks, the fights his parents had, his mom worrying too much about him, the lack of privacy and Shouyou not being there.  
He missed going to the cafe every morning to eat a muffin and chat with Shouyou and Kenma, he missed joking around with Daichi and Nishinoya, he missed drawing and tattooing, and as much as it surprised him, he even missed Oikawa.

Tobio heard a soft knock on his door as he slammed his suitcase shut. "It's open."  
Haruka walked in, her eyes not meeting his.  
She sat down beside him on the bed, her leg lightly kicking his suitcase.  
Tobio could see that something was wrong, the only person he could understand no matter what was his little sister.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I'm going to miss you" Haruka hugged him tightly, burying her face in the crook of his neck. "Why can't you stay a little longer?"  
Tobio rubbed her back, trying to find the right words.  
"You know I can't. I have work."  
"But you're never there. And I have to be here alone and deal with all of their shit They won't stop fighting about everything, they're upset because of Yuuko, and I don't know what to do and what to say when they're fighting, I just feel like I'm disappointing them."  
Tobio pushed her away gently and grabbed her shoulders, making her look at him.

"Hey, listen to me. This is not your fault. None of this is, and you don't have to do anything because it's none of your business. If they're fighting, it's their problem and they'll sort it out. And what happened with Yuuko is not your fault either. You don't have to carry the responsibility."

Haruka nodded and looked down again which made Tobio sigh.

"I'll be back soon, I promise. There's someone I want you to meet."

Haruka perked up in interest. "Who?"

"Hinata Shouyou. My boyfriend."

Haruka squealed. "So you do have one! Show me a picture!"

Tobio rolled his eyes before opening Shouyou's Instagram account on his phone. Haruka grabbed it and swiped through the pictures with wide eyes.  
"He's so cute! I didn't know you liked redheads though..."  
Tobio snatched his phone back, shoving it in his pocket away from his sister's prying hands. "Why would you even know this kind of things?"  
Haruka shrugged. "I like dark hair better."

Tobio looked at her with suspicious eyes. "What is that supposed to mean."

"Nothing."

"Don't lie."

"I'm not."

"You are."

"Even if I'll tell you, you'll laugh. Sakura did."

"I don't even know why you're friend with her, but I won't laugh."

Haruka hesitated for a moment but Tobio knew that his sister was bad with keeping secrets.

"I have... well it's not a crush, not exactly. You can't have a crush on someone you don't really know that's weird-"

"Haruka."

"Okay, it's a crush. He's a third year and he's just so _beautiful_. Not just hot or good looking, he's the kind of beautiful that make your heart ache, you know?"

Tobio thought of Shouyou's freckles and smile. "I do. What's his name?"

"Ren. He's a new student."

"Have you ever talked to him?"

"No. I don't have the guts to. But I see him every day on the train, he asked me about the timeline once. But I did look bad that day, we had a math test and I barely slept the night before-"

"Haruka, he's just a guy."

"I've never had a boyfriend! I don't know what to do in those situations. He probably has a girlfriend, he's too good looking to not have one."

"Why won't you just confess."

"He'll just laugh at me. Why would he go out with some girl he doesn't even know?"

"You can never know."

"Yeah, because you're such an expert when it comes to those things."

"You've never had a boyfriend!"

"Boys are jerks."

Tobio laughed. "What are you, five?"

Haruka smacked his back. "Shut up! Your first kiss was in college when you were nineteen! That's worse."

"At least I talk to my crushes."

Haruka snorted. "Whatever."

"Do you have a picture?"

"Do I look like the kind of person who takes pictures of cute guys without them knowing?"

"Yes."

"You creep. I have his Instagram, but I'll only show it to you if you promise to not take pictures of strangers."

"Shut up."

They both looked at Ren's pictures until Tobio's mom knocked on the door, telling them that they had to go to the station.  
Tobio got up, took his suitcase and looked at his room one last time.   
He was going home, but he felt miserable at the same time.  
  


The ride was silent. Tobio tapped against the window and looked out, seeing his old school and the field where he used to go to draw when he was young.  
When they arrived, Tobio was about to get out of the car when his dad stopped him.

"Wait, Tobio. We all need to talk."

Tobio sat back, his heart heavy. He knew what was coming but he still felt as if he was punched in the stomach when his mom spoke.

"Your father and I are in the process of getting a divorce."

Tobio heard Haruka gasp beside him and he let out a shaking breath. His fingers twitched, tears brimmed his eyes and he bit his lips.

He wanted to say something, _anything_ to his mom who was looking at him with a sad look, but the only thing he could do was hold the fabric covering his seat with an iron grip. He just sat there, in his family old car, looking at the big stain on the floor and wished he could drown in it.

He knew it was only a matter of time. He saw the fights, tears, and tension, but he also remembered the laughs, the smiles, the times when they were all together, holding each other up.

"Is it because of what I did?" Tobio didn't mean to sound angry, but his words sounded harsh, almost accusing.  
"Tobio, look at me."

Tobio's always been told he was mature, but when his dad looked at him with a reassuring smile, Tobio couldn't help but feel like a little kid who was being recomforted by his dad after scratching his knee.

"It's not your fault. It's neither yours or Haruka's fault. You two are not kids anymore, and you probably know that things haven't been good for a while, for a lot of reasons, but we love you. And we're here for you. Never forget that, okay?"

Tobio nodded. His mother ruffled his hair. "Your train is leaving soon, honey. You should go."

Tobio nodded again and squeezed Haruka's hand before stepping out of the car. He took his suitcase out of the trunk and after kissing his parents goodbye left.  
Like he always did.

  
The ride back to Sendai was long and Tobio felt empty.  
That was the only way he could describe the pang in his chest and the lump in his throat. His indifference at the taxi driver's attempt of small talk. The way he slid down the wall of his apartment in a silent thud before breaking into sobs.

"Tobio? You're here?" Shouyou came out of the kitchen, wearing a large red apron, Tobio's sweatpants and his usual smile.  
When he saw Tobio on the floor, Shouyou knelt down with concern and rubbed his shoulder.

"Tobio? What happened?"  
Tobio looked up at Shouyou's light brown eyes before bringing their mouths together. His hands sneaked under Shouyou's shirt, encircling the redhead's small waist. Shouyou kissed back, his finger running through Tobio's black hair as he softly nibbled at his lower lip.

Shouyou broke the kiss, breathless and blushing.  
"Tobio. Tell me what's wrong."

Tobio felt another tear slip from his eyes. "Let's talk about this tomorrow. Please."

Shouyou nodded before hugging Tobio tight. "Okay."  
Tobio buried his face in Shouyou's shoulder, inhaling his boyfriend's sweet smell.  
"Okay."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what even is this? I Don't know if I wrote the talk with Tobio's parents or Tobio's reaction right. I'm scared of it being kind of pushed, I guess? I hope it wasn't so bad. 
> 
>  
> 
> P.S- Haruka's crush is based on my own crush. He's out of my league, probably not aware of my existence, and yeah I want to die.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay! I've been procrastinating so hard lately, and it's almost the end of the school year so I have tons of stuff to do so it's not really long.   
> Hope you liked the chapter!

Tobio has always liked rain.

When he was little, rainy days were almost as exciting as Christmas. He used to get out without his coat on, just to piss off his mom who would come out running after him, yelling about him catching a cold. When he did catch a cold, she'd laugh and make him his favorite soup.

He liked the feeling of the icy droplets hitting his face, liked the smell of wet grass and the puddles covering the roads.

Tobio usually liked the rain, but when it started to pour on his way to work, he couldn't help but curse at that damn smell and the way his clothes slowly but surely got soaked. It wasn't one of those fun rainy days when he could wear a huge sweater and a beanie, it was hot and the water droplets felt sticky and slimy on his skin.

When he finally got to the tattoo shop, he kicked the door open and ushered inside. Daichi and Sugawara were both reading a book, Daichi with the usual ice coffee he drank every day of the year and Sugawara with his coffee.   
Suga immediately stood up when he saw Tobio, handing him a towel from the pile sitting on the counter.

"Good morning, Kageyama! You're early."  
Tobio shrugged and roughly dried his hair, not even caring about it being a mess. "I woke up early, so I decided to just come here." The truth was that Shouyou woke him up, trying and failing at getting dressed for his early shift. Shouyou was grumpy on mornings, and he left to open the cafe before Tobio had the time to properly say goodbye.

"I see. Did you have fun seeing your parents?" Sugawara gave Tobio a mug, who nodded gratefully before gulping down some tea, taking in the strong smell of mint.

"Yeah, it was good. How were things here?"

Sugawara shrugged before collapsing back into his chair, bringing his legs up to Daichi's lap. The other man didn't seem to care, only squeezing his husband's calf once before going back to his novel.

"Same boring routine. I think the most interesting thing that happened was some guy fainting while getting nipple piercings."

Tobio scoffed. "Who pierced him?"

"Yachi. She freaked out."

"Suga-san! Are you still telling everybody about it?"

Yachi walked out of the back room, carrying a bag of trash. Tobio noticed that she had a new dermal on her collarbone, the shiny little diamond only adding to her innocent vibe, something that he knew she hated.

"It wasn't that much of a deal! But he did blame us and said that it should be free."

Tobio shook his head. He was familiar with the kind of rude customers who thought that them coming to the shop meant that they had to get anything they liked. Tobio had seen Daichi get angry at customers a lot, but he had to admit that Daichi punching a guy who touched Yachi was definitely the scariest thing he'd ever seen.

"Oh, Kageyama. There's someone who's coming in about half an hour to get a small piece. He said he knows you so you'll take him, okay?"

Tobio rubbed his eyes tiredly. He was starting to regret staying up and watching The order of the phoenix with Shouyou last night. The book was better anyway.

"Sure. Who is it?"

Daichi scratched his chin, lightly pulling at the dark stubbles covering his face. "I can't remember his name and he called so I don't know what he looks like. He did sound like he was stoned, though."

"Great, that's helpful." Tobio rolled his eyes before getting up to put the mug in the sink. He stuck his head in the room where they did piercings, saying hello to Yamaguchi who was sitting with his tall boyfriend and to Oikawa who was talking on the phone with a big smile.

Tobio sat down on the chair next to his desk, sighing at the usual mess of paper, cans, and drawings covering the wooden surface. Daichi worked in the room too but cleared out the desk for Tobio who just shoved all of his stuff in random drawers and shelves, just like he did at home.

Tobio picked up his drawings, putting them into a high pile. After throwing away all of the trash around the room, Tobio heard someone knocking on the door.

"Come in!"  
The door was opened and when Tobio saw who walked in he resisted the urge to bang his head on the wall.

"Hey."

"Are you kidding me?"

Kunimi chewed his lower lip. "I'm here to get a tattoo."

"What a coincidence, huh?"

Kunimi crossed his arms with a know it all expression, an expression Tobio still remember from studying with the snobbish guy. "I heard good stuff about the shop and about you. Are you going to refuse to do the tattoo? That'll be pretty petty, even for you."

Tobio was about to say something but then looked down, thinking to himself.

He thought that seeing Kunimi or Kindaichi again would make him angry, would make him feel this painful pang in his chest that he had been feeling for a while. But now that he looked at Kunimi, seeing his bored expression didn't make him feel pathetic, and seeing the hickey on the other man's neck didn't make him feel jealous.

"No, actually." Tobio laughed. "Just sit here, you little shit."  
Kunimi laid down on the chair in the center of the room, and Tobio put a pair of gloves on his hand, taking out his equipment.

"What kind of tattoo do you want?"

Kunimi pulled a small piece of paper from his pocket.  
"I want this on my chest, next to my heart."  
Tobio looked at the paper and saw some roman numbers written in a neat handwriting, stating a date that he recognized.

"That's a bit cliche don't you think? I thought that you didn't like this kind of stuff."

Kunimi rolled his eyes. "Why, are you jealous?"

Tobio scoffed as Kunimi pulled off his shirt. "Not really, I can remember my boyfriend's birthday without getting a tattoo of it."

They were both silent as Tobio cleaned Kunimi's skin. Tobio carefully drew the outline of the tattoo and then started to ink.

"How's Haruka?"

Tobio stopped working for a moment, startled by Kunimi's question.

"She's fine."

"And your parents?"

Tobio wasn't surprised at Kunimi remembering his family. He was surprised at him actually caring.

"They're... getting a divorce."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

Tobio shrugged, going back to his work. He still hasn't talked to Shouyou about his parents, he only mentioned it the night before, when Shouyou and him we're brushing their teeth.   
Shouyou knew better than to ask, but Tobio knew that he'll have to talk about it at some point, which he wasn't so excited about.

Kunimi let out a ragged breath, flinching at the pain. Tobio hoped he wouldn't speak again and make the situation even more awkward, but Kunimi Akira was even more socially awkward than Tobio was.

"That shortie at the restaurant. Is he your boyfriend?"

"Yes."

"How is he?"

Tobio furrowed his eyebrows. "Fine, I guess?"

Kunimi winced as the needle stroked his skin repeatedly.

"I didn't think you'd... move on so quickly."

Tobio pressed the needle harder, ignoring Kunimi's pained look.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I... thought you were hurt."

"I was."

Since the tattoo Kunimi wanted was small, it didn't take long for Tobio to finish it. When Kunimi wore his shirt back, Tobio led him to the front of the shop to pay.

After Kunimi handed Tobio the money, both men were left standing awkwardly in front of each other, both not knowing what to do or say.

Kunimi scratched the back of his neck and cleared his throat before speaking first.

"Did you hate me?"

"Yes."

"Do you still hate me?"

Tobio looked at the man who used to be his best friend and smiled.

"Not as much as I used to."

When Kunimi left, Tobio felt weird. Because for the first time in a long time, he felt free.

So when the rain fell on him and soaked him once again on the way to get lunch at the cafe, Tobio smiled wide.

Tobio loved the rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending is just ????


	12. Chapter 12

When Tobio walked in the cafe, the place was packed. Almost every table was taken, and the whole staff was making or serving drinks with stressed looks on their faces.

Even Kenma's usual stoic expression was replaced by nervous glances around the cafe.

Tobio carefully made his way across the shop, muttering excuses when he bumped into people on his way.

When he finally got to the counter, he leaned across the wooden surface to plant a kiss on Shouyou's forehead. The red head smiled at Tobio before pumping some syrup into a paper cup.

"Busy hour?"

Shouyou sighed deeply before handing the women beside Tobio her drink. "Have a good day!" Shouyou beamed at the women who smiled back.                                        

"You too!" She shoved a bill into the tip jar before walking out and Shouyou immediately started to prepare a hot chocolate.

"Lev looks like he's doing better." Tobio smiled at the tall guy who was ringing up a short customer who was blushing under his scowl. "Isn't hitting on customers against the rules?"

Shouyou shrugged. "Kenma doesn't really care about this kind of things, I guess. But he will say something if a worker - or anyone- were to show too much PDA."

Shouyou handed the hot chocolate to the guy who Lev was hitting on.

"Here, Yaku-san!"

"Thanks, Hinata. How are you?"

"Great! Tobio, this is Yaku Morisuke. He's a good friend of Kenma. Yaku, that's my boyfriend Kageyama Tobio."

Yaku's annoyed expression turned to a curious glance as he looked at Tobio.

"Oh, hey. You're the guy Hinata couldn't shut up about."

Tobio awkwardly waved. "Yep, that's me."

Yaku smiled. "Well it was nice meeting you, but I have to go to work. See you later."  
Yaku hurried out of the cafe, not before throwing a shy look at Lev who was getting scolded at by Kenma for messing up an order.

"So," Tobio turned to look at Shouyou. "You never shut up about me?"

Shouyou rolled his eyes and grabbed Tobio's hands in his, rubbing circles on Tobio's palm with his thumb.

 

"You know I do."

Tobio smiled and looked down at their hands.

"Are we going to talk about what happened to you when you came back from home?"

Tobio took his hands away from Shouyou and shoved them in his pocket, something he always did when nervous.

"There's nothing to talk about. My parents are getting divorced, that's it."

Shouyou sighed. "Look, I'm not great with words, but you're not okay. And that's fine. I want to help."

"I'm not good at... talking."  
Shouyou placed a steaming mug in front of Tobio who immediately took a gulp, ignoring the way the hot liquid burned his tongue.

"It's weird because I know it's not my fault. I know that there is nothing that I can do to make them stay together and that nothing will fix things, but I still feel guilty. I feel like maybe they wouldn't have started to fight if I hadn't left home. Or maybe they started to drift apart because of Yuuko basically disowning us, which is also my fault."

"Tobio, your sister being a homophobic asshole is not your fault."

"Maybe. But I shouldn't have talked."

"And then what? Do you think that lying to yourself and denying who you are for the rest of your life is a better option?"

"I don't know. I just know that my parents don't love each other anymore and that my sister is home all alone, having to go through all of that alone."

They both stayed silent, Shouyou nervously tapping on the counter and Tobio stirring his tea which was now becoming cold.

"I don't know how you feel. I can't even imagine what it feels like to go through your family falling apart, but your family loves you. Your parents love you. They deserve to be happy, so if being together makes them unhappy... it's for the best."

Tobio didn't even notice he was crying, but then Shouyou wiped his cheeks and his eyes started to sting. He sniffled and tried to contain his emotions, failing miserably, because crying in the middle of a busy cafe has become a routine of his by now.

"Hey, Shouyou, I need your help in the back."

"Sorry Kenma, but-"

"No," Tobio got up. "We'll talk tonight, okay? Oikawa's getting another piercing and he wants me to be there for moral support because apparently you can be a piercer and be scared of needles at the same time."

Shouyou was about to protest but his shoulders slumped in defeat when he saw Tobio's assuring smile.

"Okay." Shouyou grabbed Tobio's collar and kissed him behind the ear. "See you later."

 

Tobio never thought that rolling his eyes could hurt until he met Oikawa Tooru. Every conversation with the guy left him irritated and tired, the piercer's excitement and snarkiness draining him of all energy.

"Yuu-chan! I swear that if you'll damage my nipples I'll kill you."

"Oikawa, I've pierced more nipples than I'd like to admit in my lifetime. You'll survive."

"Oikawa-san, can you let go of my hand?"

"No."

"He hasn't even started yet."

"I'm preparing mentally."

Tobio sighed and dragged a chair from Nishinoya's desk.

"I hope I'm at least going to get something out of this."

"I'll buy you coffee."

"I don't drink coffee."

"That's your loss."

"How is Iwaizumi still sane?" Nishinoya teased Oikawa as he slid on his gloves and stretched his fingers. "Are you paying him?"

Oikawa ran the hand that wasn't holding Tobio's hand through his hair, curling soft brown locks around his fingers.

"Nope. I guess he sees in me things that most people including myself don't see."

Nishinoya hummed as he took a sterilized needle out of the plastic package. He rubbed Oikawa's nipple with rubbing alcohol and then placed the needle on the dot he marked earlier.

"Ready?"

"Yes. No." Oikawa sighed dramatically. "Just do it."

 

"It hurts."

"Isn't that the whole point of a piercing?"

"Nipples are like, three times more painful than a nose piercing."

"That's why I'll never do it. What if Iwaizumi won't like it?"

"Shut up."

"What if he'll hate it?"

"I'll make him love them."

After getting the piercing, Oikawa had dragged Tobio to a bookstore not far from the tattoo shop.

"I always buy a book after getting a piercing. I actually buy books anytime I can, but getting piercings give me another excuse."

Tobio stood next to Oikawa as the taller man inspected the shelves, pulling out books and putting them back in place after a glance.

"Shouldn't you judge a book by more than it's cover?"

Oikawa shrugged and threw Tobio his usual cocky smile. "I'm a superficial guy. The best books always have the prettiest covers."

Oikawa ends up choosing a young adult book and they both walk to the cashier who had a soft smile.

"Hello, Oikawa-san."

"Akaashi kun! Always a pleasure to see you."

"Great choice. You'll enjoy the book."

Tobio's eyes scanned the shelves behind Akaashi, a book with a blue cover catching his eyes.

"Can I have that book behind you?"

Akaashi handed Tobio the book and the black haired read the summary behind, smiling.

"Have you read it?" Oikawa raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"No, but it's Shouyou's favorite. He told me he wants to get a tattoo inspired by it."

Akaashi smiled fondly at the book. "The little prince. I read it a long time ago, but it's really good."

Tobio ended up buying the book and read it between customers.

It was short and he finished it in a couple of hours but it left him smiling and feeling warm inside. He even borrowed Daichi's blue highlight to mark some quotes that he liked.  
_Here is my secret, a very simple secret. It is only with the heart that one can see rightly. What is essential is invisible to the eyes._

Tobio was about to close up when his phone rang.

"Hello."

"Tobio."

Haruka's voice sounded muffled and Tobio's mind was filled with worry.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I guess. I just... need to talk to someone, and you're the only person I could think of."

"Did anything happen?"

"I confessed."

"Huh?"

"To Ren."

"Yes! I'm proud of you!"

Haruka laughed. "I don't even know what came over me. It's just that with everything that happened with mom and dad... I felt like I had to tell him. I don't want to regret things later. You only live once and all that crap."

"I'm happy for you."

"Aren't older brothers supposed to be against their sisters dating?"

"I trust you. I know you're responsible enough to not let any guy hurt you and that you can kick his ass if he does."

"You're right."

"But I will end him if you want me to."

Haruka snorted. "Yeah right."

"So you're good?"

Tobio could hear Haruka's smile as she spoke.

"I am."

"Good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait!  
> That scene at the bookstore was literally because I wanted Akaashi to make a cameo. And because I love The Little Prince.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry! I have so many things to do for school, it's awful. But vacation is starting next week, which means more time to write :)

"It's Friday. Finally."

Tobio sighed and nodded. "Yeah. This week was awful, I'm pretty sure I had ten hours of sleep in total. I think I'm going to just sleep and watch tv all weekend."

Oikawa shrugged with a smile. "That's what I always do. Only now I can add some chill do the Netflix if you know what I mean." Oikawa winked and Tobio scrunched up his nose.

"I don't want to hear about your sex life, Oikawa."

"What about yours?"

Tobio's cheeks reddened and he shoved his head in the cupboard where Daichi usually hid snacks. "Did you eat all of the Pringles?"

"Kageyama."

"I told you to leave me some, you know I hate skittles-"

"Are you avoiding the subject?"

Tobio huffed in annoyance before slamming the pack of skittles on the cashier desk.

"There's nothing to talk about!"

Oikawa's eyes went wide and he leaned in, whispering as if they were sharing a great secret.

"Is there nothing special to talk about or is there actually _nothing_ to talk about?"

Tobio took a gulp of water before answering.

"There's... nothing to talk about."

"Wait. Are you a virgin?!"  
Tobio smacked Oikawa on the back of the head and the older man yelped.

"No, you idiot!"  
"So... you and Hinata..."

"No. Not yet anyway."

Oikawa whistled, sounding impressed.

"When's the last time you got laid?"

"Four months ago, I think. It was a one-time thing, wasn't even that good."

Oikawa nodded before shoving a handful of colorful candy in his mouth.

"When are you and Hinata going to do it then? You've been together for what, a month now?"

Tobio shrugged and wiped the droplets covering his water bottle.

"I don't know. We've never really talked about it."

Oikawa watched his friend with an almost pained look.

"You should."

Tobio shrugged again, not knowing what to say.

"But did you reach the third base?"

"What the fuck is the third base?"

"Pretty sure it's oral sex."

"What."

"You know. Blowjobs. Going down on someone. Sucking-"

"Shut up!"

Oikawa smirked at Tobio who's cheeks were now a deep red.

"Have you?"

Tobio got up. "I'm going to clean my materials."

Oikawa laughed and ate some skittles before answering to his phone with the familiar

"Iwa- chan!"

Tobio sat down on his stool and started to wipe at the ink residues on his tattoo gun. It was only when he realized that he had been wiping the exact same spot for five minutes that Tobio realized that he was indeed, freaking out because of what Oikawa said.  
Tobio did think about being with Shouyou in _that_ way.

The thought had crossed his mind probably more than it should have, but he never had the guts to talk about it with Shouyou, which was stupid since he was his boyfriend.

His first time was with Kindaichi, and at the time they were both two dumb teenagers who didn't know what they were doing. Being with Kindaichi wasn't scary, since he was as experimented as Tobio was, but Shouyou probably had experience with lots of people.

Tobio had only slept with about three people before. What if he's not good? What if he hurts Shouyou? He really liked Shouyou. He loved him. Being with him made his head spin and his heart beat fast, every time Shouyou touched him he felt like he was burning and he couldn't get enough.

Shouyou was intoxicating, and Tobio was dependent on talking to Shouyou until 3 am on the phone, on the good morning texts they sent each other and the little kisses Shouyou placed on his collarbone.

The thought of disappointing or doing something wrong to Shouyou made his stomach drop, and he preferred to push the subject to the back of his mind, pushing away his anxiety.

"Tobio!" Daichi walked into the room, holding a grocery bag.

"There's a customer here, and I thought you could take care of him since I have to go home. Suga's sick."

"Oh, okay. Say hi to Suga for me."

Daichi smiled. "I will. Thanks, Kageyama."

Tobio smiled back and waited for the customer to come in.

A man with black and gray spiked hair came in. Tobio could see he was pretty muscular under his shirt, and his eyes were a nice gold color. He sat down on the chair with excitement.

"Hey! Daichi told me to come see you since he had to go."

"You know Daichi?"

"We met in college and stayed in touch. I'm Bokuto Koutaro!"

Tobio shook hands with the energetic man, an amused smile on his face. "Kageyama Tobio. I'm kind new here."

Bokuto beamed at Tobio. "I know! Daichi talked about you a few times. Said you were very talented. I actually never heard him talk about someone like that except Suga! He really cares about you."

Tobio blushed. "I guess. Anyways, what would you like to get?"

"I want an owl on my shoulder."

Tobio raised his eyebrows with a skeptic look. It wasn't the first time he got weird tattoo requests, but an owl was new.

"An owl."  
Bokuto nodded eagerly.

"Okay, then. Sit here, I'm going to get everything."

Bokuto was strangely calm during the tattooing. Most people winced, cursed, yelled or just made weird faces when getting a tattoo, but Bokuto just looked at the paintings covering the walls with wide eyes.

"Did you draw all this?"

Tobio nodded as he finished the outlines of the design. Bokuto picked an owl that looked quite grumpy in Tobio's eyes, and he wanted it to be all in black, except for the eyes, which he wanted in a dark green color.

"Any specific reason for getting this tattoo?" Daichi told Tobio that he should ask that question, something about bonding with the customers and making them more comfortable.

"It's kind of a joke between my boyfriend and me. Lots of people also tell me I look like one, so I thought it'll be funny."  
Tobio chuckled. He had to agree that with his spiked hair and big bright eyes, Bokuto did look a little bit like a bird.

"I hope Akaashi won't think it's stupid though..."  
The name sounded familiar to Tobio. "Does he work in a bookstore?"

Bokuto nodded. "Yeah! He owns it, actually. Do you know him?"

"Oikawa introduced us. Why would he think it's stupid?"

"I don't know. Most people would."

"Well, most people also think that tattoos are stupid. In the end what other people think doesn't really matter, does it?"  
Bokuto hummed, his eyes glued to a drawing of an eye on the wall.

"If he loves you then it shouldn't matter."

"He loves me."

"Then he'll love it."

"Yeah, I guess."

"For how long have you two been together?"

"Eight years. Ever since high school."

"That's a long time."

"Yeah. I love him so much, I can't imagine my life without him, you know?"

Tobio smiled as he finished coloring the eyes of the owl.

"Yeah."

When Tobio got home, he called Shouyou.

"Hey!"

"Hi, Shouyou. Are we still on for tonight?"

"I was about to call you about that. Natsu wants me to go with her to this show, she won two tickets."

"That's nice." Tobio took his laundry basket and got out of the apartment to the laundry room they had in the building.

"You're not angry?"

"No, don't worry. You should hang out with your sister."

"I'll come over tomorrow night if you want."

"Yeah, I can make dinner." Tobio nodded toward the old lady who was waiting for her clothes and started to sort his clothes into piles by color.

"Good. And I was thinking..."

"You were?"

"Shut up!" Shouyou laughed which made

Tobio smile. "I was thinking about doing something else."

"Like what, watching Star Trek instead of Star Wars? Eating burgers and not pizza?" Tobio teased."Actually, I was thinking about something that doesn't involve movies. Or food."

"Oh."

Tobio froze, his hand hovering over the start button of the washing machine.

"Do you mean like-"

"Yeah. I mean, if you want to. I'm sorry, that was too forward, I should have-"

"No!" Tobio shouted and then looked with worry at the lady who was looking at the ceiling with a faint smile.

"I mean, don't be sorry. I, well I want to."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"So..."

"See you tomorrow, Hinata. Have fun at the show."

"Thanks, Tobio. Love you."

"Love you too." Tobio hung up with a grin.

When Tobio got to his apartment, he put a frozen pizza in the microwave before throwing himself on the couch, ready to binge watch some show when his phone rang.

Tobio answered without looking at the caller ID. "Hello."

"Tobio."

Tobio immediately sat straight when he heard the voice.

"Yuuko?"

"Yeah." His sister sighed. "I'm calling you just to tell you that Mom Dad and Haruka are at the hospital, they were in a car accident."

"What?" Tobio could feel his heart drop at her word.

"Anyway, I'm there right now. It's far from Sendai, but I'm sure you'll make it."

Yuuko hung up and Tobio was left there on his couch, staring at the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry.  
> I'm also not sure about whether I should write smut or not. I've never written a sex scene, and I'm pretty sure that if did write one it'll be awkward and weird.


	14. Chapter 14

When Tobio dialed Shouyou's number, he was not surprised about immediately reaching his boyfriend's voicemail. He hung up and sent Shouyou a quick text, telling him he was going to the hospital.

Yuuko texted him, telling him she was waiting at Torono's only hospital. Tobio bit his nail nervously, knowing that there were no trains this late and that a taxi will be way too expensive.

Tobio tried to steady his breaths in vain. He had no idea about how he was going to go to the hospital, he was scared of something happening to his parents or sister, and a small part of him was scared of seeing Yuuko again after all this time.

Tobio lightly banged his head against the door of his bedroom before taking his phone and calling Oikawa who picked up immediately.

"Tobio-chan?"

"Hi. Sorry about calling you this late, I know that you're with Iwaizumi right now and-"

"Tobio, slow down and tell me what's wrong."

Tobio took another deep breath before answering.

"I need to get to Torono. There was a car accident, my family is at the hospital, and I don't know how to get there or if they're okay, and I didn't know who to call so I called you."  
Oikawa was silent for a few seconds, and then Tobio heard ruffling and hushed voices in the background.

"How far is it from Sendai?"

"Uh, about two hours?"  
"I'm coming to your place. I'll drive you."

"Oikawa, you don't have to come with me."

"Tobio, I don't trust you to drive all the way there in your state. I won't leave you alone."

Tobio was about to protest but before he could say anything, Oikawa said: "I'll be here in ten minutes." before hanging up.

When Oikawa arrived, Tobio was already out of the building, sitting on the pavement, holding his phone tight with shaking hands.

Tobio got up when he saw Oikawa's black car, waiting for him to stop completely before going in, a sullen look on his face.

"Hey. Thank you for doing this."

"Of course." Oikawa smiled reassuringly at his friends. "What are friends for?"

Tobio tried to chuckle but the only thing that came out of his mouth was a shaky breath. Oikawa looked over at him with worry before shoving a plastic bag in his direction.

"Here. I thought you might need some snacks to calm you down. Chocolate always makes me feel better."

Tobio pulled some Oreos out of the bag but swallowing the cookie felt like swallowing sand, so he pushed the box back into the bag and drank some water instead.

Oikawa's phone was connected to the car and played some American music that Tobio has never heard. Tobio took his phone too, just so his hands would be busy with something.

 _To: Yuuko_  
_Any news?_

Tobio got a simple _No_  as a reply, which didn't make him feel any better. Even before their whole family drama, Yuuko has never been the recomforting type, always full of stoic faces and a stern voice telling him to be more quite, more polite, more into school, less himself.

And then he came out, and it all became slammed doors, shouts, insults, and sorrow on his parent's faces. He was scared of how his parents would react to him being gay, but he didn't think that the one who'd end up hating him and turning against him would be his older sister.

They didn't always get along, but he did beat up the guy who cheated on her when he was thirteen and she was sixteen, and she did lend him books from her library and talked to him about them.

The look on her face when he told them was a look of disgust mixed with disappointment. His parents just stared at him in shock, but she looked at him with raised eyebrows and said that he was just rebelling to get attention. When he made it clear that he was serious, she told him he was a disgrace and that she didn't want him to speak to him ever again.

It started with Yuuko completely ignoring him on her trips home from university. And when Yuuko saw that their parents supported Tobio and didn't try to change him, _fix him_ , she packed her things and left to live permanently in Tokyo where she was a law student.

At the beginning, she called sometimes, but then stopped. She eventually stopped answering Haruka's texts as well, and after some time Haruka stopped sending them. The one Tobio sent were always left unread.

It all happened back when Tobio was eighteen. He hasn't seen his sister for about four years, ever since she decided to isolate herself from her family. For all Tobio knew, she could have a boyfriend, a degree, _hell_ , she could be married, even though Tobio didn't think she was cruel to the point of not inviting her own parents to her wedding. Tobio didn't know what was happening with her life.

He didn't like to admit it, but after a while, he stopped caring and left her phone number saved in his phone without doing anything with it.

"Did they call you from the hospital?"

"No. My sister did."

Oikawa's eyes widen in interest. "You have a sister?"

"I got two sisters. One older and one younger."

"Whoa. That must be nice. I only have an older brother, but I don't get to see him that much since he works in England. His son is the cutest though."

Tobio hummed, too nervous to respond. He anxiously watched Oikawa's phone which was opened on google maps, putting on display the way they still had to go through. They had another hour and a half to go, and Tobio's mind flashed with all the things that could happen in that time.

"Wher's shrimpy? Not that driving you is a problem, but doesn't he have a car?"

"He's at this show with his sister, so he didn't pick up. He always forgets to charge it, it's probably dead."

Tobio looked at Oikawa with worry. "You were with Iwaizumi, weren't you? Sorry about ruining your night, you said that he didn't have many nights off and-"

"Don't worry about it! He told me that I should go, and he was exhausted anyway. But don't worry." Oikawa winked. "I still got laid."

Tobio chuckled, and then closed his eyes, leaning his forehead against the cold window, letting the voice of the American singer from the speakers soothe him down.

"Thank you, Tooru."

"You're welcome, Tobio-Chan."

  
Tobio had only been at Torono's small local hospital three times, during the eighteen years in which he lived there.

The first time was when he was six and Haruka was born. He doesn't remember much of it, only his mom looking pale and the sound of crying.

The second time was when he was eight and Yuuko broke her arm while falling off her bike. He stayed next to her while his parents filled all the paperwork and drew smiley faces on her cast.

The third time was when he thirteen when Yuuko's ex-boyfriend broke his arm while they were fighting. This visit was the one he remembered the most, his parents were screaming at this kid's parents and Yuuko was awkwardly standing next to them, not looking at the asshole.

That day she told Tobio she was glad he was her brother.

When Tobio pushed the big doors open, his eyes immediately spotted his sister sitting in the corner of the room, typing on her phone. She looked the exact same as she used to look, hair straight and black and her lips thin and pursed.

"Yuuko."

She looked up at him with a blank look.

"You're here."

Tobio nodded his hands shaking deep inside his pockets.

"How are they?"

"The doctor told me that there was nothing too serious. There was a drunk driver who almost hit them but dad drove the car away straight into a tree. I think he has a concussion and a broken leg, Mom needs surgery and Haruka broke her nose when her face hit the driver's seat. They'll be fine."

Tobio sighed in relief and collapsed on one of the uncomfortable chairs of the hospital.

"See? I told you they'll be fine." Oikawa beamed and shook Tobio's hair. He then held out his hand toward Yuuko.

"Hello! I'm Oikawa Tooru, Tobio's friend."

Yuuko raised an eyebrow at him.

"His friend."

"Yeah," Tobio looked at her sister with an annoyed look. "My friend."

Yuuko slowly nodded and shook Oikawa's hand, ignoring his confused look. Oikawa looked at the two siblings who were each looking at anything but each other and then announced that he was going to look for some coffee, leaving them alone.


	15. Chapter 15

Tobio didn't think that seeing his sister again after so much time would be that hard.  
He had been angry at her for such a long time, thinking that he didn't care anymore, that she was a part of his past. Knowing that his sister hated him used to make him irritated, but as he watched Yuuko sitting on one of the shitty hospital's waiting room chairs he just felt the need to cry. Or to scream. Maybe both.

Tobio's foot tapped aginst the white floor, praying for Oikawa to come back and break the ice. Yuuko was not the kind of person who'd laugh at stupid puns and flirty jokes but anything was better than the weird awkward silence surrounding the two siblings.

Tobio let his eyes linger on Yuuko with a puzzled expression. He couldn't help but notice that she was wearing flats, which was weird since Yuuko used to wear converses all the time. And she was wearing contacts instead of the black-rimmed glasses she had since middle school. Tobio thought that it only made her face look older.

Yuuko's eyes rose from her phone to watch him with intensity, and Tobio flinched at her catching him staring and looked awkwardly at the nurse desk. Yuuko pursed her lips and shoved her phone in her purse, clearing her throat.

"Mom told me that you worked in a tattoo shop, but I didn't think you'd be covered in them."

Typical.

Tobio leaned in. "I thought you didn't talk to mom."

"She called me to tell me about the divorce."

"And you actually answered? That's surprising."

Yuuko crossed her arms. "It's a shame, really. Wasting the education you got to become a delinquent."

"Being a delinquent is actually pretty fun, you should try it."

"You're still childish?"

"You're still a bitch."

Yuuko was about to protest but Tobio interrupted her.

"Why did the hospital call you anyway?"

"I'm mom and dad's emergency contact and I was around, so I came by."

"You were around and didn't visit them?"

"It's much more complicated than that."

"No, it's not." Tobio's hands turned into fists.

"I'm the one you don't want to see, and you know that I don't live there anymore. They are worried sick about you and Haruka hasn't seen you in years, why couldn't you visit? They didn't do anything to you."

"We don't have the same principles. I didn't feel like going into stupid arguments."

"That's bullshit. You're angry because they didn't disown me."

"I'm upset because they didn't try to put some sense into you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"They didn't try to stop your whole gay phase at the beginning."

"My sexuality is not a phase."

"A cry for attention then."

Tobio laughed in disbelief. "I can't believe this. You think that I'm gay for the attention?"  
"Obviously. It's not natural, or healthy."

Tobio stared at Yuuko, his anger replaced by sadness.

"You know what's not natural or 'healthy'? Abandoning your whole family for _years_ , because of something as dumb as this. You're cold hearted, intolerant bitch and I feel sorry for you."

Yuuko huffed then went back to her phone, not paying him any more attention. Tobio wished he could do the same, but his phone's battery was completely empty and he was left to play with the hair tie that he kept on his wrist in case. Shouyou's hair was not that long but sometimes he liked to put it in a tiny bun which Tobio found both adorable and hot at the same time.

"Here Tobio-chan." Oikawa was finally back, holding two coffees and a plastic bag. He handed the bag to Tobio who found zero coke and some Pocky inside.

"Thanks."  
Oikawa smiled and handed one of the coffees to Yuuko who took it with a forced smile.

"Thank you."

Oikawa sat down next to Tobio and took a sip from his coffee with a grimace.

"The coffee here is disgusting. The one your boyfriend make is much better."  
Tobio shrugged."I don't like coffee anyway, but he is a good barista I guess."

"You have a boyfriend?"

Tobio found it hard to read Yuuko's expression, her face half hidden by her phone. A mix of annoyance and amazement, perhaps?

"Yes."

"Didn't Tobio tell you? They're the cutest. I thought you talked about it with your family though."

Tobio munched on a Pocky, trying to sound as nonchalant as he could.

"Yuuko is not really a part of the family anymore."

Oikawa was silent for a moment before smirking a little bit. He then lifted his arms up, stretching before wrapping a long arm around Tobio's shoulders, bringing the shorter boy close to him.

"Really?"

Tobio rolled his eyes, trying hard to not laugh at Yuuko's face.

"Excuse me, are you here for the Kageyama family?"

Tobio and Yuuko both got up immediately.

"Yes. I'm their son."  
A nurse who looked around Tobio's age smiled at him.

"Your father and sister are awake. Your mom is in surgery right now, she has some glass fragments in her arms from the windshield but it's nothing major. You can go see them."

Tobio looked at Yuuko who sat down. "You can go first. I'll come later."

When Tobio stepped into the room, he saw Haruka standing next to his dad who was laying on a bed. Her nose was bandaged, some scars littered her arms and she looked shocked but Tobio was relieved by her being okay.

He quickly stepped toward her and hugged her tight, burying her face in his shoulder.

"Tobio! You're hurting me!"

Tobio let go of his sister and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Sorry. I'm just... happy that you're fine."

He then turned to his father who's leg was wrapped in a cast.

"They said you had a concussion."  
His father nodded and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"My head feels like it's going to explode and my leg is killing me but other than that I'm fine." Hiroshi looked at his son with worry.

"Did they say when your mom is out of surgery? How did you drive here? How did the hospital even got your number?"

"They said it won't take long, and she'll be fine. Oikawa drove me here, he's in the waiting room and," Tobio hesitated before telling his father that the hospital called Yuuko and not him.

Tobio's dad sat up straight, his face scrunching in pain.

"Yuuko's here?"

"Yeah. She's in the waiting room."

"She is?" Haruka looked uncertain, like she wasn't sure about whether she should be happy about seeing her sister after this whole time or angry about her not being there in the first place.

"Is she going to stay?" His father looked hopeful, and Tobio looked down, not wanting to disappoint him.

"I hope so."

  
Oikawa sipped his crappy coffee, looking at Yuuko with a curious glance. Now that Tobio was gone, she seemed a lot more nervous and kept pushing her hair behind her ear and tapping her legs on the floor.

After about five minutes of her glancing at her phone, watch and the door Tobio went through, she got up and brushed her jeans.

"I'm leaving. Tell Tobio that I had to go."

"What?" Oikawa got up and walked after her, trying his best to match her steps. She was by far shorter than he was, but much quicker.

"You can't leave. You didn't visit your parents or you sister yet."

"Yeah, and I probably shouldn't. We're not on good terms."

Oikawa grabbed her wrist gently, stopping her from her speed walking.

"You can't just go away and leave! It's your family!"

Yuuko looked at him with a hard look but didn't shake his hand away. "You heard Tobio. I'm sure they don't want me here."

"Because you abandoned them."

Yuuko smiled bitterly. "Did Tobio tell you that? Is he spreading the story of his evil sister who left him?"

"He didn't have to. I didn't even know you existed before tonight, and from what I saw I can understand why. Let me guess, he told you he was gay and you didn't like that."

Oikawa knew he was right just from the way Yuuko looked away from him. He looked at her with furrowed eyebrows, feeling angry and insulted for his friend. "Do I disgust you too?"

Yuuko snatched her hand away from him, her face a deep shade of red. "This in none of your business. You have no right to judge me."

"Maybe I don't. But as Tobio's friend, I can tell you that you should stay. He doesn't show it, but you are important to him."

"It doesn't matter. I don't belong there." She looked at the door again. "Not anymore."

When Tobio came back to the waiting room, Oikawa was in the waiting room alone.

"My mom got out. Her and my dad are fine now, but they'll have to stay here for a couple of days." Tobio looked around the waiting room and his face fell. "She left, didn't she?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry."  
Tobio sighed and sat down next to Oikawa.

"Family sucks sometimes."

"Yeah."


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel so bad for not writing more frequently, but I have so much to do even though it's summer vacation. I'm going to be in France for a month, without my laptop, so I hope I'll have time to write!

After some persuading, Oikawa went back to Sendai, leaving Tobio seating in the waiting room with Haruka, both of them gulping what must have been their third cup of coffee.

"So, this guy Oikawa," Haruka leaned her chin on Tobio's shoulder with wide eyes."Is he single?"

Tobio threw his sister a look of disgust. "No. And he's too gay and too old for you to be interested in him"

"Yeah, yeah. But he is cute."

"Don't you have a boyfriend?"

"We're not together. Yet. And I'm joking, I'm not into old guys."

"He's like, two years older than me."

Haruka hummed and Tobio tapped his foot against the metal leg of the chair, rolling his eyes at Haruka. His parents were asleep, but Tobio wanted to wait for them to wake up again. Haruka was in the waiting room with him, claiming that she couldn't stand her stiff bed. Tobio knew that she just didn't want to leave him alone, and he was thankful for the company.

"Do you have your phone?"

Haruka nodded and handed her iPhone to Tobio who dialed Shouyou's number. His thumb hovered over the call button, hesitating on whether he should call his boyfriend who was a heavy sleeper, before pressing on it and bringing the phone to his ear.

It took Shouyou a while to pick up, and Tobio was about to hang up when he heard a groggy voice.  
"Hello?"

"Shouyou! It's me."

Tobio heard some noise in the background before his boyfriend talked with a much louder voice.  
"Holy shit, you scared me! I called you five times but you didn't answer!"

Tobio got up to get away from Haruka's amused face and started to walk down the hall next to the waiting room.

"My phone's dead. How was the concert?"

"Are you sure you want to talk about some dumb concert right now and not about what happened? You just said that you were going to the hospital with no explanation!"  
Tobio smiled, imagining Shouyou's concerned face and wild bed hair.

"My parents and my sister got into a car accident, but it's nothing too serious, they're fine now."

Shouyou let out a relieved sigh. "That's good. Are they going to stay there for a long time?"

"A couple of days, probably. I think I'm going to stay here for about a week, to help them and all that."

"Yeah, sure... But are you okay?"

Tobio reached a vending machine and typed in the number of a milk carton. He slid some coins in the machine and started sipping his drink, not answering immediately.

"Why wouldn't I be fine?"

"You don't sound fine. Something's troubling you."

"Nothing's troubling me." Tobio winced at the aggressiveness in his voice and squeezed the now almost empty carton in his hand.

"There is. You get defensive when you're anxious."

"I don't."

"You do."

"I don't."

"You do! You're doing it right now!"

Tobio threw the empty milk carton in a trash can and then pressed his forehead to the cold white wall.

"It's nothing, I mean... Yuuko was here. She was kind of a bitch, like usual."

Tobio told Shouyou about his sister before, never going deep into details and ending conversations about her quickly.

"Did she say anything?"

"Not really. I kind of wish she had. I wish she'd give me some kind of reaction instead of just being cold."

"Was she at least happy to see your parents and Haruka?"

"She didn't see them, she just left when they told us that they're doing okay."  
Shouyou whistled. "Do you think she'll come around at some point?"

"I don't know. And I wish I could say that I don't care, but I do. More than I should."

"Hey, she's your sister. Of course you care, it's nothing to be ashamed of."

"I know, it just pisses me off that she doesn't care at all."

"I think she does. She just doesn't know it yet."

"Maybe. You do say some smart things sometimes, you know?"

"Shut up, Bakageyama."

  
Tobio did end up falling asleep on two of the waiting rooms chairs, his jacket serving him as a pillow.  
When he woke up, Haruka was standing in front of him, twisting a pair of keys around of her fingers, a tired look on her face and dark bags under her eyes.

"Come on." She flicked his forehead. "We're going home."

"Why?"

"Because I'm starving and really need a shower. You need one too."

"What about mom and dad?"

"Tobio, they don't need a babysitter. The doctor said they'll probably come home in the evening. Now come on."

They ended up taking a cab home and Haruka ran up the stairs the second they walked in, slamming the door of the bathroom behind her. Tobio rolled his eyes before locking the door and making his way to the kitchen. He drank some water and shoved a muffin in his mouth before rummaging through the fridge and pulling out eggs and cheese, not feeling like making anything more complicated than that.

Tobio was grating some cheese when Haruka walked in with wet hair and her Dragon Ball Z pajamas. She took a Twix bar out of the cupboard before leaning on the counter beside Tobio, looking at him stirring the eggs.

"Why do you always make them scrambled?"

Tobio shrugged. "I always mess up omelets."  
Haruka munched on her chocolate loudly.

"Were you talking to this Hinata guy before?"

"Yeah."

"You two are still together?"

Tobio frowned at his little sister. "Why do you sound so surprised?"

"He's too cute for you."

"Shut up. At least I'm not pining after some guy instead of asking him out."

"I did ask him out, and we went out. He just never told me that I was his girlfriend."

"Does he have to?"

"Obviously. He has to make it clear that we're together because then I might think that we are when we're actually not, which can lead to really awkward conversations-"

"I'm pretty sure you're the only person who thinks like that. Did he ask you to hang out again?"

"Yeah."

"Then he thinks you're together."

"What if he doesn't?"

Before Tobio could answer, Haruka's phone played some rock song Tobio didn't know.

"Hello?"

_"Haruka! Are you okay?"_

"Hi, Ren. I'm good what about-"

_"Mei called me and said you were in some kind of accident! What happened?"_

Tobio smirked and Haruka frowned at him, realizing he could hear the conversation. Tobio placed some eggs on a plate and Haruka took it and climbed up the stairs to her room.

Tobio ate too and then went to his room, taking out of his almost empty closet some fresh clothes. Most of what was left in his old room were old shirts from high school that didn't really fit him anymore, but Tobio didn't feel like wearing the sweaty clothes he wore before, so he put on the largest shirt and shorts he could find when he got out of the shower before crashing on his bed and falling asleep.

Tobio was awakened by a knock on his door.  
When he opened his eyes, it was already dark outside. His window was opened, and Tobio shuddered from the chilly wind that was coming through it. He got up, shut his window closed and opened his door.  
Shouyou was standing on the other side of the door, hands behind his back and swinging on his heels. He was wearing a black beanie that matched with the studs in his ear and Tobio's heart fluttered in his chest from how beautiful Shouyou was.

Tobio brought Shouyou close to him and wrapped his arms around him, burying his boyfriend's face in his neck.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to check up on you since you."

"So you came here all the way from Sendai?"

"You sounded upset."

Tobio squeezed Shouyou harder, making the smaller man giggle.

"Who knew you'll be that happy to see me."

"Of course I'm happy to see you. I love you."

Tobio let go of Shouyou. "How do you even know where my parents live?"

"I called the number you called me with earlier and you sister answered, so I asked her. She's the one who opened the door to me."

Haruka's head popped from the door of her room.

"You're boyfriend is really cute, Tobio. Just like in the pictures you showed me."  
Tobio shot his sister a glare and Shouyou laughed. "He showed you pictures?"

"Yeah, and you're shorter than I thought you'll be."

"Haruka!"

"Sorry"

"It's okay, I get that a lot." Shouyou smiled.

"I'm not offended."

Tobio sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "When are mom and dad coming?"

"Mom called and said they'll be here in about an hour. They need to fill paperwork and all that crap."

"Good. I'm going to make dinner."  
Shouyou grabbed Tobio's hand in his, lacing their fingers together. "I'll help you."

Shouyou turned out to be a good cook. Sure, he was messy, he sometimes threw some unexpected spices into the pot without even looking at the recipe, which confused Tobio, but both the miso soup and Hayashi rice they made turned out to be delicious. Tobio washed the dishes they used while Shouyou set the table, and by the time they were done there was a knock on the front door.

"They're here." Shouyou looked at Tobio, a both nervous and terrified look on his face. "Do you think they'll like me?"

"Of course they will. I promise."

"Okay."

"They might make you sleep on the couch though."

Shouyou laughed, and Tobio smiled at him, his hand never leaving Shouyou's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really bad at finishing chapters.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo it's been a month. Sorry about not uploading, I'm not home and don't have my laptop and since I hate writing on my phone, writing this chapter took me forever, but I did make it longer than usual! So enjoy.  
> Not edited, sorry about mistakes/typos.

As soon as Tobio opened the door, a pair of arms was wrapped around him, pulling him into a tight hug.

He immediately recognized the smell of mint and the curly hair that tickled his neck and he hugged back his mother, burying his face in her hair as she squeezed him tighter.

After a few seconds, she let him go, pressing her palm to his cheek with a wide grin.

 

"There you are! Your father told me that you came to see us but that you and Haruka got home. I'm so glad you're here."

Tobio smiled back at his mother.

"I'm glad you're okay, okaasan."

His mother's eyes looked behind Tobio and she looked back at him with confusion.

"I didn't know we had a guest!" She clicked her tongue toward Tobio with a disapproving look. "You should know better than to let in somebody when the house is in such a mess!" She quickly stepped toward Shouyou and put her hand forward. "I'm Kageyama Risa, Tobio's and Haruka's mom. Nice to meet you."

 

"Nice to meet you too, Kageyama san! I'm Hinata Shouyou. I'm Tobio's..." Shouyou looked hesitantly at Tobio with a blush on his face.

 

"He's my boyfriend."

 

His mother looked at both of them with a shocked face, not saying anything as Tobio's dad locked the front door and put a hand on his son's shoulder, taking his weight off the crutches he was holding.

 

"Nice to meet you, Hinata. Tobio didn't tell us he had a boyfriend so we're a bit surprised."

 

Risa snapped out of her shocked state and beamed at Shouyou as if he was the one who hung the moon.

 

"Welcome, Shouyou-kun! This is a surprise, yes, but you are welcome here. Make yourself home."

 

"Thank you, Kageyama-san."

 

Tobio helped his father get to the table and then called his mom, Haruka and Shouyou- who were all chatting at the entrance over for dinner. They all sat down to eat and Tobio served the food, looking at his parents with worry.

"What did the doctor say? Will you be okay or do you need to get your injuries checked?"

Tobio's dad shrugged and took a sip from his soup, humming in approvment before answering.

"It should take about two months for my leg to heal and Risa is going to have some scars."

Otake was about to take a bite of rice when he saw his son looking at him with a mix of worry and doubt.

"We really are fine, Tobio. Just tired and shaken up a little."

Haruka shook her head slightly, her long hair brushing the wooden surface of the table.

"You worry too much."

"Yes, he's always been like that, worrying about everything and everybody," Tobio's mom leaned over the table, looking at Shouyou with interest. "Is he like that with you too?"

Shouyou's cheeks are tinted red and he clears his throat. "Sometimes. But I guess it's nice that at least one of us is responsible."

Tobio looked at his boyfriend with an amused look. He had never seen Shouyou looking that nervous with pink ears, his fingers tapping the table without any particular rhythm.

 

"How did you two meet? Were you one of Tobio's costumer?" Tobio's dad eyed the piercings on Shouyou's ear and lip.

"My best friend works with Tobio, but we met in the café where I work." Shouyou munched on his rice, his soup long gone. "We just happened to bump into each other after that." Shouyou smiled at Tobio who was sitting right in front of him. "And here we are now."

 

Risa's eyes followed the adoring look Tobio sent Shouyou's way and she laughed. "It's good to see that Tobio found himself such a cute boyfriend. The only guy he's ever brought home was Kindaichi, and that's been over for a while..." Risa patted her son's head. "You seem happy."

Tobio smiled at her and went back to eating, hoping the way he looked up at Shouyou from time to time wasn't obvious.

 

Tobio and Shouyou both volunteered to wash the dishes, Shouyou washing them and Tobio drying them and putting them in their place. They didn't say anything and a comfortable silence settled between them, the only sounds heard were the water running, glasses knocking into each other and cupboards being opened and slammed shut.

"Cute picture." Shouyou finally broke the silence and nodded toward the fridge, were pictures covered almost every inch of the white surface. Tobio's face flushed and he quickly snatched the picture Shouyou was looking at, touching the edges where the paper that was obviously bad quality was starting to crumble. He was about four when this picture was taken. Tobio didn't exactly remember where it was taken, probably in Greece where his mother liked to go during vacation. Shouyou smiled as he looked closely at little Tobio, standing in a pool with Yuuko, her thin arms around his waist holding him up. They were both tanned from the long days under the sun and Tobio could feel his skin tingle at the memories of all the sunburns he got in all of their family trips.

 

"Was your hair lighter when you were younger?" Shouyou handed Tobio the last bowl and dried his hands with the towel that was hanging near the sink.

"Yeah. It got darker when I was about nine, I think?" Tobio leaned back against the counter. "Yuuko and I used to look very similar, some people thought that we were twins."

"Really?" Shouyou scrunched up his nose and put his hair back with a hairband. "She didn't look anything like you in the pictures you showed me."

 

When Tobio told Shouyou about his older sister, Shouyou wanted to see what she looked like and Tobio reluctantly showed him Yuuko's profile picture on Facebook, knowing that Shouyou could see that the siblings weren't even friends on social media.

 

"The more we grew up, the more we changed. She looks like my dad and Haruka and I look like my mom."

Shouyou put the picture back on the fridge before walking to Tobio and leaning into him, resting his head on his boyfriend's broad chest.

"Haruka is like a more feminine, cuter and nicer version of you." Shouyou snickered as Tobio flicked him on the forehead with a fond expression.

"You don't think I'm cute?"

"No," Shouyou teased, his hands going up and down Tobio's hips. "You're not cute, you're hot."

Tobio buried his face in Shouyou's neck, nuzzling his ear and smirking as Shouyou shivered.

"Are you tired? We can watch something if you want."

Shouyou nodded eagerly. "I need to catch up on Criminal Minds. I'm like, two seasons behind."

"I don't get why you watch all of it. It's the kind of show that has a different plot in every episode. Like Friends."

Shouyou rolled his eyes and Tobio roamed the snack cupboard, looking for microwave popcorn.

"That's not true! Every character has a plot and usually every season or so has a background plot."

Tobio panted as he finally found the popcorn, throwing it in the microwave and fetching some cans of Zero Coke from the fridge. "Whatever. You know I can't keep up with shows."

"Are you too dumb for them?"

"Shut up."

 

"Shouyou."

"Yeah?"

"Out of all the agents in the BAU, who would you fuck, marry and kill?"

Shouyou hummed, thinking about Tobio's question, his fingers drumming lightly the bowl of popcorn which was already empty.

"I guess that... I'll fuck Derek, kill Prentiss and Mary Reid."

"Hmm. Interesting."

"Who would you?" Shouyou smiled with amusement, licking at any trace of salt and butter on his fingers.

"I haven't seen that many episodes but based on what I did see I'll have to mary Reid, fuck Hotch and kill JJ."

Shouyou giggled. "I didn't know you had a thing for bossy old men."

Tobio raised his eyebrows, crushed the empty can in his hand and wrapped an arm around Shouyou's shoulders, playing with a strand of long orange hair. "Jealous?"

Shouyou leaned on Tobio's shoulder and kissed him behind his ear, careful to not touch Tobio's still sensitive helix piercing.

"You wish."

After watching what to Tobio felt like twenty but probably was six episodes of psycho serial killers being thrown to jail Tobio dragged Shouyou up the stairs, leaving his laptop and the empty bowl of popcorn on the coffee table and hoping that his mother won't be too mad about it the following morning.

 

When they reached Tobio's room, Shouyou collapsed on the chair that was next to the neat desk and went through the huge bookshelf that was on the wall as Tobio sat down on the bed, smoothing the messy covers.

 

"Why do you have a book in English about America's history?" Shouyou flipped through the thick textbook, his nose scrunched up as he read some of it, not understanding half of the words in English.

"I needed the History credit when I was in uni and it was the only available class since I signed up the last-minute."

Shouyou snorted, putting the textbook back where it has been before. "Are you even good at English?"

"No." Tobio smiled. "I don't even know how I got passing grades. The teacher must have had liked me."

Shouyou took a binder that was on the desk and his eyes widen when he saw what was in it.

"Whoa. Did you draw all of these?"

"Yeah. They're old though, I drew some of them while I was still in high school. I wasn't really good."

Shouyou gasped at Tobio. "Not good? You were amazing! I wish I had that kind of talent."

 

"You do. You write."

 

Shouyou smiled sadly. "But I can't do anything with it. The most I can write is lame fan fiction or the beginning of stories before giving up. I'm wasting whatever little talent I've got and I'm working in a coffee-house." Shouyou's expression was now bitter, his hands balled into fists.

Tobio shut the binder and shoved it in the bookshelf, bringing Shouyou close to him until the shorter boy was sitting on his lap, their noses almost touching.

"You're going to do great things, I know you will. You're a good writer, you just need time to find your muse." Tobio kissed Shouyou, his chapped lips pulling at Shouyou's softer ones. "I love you."

 

Shouyou threw his arms around Tobio's neck, causing them both to fall back on the mattress. Shouyou kissed Tobio with heat, his tongue lightly grazing Tobio's lips. They lay like that, sucking each other's faces for about five minutes until Shouyou kissed his way down Tobio's face, sucking under his jaw.

Tobio gasped silently, reminding himself of the three other persons in the house and his fingers made their way to Shouyou's hair, pulling lightly. Shouyou took off his shirt, his tattoo gleaming in the darkness of the room. Tobio took his shirt off too, and lied there awkwardly, watching in silence as Shouyou looked at him, his fingers following the lines of Tobio's tattoos, touching the kanjis of his parent's and sister's names on his hip, the crown on his chest and the small flowers and Phoenix on his arms.

"I really like your tattoos." Shouyou beamed before leaping back in. "I really like the whole of you."

 

It was kind of hot in the room because of the closed window, and Shouyou and Tobio both faintly smelled of sweat, but none of those things bothered Tobio. The only thing he could think about was Shouyou's lips on his chest, mouthing at his nipples and nuzzling what was left of Tobio's abs from his time as a setter.

 

When Tobio felt Shouyou's hands on the hem of his sweatpants and boxers, he shivered and Shouyou looked up at him through his long lashes with worry.

"Are you okay? Did I do something wrong? Shit, I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

Tobio clasped his hand on Shouyou's mouth smiling softly.

"I'm fine, Sho." Tobio took Shouyou's face in his, bringing his boyfriend in for a deep kiss, his fingers going up and down Shouyou's back.

Shouyou's hands sneaked back to Tobio's pants and he yanked them down, his right hand going up and down Tobio's erection with hesitation.

"Is this okay Tobio?"

"Perfect." Tobio sucked at Shouyou's neck."I love you."

"I love you too."

Shouyou started to speed up, and Tobio moaned, his long legs wrapping around Shouyou's waist.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The school year has barely started and I already want it to end. I have pressure coming at me from everywhere, and even though writing helps with it I don't know how much I will actually write these next months since this year is going to be hell :(  
> Anyway, here's a new chapter. I don't know if I'll write a really explicit Kagehina scene yet, but I'll try to add more fluff ;)

When Tobio got out of his room, three days after his parents got home, Oikawa was in his kitchen.

The brunette was wearing an apron, his hair pinned back with a bobby pin. He was mixing some pancake batter and laughing at something Tobio's mother -who was stirring some eggs in a large pan- was saying, both of them looking as if they were close friends and hadn't just met.

"What are you doing here?" Tobio greeted with a yawn. "It's only nine am."

Oikawa smiled brightly and waved at Tobio, sending some flour in the blackhead's direction and ignoring his huff of annoyance.

"Good morning, Tobio! Daichi gave me the whole day off so I could come and get you and Shrimpy home."

"You didn't have to," Tobio mumbled and sat on one of the high chairs around the kitchen island. "We were planning on catching the train." When Tobio told Oikawa they were coming home, his friend insisted on coming to get them in Torono, not giving in to Tobio who tried to convince him not to.

"I'm not going to make you take the train! Trains are awful!" Oikawa had said over the phone the day before their departure, his voice muffled by the voices of a cursing customer -who apparently was getting a dermal- and a soothing Yachi who sounded on the verge of panic.

"What's wrong with trains?"

"There are so many weird people there, and the bathroom is disgusting."

"Are you serious? People take the train all the time."

"I took it once."

"Well I can't afford a car, so I'm taking the train."

"I'll give you a ride."

"You don't have to."

"I'll be there at noon!" Oikawa said cheerfully and hung up before Tobio could tell him to not bother.

"You're here early."

Oikawa slid a plate of eggs in front of Tobio who frowned at the plate, seeing that Oikawa had put ketchup on the side, exactly the way he liked it.

"I woke up early, so I figured I might as well spend some time with your family since you won't stop talking about them." Oikawa turned to Tobio's mom with a smile.

"Hopefully I'm not intruding."

Tobio's mom pinched Oikawa's cheek affectionally. "Not at all, sweetie. Tobio's friends are always welcome here."

Tobio chuckled but looked at Oikawa with suspicion, knowing that in his friend's case waking up early meant not sleeping at all.

"How's Iwaizumi?"  
Oikawa's smile faltered for a second and

Tobio felt a pang of worry for his friend go over him.

"He's fine. Perfect, actually."

Oikawa had never been a good liar.

"Are you sure?"

Oikawa sent an icy smile toward Tobio.

"Certain."

Shouyou walked into the kitchen, with his hair going all over the place and, to Tobio's embarrassment, a dark purple bruise on his collarbone which his low cut shirt did a poor job covering.

"Good morning!" Shoyuou hoped on the chair next to Tobio, leaning in to kiss him on the jaw.

"How come you're up that early?" Shouyou thanked Oikawa who handed him a plate of food and started to dig in, barely finishing his sentence before stuffing himself with pancakes.

"You woke me up when you slammed the door."  
"

You usually never get up, no matter how much noise I make. You sleep like a dead person."

Shouyou shrugged with a smile, some syrup smeared across his lower lip.  
Oikawa leaned his elbows on the marble, sticking his fork in his plate without actually eating anything, a mopping look on his face.

"Ukai came by with his boyfriend yesterday. They want matching tattoos or some shit like that. Never thought that Ukai would be the one for cliche." A forced chuckle left Oikawa's twitching lips.

"Did he make an appointment? I need to see what he wants first."

"Yeah, I think they'll show you Tuesday. I hope Takeda will grow some balls and get a piercing this time. He always flips out and gives up before I even get the needle out."

"I never got my ears pierced." Tobio's mom was washing the dishes, a stack of pancakes and eggs piled on two plates next to her, probably for Haruka and Otake who were still sleeping.

"I was too scared, and to be honest I didn't really like piercings and tattoos in general."  
Oikawa smiled charmingly at Risa. "I could get yours done, if you want, Kageyama-san. It will barely hurt."

Risa laughed and patted Oikawa's shoulder before going up the stairs. "I promise I'll come by next time I'll be at Sendai. Maybe I'll feel adventurous."

After Risa left, a comfortable silence filled the room and Tobio who had cleared his whole plate in less than five minutes was running his hand up and down Shouyou's thigh, admiring the soft skin under his fingertips, the fine hair that covered Shouyou's legs barely noticeable.

"Iwaizumi and I had a fight."  
Both Tobio's and Shouyou's eyes went wide, following Oikawa as he continued to push around the untouched food on his plate.

"What happened?" Shouyou rubbed Oikawa's wrist comfortingly and the taller man froze as he was snapped out of his thoughts.

"I... It was my fault, really." Tobio raised his eyebrows at Oikawa. "I got angry at him for missing date night even though it wasn't his fault. I got everything ready and he called me at the last minute to tell me that he had an emergency at the hospital."

"And?"

Oikawa sighed and buried his face in his hand, kicking his plate with his elbow without flinching as Shouyou caught it with his quick reflexes.

"I ignored him for two days, he showed up at the shop to see what's wrong and I got angry at him for not spending enough time with me."

Tobio blinked for a few seconds before smacking Oikawa on the top of his head, earning a yelp in response.

"Have you gone mad?"

"I know it wasn't a good idea! But I get clingy sometimes. I can't help it..."

"You can't blame him for having a job! He works in the ER, of course, he's going to have emergencies!" Tobio's arms were crossed and he was looking at Oikawa with a stern look.

"That's why they call it the emergency room, you know." Shouyou added, his lips suppressing a smile.

"It's not funny!" Oikawa pouted. "I know I fucked up. And now Iwa-chan is mad at me, and I don't know what to do!"

"Apologize?"

Oikawa grunted. "I don't want to. He's the one who got mad at me first."

"You ignored him, of course he's going to be mad at you."

Oikawa didn't say anything and Tobio sighed before getting up.

"Do whatever you want. But believe me, if you won't give up that pride of yours over something that stupid then he won't stick around. And I won't defend you if he did, even though you're my friend."

Oikawa didn't respond and just stared at the brown cupboards across of him. Tobio kissed Shouyou's hair. "I'm going to take a shower and then we'll go, okay?"

Shouyou nodded with a smile and Tobio left, leaving Oikawa alone with Hinata who was sneaking glances at him over his tall glass of lemon juice, (Oikawa's face scrunched up at that, because who the hell drinks lemon juice?) his orange hair goind every direction around his small face.

Oikawa could see why Tobio liked him, with his soft cheeks and big eyes. He almost looked like a doll. A loud and excited one, but a beauty nevertheless. Not Oikawa's cup of tea though. He was more into bulky spiked haired men who got angry at him for being a self centered asshole.

"What do you think of this, Weasly?"

Hinata didn't seem to take offence by the nickname, an amused smile on his face. "I think that Tobio is right, but I guess I can understand why you were disappointed."

"Oh?"

"Yeah." Hinata dropped his plate and glass in the sink before starting to wash them. "You were waiting for this date and it's okay to be angry and sad because you don't see your boyfriend. I think it shows that you really love him."

"But?"

"When you love someone, it's not all about you. You need to accept the fact that you're not the center of your own world anymore. If you really love him, then his job and his interests will be more important to you than your own, because they make him happy. And the only thing that'll matter will be the satisfied look they get when they do this thing they like right."

Oikawa mused over Hinata's words. "I... guess you're right. I'll try to do something."

"Of course I'm right." Hinata's smug smile turned to a roll of his eyes when Tobio shouted that there wasn't hot water for another shower.

"It is hard sometimes."

Oikawa laughed, shaking his head at the orange haired man who ran up the stairs, ready to join his boyfriend, just to save water of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is short, but I wanted the next chapter to be longer and completely focused on Iwaoi, so yeah.  
> Hopefully the end wasn't too sappy??


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hey, sorry about not posting for a long time. Looks like this school year is going to be way harder than I thought, I barely have time to write :(  
> This one is kind of a filler, I wanted to do an Iwaoi chapter but then decided to divide it into two shorter chapters, this one focusing more on Oikawa. There's honestly not much happening here, it's more of like a preview for the next one but I hope you'll enjoy it anyway!

When Tooru got home after dropping Kageyama and Hinata at Kageyama's flat, he walked straight into his room and threw himself on it, his face straight into his soft pillow.

He stayed there with his nose rubbing painfully against the smelly fabric of the pillowcase that probably should have had been washed weeks ago for what felt like three hours, but probably was just fifteen minutes of feeling sorry for himself before crawling up and seating somewhat straight to take his phone out of his skin-tight jeans pocket.

He connected his phone to his charger and scrolled through social media, liking his friend's Instagram pictures and scoffing at their dumb snaps.

After ten minutes of seeing how much all of his friends were enjoying themselves while he was miserable and probably soon to be single, Tooru threw his hone across the bed where it landed dangerously close to the edge of the bed. He looked at it for a few seconds before falling back against the soft mattress hoping to fall asleep for a couple of hours, but Tooru fell deep in thoughts instead

Tooru has never been good with dealing with his problems. He was good at pushing them deep in the back of his mind and leaving them there, hoping they'll go away.

Sometimes they did, and sometimes he kept avoiding them, not caring about whether him being an irresponsible idiot was an issue to anybody else.

But now Hajime thought he was a huge asshole, and that really bothered Tooru because he actually cared. For the first time in a while, Tooru felt like he didn't need to change the way he looked or acted for him.

Even on Tooru's worst days, when the humidity made his hair go all over the place, when he was moody or said the stupidest things, when he laughed so hard he started to snort, Hajime still looked at him as if he was the most beautiful thing in the world.

Tooru looked at his wrist examining the cheap plastic watch his nephew got him three years ago for his birthday. He still kept it even though it was covered with scratches and even though his parents sent him a brand new one last year for the new year. He kept this one deep in his bedside drawer, still in its package.

It was two p.m, which meant he still had to go through the whole day without having anything to do. He told Daichi he could make it to his afternoon shift, but the manager refused, not giving in to Tooru's pleads.

"Didn't you ask for some days off anyway?You should have a vacation, go out, have some fun. And get some sleep, the bags under your eyes look quite alarming." Before Tooru could respond, Daichi hung up, leaving him huffing at his empty car.

Tooru did ask for those days off, but that was back when Hajime wasn't mad at him. He had it all planned out, long days in amusement parks (Tooru hated heights but Hajime loved roller coasters), walks through the park with ice cream, going to the movies.

Tooru even bought tickets to see "IT" since Hajime mentioned once that Stephen King was his favorite author.

Maybe he'll go watch it alone, even though he liked the idea of watching a horror movie because it gave him an excuse to hug Hajime's biceps which were, in Tooru's opinion, god's gift to humanity.  
Tooru sighed and ruffled his hair before sending a text to Takahiro.

 _Wanna go see it with me? I need a cuddle partner_  
  
Tooru locked his phone and stretched before going out of bed and putting oversized sweatpants instead of his suffocating jeans. He dragged his feet to his tiny kitchen. It was neat and clean, just like the rest of his small apartment. Tooru took some leftovers he had in his fridge, some rice noodle with fried chicken and put it in the microwave, punching the start button.

He leaned on the counter and tapped his foot on the floor impatiently before giving in and taking the plate out, not feeling like waiting for the twenty-four seconds left and took it to his room along with a bottle of apple juice that has been in his almost empty fridge longer than it probably should.

After jumping on his bed and devouring half of the food, Tooru checked his phone and saw that Hiro had texted him back.

  
_Can't. Going out with the hot intern._

  
_Right, I forgot it was tonight. Nervous?_

  
_Not really, he has this really relaxing vibe._

  
_Or maybe he was high when you asked him out._

  
_Nah, he looks like the kind of guys who studied in uni instead of partying._

  
_Unlike you_

 _Haha,_ ikr _. Red shirt with black jeans or green button-up with blue jeans?_  

Tooru started to type a response but then decided to just call his friend who had no knowledge about clothes.

"Hey?"

"You do know that both green and red make your hair stand out in a really unflattering way, right?"

"I forgot to do my laundry. I hope he won't notice that my boxers have a stain on them."

"Gross. Do you think you'll actually get to the stage of him seeing you naked?"

"Maybe? I'm pretty sure he's into me. Who wouldn't?" Tooru knew Hiro was smirking just from the sound of his voice.

"Whatever. Do you want me to bring you a shirt or something?"

"No, I'll just go wash some things at Yahaba's place. He usually doesn't mind."

"He does, he bitches about it to me. Wear your black tank top, it gives the illusion that you have some muscles."

"Who cares, it won't stay on me for long anyway. Talking about muscles, how's Iwa-chan?"

"Don't call him that." Tooru frowned at how angry his voice sounded. Hearing someone using the nickname sounded... wrong. "He's doing fine. Perfect, actually."

Takahiro didn't say anything for a few seconds but Tooru could hear the sound of Makki's old AC running and the soft tap of a fridge being shut.

"Doesn't sound like it."

"Well, he is."

"You're not a good liar, Oikawa."

"Hmm." Tooru shoved the last bite of noodles in his mouth. "It's the truth!"

"If you say so. You do know that you can talk to me, right? Even when it's about serious stuff."

"I know." Tooru smiled. "I just don't want to bother you, you have a date and-"

"Shut up. I'll be here in half an hour."

"What about your clothes?"

"Don't worry about it, Okay?"

"Fine." Tooru rolled his eyes, knowing that changing Maki's mind was an unlikely scenario.

"And stop being so stubborn."

Takahiro knocked on Tooru's door less than thirty minutes after their talk, two plastic bags in his hand.

"Why is it so dark in here?"

"Hello to you too." Tooru shut the door after Takahiro who turned all of the lights on.

"No wonder your electricity bill is so high all the time."

Takahiro threw himself on the small couch, his head resting on his hands. "No wonder you need glasses. Reading in the dark is unhealthy you know."

"So is getting all of your nutrients only from cream puffs." Oikawa ripped open the package of pastries, took one and threw the rest to Takahiro who didn't seem to mind.

"So what happened?"

"We had a fight."

"Was it bad?" Takahiro's almost nonexistent eyebrows raised comically.

"Kind of? We shouted at each other in the middle of the hospital."

"Does he answer your texts?"

"I didn't send him any."  
Hanamaki rose from the couch, his face expressionless.

"You didn't apologize?" When Tooru didn't answer, Hiro snorted and fell back against the dark blue cushions. Will you ever change, Oikawa?"  
Tooru smirked with annoyance.

"You should let go of that pride of yours."

"Ugh, you sound like Ushijima." Tooru shuddered as he thought about his old rival from high school.

Hanamaki got up with the bigger plastic bag and walked to the kitchen. Tooru heard the sound of the washing machine shutting and the press of buttons. When he came back he stood in front of Tooru with his hands on his hips, a wicked smile tugging at his lips.

"Get up. We're going to fix things with your boyfriend."

"How?"

"You'll see. Now get dress and make sure you look hot."

"I always do." Tooru's smirk was wiped off when Hiro threw a dirty sock at him, hitting him in the face.

"Asshole."

"Bitch."


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't believe this already has 20 chapter wow.

If Tooru had to choose one thing that he hated the most, it would probably be surprises.

  
Surprise birthday parties, surprisingly getting dumped, your favorite character surprisingly dying, you name it- Tooru hated it all.

It wasn't the surprising part itself that Tooru hated. It was the not knowing what was going to happen ahead, being in the shadow, not having time to prepare mentally for whatever's coming part that drove him mad.

Tooru always made sure he knew what's next, whether it was by starting a book from the last chapter, reading summaries of every show and movie he watched on Wikipedia or bribing his friends into telling him what they were getting him for his birthday.

Back in high school, he analyzed every player before his volleyball matches, making sure he knew every move and every jump, all so he'll be ready to be the winner.

He knew people thought it was weird, his obsession over having the ultimate control in every situation, but he couldn't bring himself to care or actually do anything about it.

His parents thought his anxiety and urge to write down a timeline for each day of the week was a sign of independence.

His friends strongly recommended therapy.

Hajime just warned him to not spoil Game Of Thrones.

The thing was that Tooru hated surprises, which was why he was unsuccessfully trying to drag Hiro back to his apartment and away from the bus station.

"I changed my mind, this an awful idea!"

"It's not. Is there a flower shop in the hospital? There probably is right? People always bring fucking flowers when someone's dying."

"Hanamaki."

"I'm thinking about some lilies, maybe sunflowers? What's his favorite kind of flowers?"

"Hiro. We need to go home."

"Does he even like flowers?"

Tooru grabbed his best friend by the collar and shook him, not caring about the curious glances thrown their way.

"I'm not going!"

"Why not? Surprising your significant other with flowers and chocolate is the ultimate romantic thing to do. It's like, Titanic level romantic."

"It's cliché. Hajime hates being in the center of attention anyway. And he doesn't like chocolate."

"At all?"

"Yes."

"Not even white chocolate?"

"No." Tooru sighed, running out of patience.

"He's so weird, maybe you should dump him."

Tooru let go of Hiro's collar and whined, hitting his forehead with his palm.

"I just want to go home."

"And then what? You can't keep feeling sorry for yourself all the time. It's getting annoying."

"What if he gets angry?"

"By you coming all the way to his work just to say you're sorry?"

"You don't get it." Tooru sat down heavily on the edge of the sidewalk, his legs moving dangerously close to the cars going by.

"You're right, I don't." Hiro sat down beside his friend, nudging at the other's feet slightly until they weren't at risk of being cut off.

"I don't want to fuck this up."

"Not apologizing will only fuck it up worse. Besides, it was just a little fight. You're being way too dramatic."

"I don't what his reaction is going to be. What if he thinks I'm pathetic? What if he doesn't accept my apology? What if he has someone new already?" Tooru pursed his lips, the familiar feeling of anxiousness feeling his chest to the brim. "I don't like going into things without knowing what's next."

"You can't keep living a life of what if's, you must act."

"Did you just quote Winx Club?"

Hiro shrugged. "It comes naturally by now.

"Well, a life of what if's is... a safe life." Tooru sniffled and blinked away the tears that flooded his eyes. He felt like a child who was getting scolded for not behaving well.                
"A boring one."

"Boring also means you can't get hurt."

"Not getting hurt also means not truly living. Angst is what turns a dull fluffy story into a deep amazing one!"

"Didn't you say that about smut?"

Hiro just smiled his annoying knowing smile.

"I'm just saying, you need to take risks. That Iwaizumi dude loves you, I've seen the way he looks at you, looking at you two gave me diabetes."

Tooru laughed shakily and wiped away the single tear that  
rolled down his cheek.

"I'm scared of him leaving me."  
"I promise that if he dumps you I'll beat him up."

"Hell, he'll still look handsome."

"That bastard."

When they got to the hospital, Tooru's hair was wet and messy from the rain that was pouring outside and he was clutching the damp box of Onigiri he bought for Hajime at the supermarket that was next to the hospital. The rice balls were the only option left since they were out of Agedashi tofu, but Tooru was considering throwing the box in the nearest trash can now that that the rice was getting all soggy.

Hiro ruffled Tooru's hair, making it look even worse.

"I forgot how depressing hospitals were."

"I think I'm going to puke."

"Good thing they can help you around here then." Hiro around briefly before turning to look at his best friend.

"Good luck. I have," He glanced down at his phone. "Half an hour to get to your place, change, and make it to McDonald's. Doable."

"You can't leave me here alone!" Tooru panicked. "And who goes to McDonald's for a first date?"

Hiro smirked. "Issei likes the simple things. And we're both broke as fuck so," Hiro hugged Tooru, tapping ard on his shoulder blades in what was probably meant to be a reassuring gesture. "And I  _am_ leaving you alone, Oikawa. You have to grow some balls and go out there."

Tooru sighed and nodded in defeat, pouting down at the falling apart rice in his hand.Hiro went through the automatic doors and left Tooru standing there in the hospital lobby.

He looked around, searching for a sign indicating where the ER was only to remember that he forgot to put on his contact lenses after Hiro took his glasses away from him back at home, saying that it made him look even more stuck up than he already was.

"Fuck."  
Tooru cleared his throat and straightened his crumpled shirt before walking to the long desk at the corner of the room.

"Hello".

The nurse looked up at him and her bored expression turned into a sly smirk. She looked a little older than Oikawa- he could see faint wrinkles on her forehead and the corners of her eyes- and her name tag was hidden behind a pink leather jacket that made Tooru cringe.

"How can I help you?"

"Can you tell me where the ER is?"

She looked him up and down with curious eyes.

"You don't look injured."

"I'm not, um. I'm here to see Iwaizumi Hajime."

"Iwaizumi sensei?" The nurse's eyebrows shot up comically and she leaned forward in interest. "How do you know him?"

"Um," Tooru smiled awkwardly. "I'm his boyfriend."

The nurse blinked at him a few times before grunting in disappointment.

"Goddamnit."

"What?"

"I wanted to ask him out. I should've believed Mari when she told me he was gay."

Tooru scratched the back of his neck, feeling a twinge of annoyance at the woman who was typing something on her phone with slender fingers that ended with pink probably fake nails that matched her jacket.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm not going to pine after a gay guy, I'm not that desperate."

"Right."

"The ER is that way." She pointed towards the long hallway behind Tooru. "Just ask the nurses there where he is, I don't think they're that busy at the moment so he'll have time for you."

Tooru nodded and thanked her before making his way down the white corridor. This hospital was bigger than the one he brought Tobio to and looking up at tall ceiling made Tooru feel trapped somehow. He wondered how Hajime dealt with being there almost every day but then chuckled, knowing that Hajime was way braver than he was.

Finding Hajime wasn't too hard. The nurse at the reception desk told him that Hajime was on a break right now and pointed to the staff room. Tooru could hear Hajime's coworkers whispering in the background as he tried to walk confidently (and probably looking like an idiot with his wet clothes) and he felt his ears turn pink.  
Tooru reached the door and hesitated a bit before knocking lightly and opening the door.

Hajime was sitting with his back towards him, reading a torn up paperback while eating instant ramen and leaning forward. Tooru had to force himself to not scold him for hurting his back.

"I already told you don't have to knock, Akio-"

Hajime's voice quieted once he turned around and saw Tooru.  
He looked him up and down with a scowl before speaking.

"You shouldn't walk around with just a shirt when it's raining, idiot. You'll get sick."

Tooru felt his heart flutter and he smiled

"Are you my mom, Iwa-chan?"

Hajime shook his head before turning back to his noodles. "Don't come crying to me if you catch a cold."

Tooru made his way to the table and sat down on a stiff metal chair next to Hajime.

"Are you still mad at me?"

Hajime shrugged as if he didn't care, but Tooru saw his eyebrows furrow even deeper.

"I know I'm not... the easiest boyfriend. I know I'm needy, you could say I'm high maintenance. I'm childish and all, but I didn't mean what I say."

"Oh really?" Hajime shoved the last bite of his meal into his mouth without looking at Tooru.

"Yeah. It was selfish and dumb since none of it was your fault. You know I can be a drama queen sometimes-"

"All the time."

" _But_ , " Tooru took Hajime's hand in his and caressed his palm softly with his thumb. "I really like you. More than like you. And I want to spend time with you because of that, but I understand that you can't be here whenever I feel like it because of your work."

"So?" Hajime looked at him with a smile that made Tooru shiver, his green eyes gleaming under the bright lighting.

Tooru rolled his eyes, knowing that he was forgiven but that Hajime wanted to hear him say it out loud.

"I'm sorry. Truly, deeply sorry. And since I'm _never_ sorry about anything, you should accept my apology, along with these."

Tooru handed Hajime the Onigiri and his boyfriend laughed, his shoulders shaking with laughter.

"Thanks, but they look worse than the ones we get here."

They were silent for a moment before Hajime spoke.

"I forgive you, but you need to understand that I'm not always going to be available. And that me skipping dates, anniversaries and stuff is probably going to happen again, I want you to know that. And you have to be okay with it if you want this to work."

"I do. I really really do."

"Come here."

Tooru climbed to Hajime's lap and looped his arms around his neck, bringing their faces close.

"Just so you know, my hair looked magnificent today and now it's ruined because I came here to say sorry so you better be super thankful-"

Hajime shut him up by kissing him, his lips pulling at Tooru's thinner ones and his fingers playing with his hair.

"Shut up. You always look magnificent."

"I know."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! I'm worried about it being too dull (or dramatic lol), but I wanted some Iwaoi fluff.  
> Next chapter is going to focus back on Kagehina, I have something kinda big planned for them already :)


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to post this last week but school happened, so yeah.  
> It's another filler, but the end is kind of the beginning of something big so.

The weeks passed in a blur, and before Tobio could notice Summer was right around the corner, which was annoying since Tobio hated summer. He hated anything about the season, from it's scolding hot sun and humid air to the beach trips and sunburns that came along with it each year.

And there was Shouyou's birthday.

Tobio couldn't think of a more appropriate date for his boyfriend to celebrate his birthday on. The summer solstice was the longest day of the year, and Shouyou was the brightest person he knew, whether it was by his quirky personality, how gleeful he was all the times or just how smart he was, with the weird facts he threw in the middle of conversations and all the things he knew.

Tobio got caught off guards by his knowledge sometimes, the fact that he was extremely good at maths and how much of a history nerd he was. Tobio could look at him talk for hours, always with a loving gaze and admiration for the way the redhead spoke with passion and enthusiasm, even when it was about gloomy topics like World War II or music from the 80s.

Shouyou let him read some of his short stories during one of their movie nights. He handed the thick, falling apart notebook to Tobio, mumbling something about paper feeling more natural than writing on a computer.

Tobio flipped through it, amazed by the pages which were literally blackened by ink, notes and squeezed dialogues filling every free space between the paragraphs.

Shouyou's handwriting seemed to vary according to each story, sometimes narrow and neat and sometimes scrawled all over the place but Tobio liked it and the way it added a personal touch to the words in a way a keyboard couldn't.

Shouyou was talented. Like, _really_ talented. His style was a little bit weird at first but Tobio got used to it fast and started to read the most recent work in the notebook, a story about a boy who wakes up in the woods without remembering anything.

Shouyou waited for Tobio to finish, his fingers going from tapping the table to playing with his hair to nervously pull at the headband on his wrist. Shouyou told him before that he hated watching people as they read his works, too scared of seeing a negative expression on their faces or to get bad comments.

"Well." Shouyou's head perked up at Tobio's voice, his throat bobbing as he swallowed loudly.

"Was the cliffhanger at the end necessary?"

Shouyou laughed and rubbed his lip with his finger, something he did when he was on edge or embarrassed.

"What... what did you think of it?"

"It was amazing. I liked that you didn't make it too cliche with his family and all, and it got really interesting when he started to remember what happened."

Tobio flipped through the pages and nodded his head, impressed.

"What happens after this?"

Shouyou shrugged. "I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"I haven't finished it and never tried to continue so I don't really know. I usually get my ideas while writing, it's like the words are pouring out of me." Shouyou was blushing, his lips tight in an embarrassed smile. "I know it's weird."

But Tobio shook his head, a big smile plastered on his face. "I get it. Sometimes when I draw, it's like my hands are moving on their own, even when I completely space out."

Tobio bit his lips and looked down at Shouyou's stories again.

"Have you tried sending them to a magazine or something? They publish this kind of stuff?"

Shouyou shook his head with pursed lips. Tobio was about to say more but Shouyou quickly changed the subject, asking Tobio about the drawing he was making.

Tobio knew that there was only one thing that embarrassed Shouyou- his writing. It was as if he didn't think he was talented or good enough just because he had to work instead of going to college.

Shouyou told Tobio that when his mother kicked him out at the age of eighteen, he moved in with Kenma and Kuroo who were both at college while Shouyou who couldn't afford to go to school worked at countless or restaurants, cafes and even supermarkets to pay rent.

Then Kenma opened his own coffee house, and Shouyou had a steady job and higher pay, which allowed him to move into an apartment of his own.

They were both walking at the park when Shouyou told him what his friends did for them.

"Kenma and Tetsuro offered to help me, of course. They told me I didn't have to pay since they were getting help from their parents, but I didn't want to be a burden, you know?"

Shouyou was a good actor and maybe he convinced everyone by saying that he wasn't angry or bothered by the way his life turned out to be but Tobio knew the truth.

He knew that Shouyou was sad about not studying and becoming a professional and he hated the fact that he couldn't do much to help, except being there for his boyfriend.

But Tobio wasn't good at comforting people and for some reason, he couldn't help but feel like something bad was going to happen because Tobio's life couldn't possibly be so perfect and easy without something coming to disturb the peaceful silence.

Tobio was used to unfortunate things happening to him. He just wasn't good at not getting heartbroken by them.

"Kageyama?"

Tobio looked up from his phone at Daichi who was standing on the doorstep with his keys in one hand and a couple of books in the other.

"Hey, Daichi-san. What time is it?"

"Almost ten. I'm closing up now so you better get out unless you want to stay here all night."

Daichi joked and twirled the keys around his long fingers. Tobio chuckled before rubbing his eyes vigorously and checking the time on his phone. the bright digits proved that it was indeed seven minutes to ten pm.

"Shit. I was so focused on my phone I didn't even see how late it was."

"Don't worry about it. What were you doing anyway?"

Tobio tucked his phone into his pocket. "Just watching some Youtube. I can stay in there for hours."

Daichi nodded with understanding. "I know. This thing is like a black hole."

Tobio got up and followed Daichi out of the shop. It was dark and cloudy outside which made Tobio curse, remembering that they predicted rain for the night.

Daichi finished to lock up and then pointed at his car which was parked just in front of them.

"Do you need a ride?"

"You live on the opposite side of my house, Daichi-san."

"I feel like driving. It helps me relax when I'm on edge ."

Daichi smiled his fatherly reassuring smile and Tobio nodded in thanks before getting in the black vehicle with Daichi.

"What's making you nervous?"

Tobio asked while buckling his seat belt, his eyes following Daichi's fingers which were tapping against the steering wheel.

"Nothing, I'm just tired, you know?"

Tobio raised one black eyebrow, a skeptic look on his face.

"You're definitely nervous about something. I saw you eating an entire pint of ice cream at lunch."

"Me working out doesn't mean that I can't treat myself from time to time."

"You're lactose intolerant, Daichi- san. And I don't think I've seen you eating anything but protein shakes and chicken since I met you."

  
Daichi chuckled."I guess. Maybe I should eat some pasta too, spice things up."

Tobio rolled his eyes at Daichi's attempt at making a joke.

"Don't change the subject."

Daichi sighed and stared at the red light in front of them, his eyes wide open.

"Well, it's about Suga and me."

Tobio's eyes went wide open. "You're not going to divorce aren't you."

"God no, I would never." Daichi laughed and Tobio was filled with relief.

"Good. Then what's the big deal?"

"We decided that we wanted to adopt."

"What?"

Daichi breathed out a shaky laugh, his grip on the steering wheel loosening. "Yeah, we talked about it and decided to do it. I'm just kind of scared that they won't let us adopt."

"Because you're two men?"

"Yes. But also because I own a tattoo parlor. I don't want them to think I'm a delinquent or that I can't be a good parent because I have tattoos. Suga says I'm overreacting but I can't stop thinking about it."

"Daichi."

"Yes?"

"You're probably one of the most responsible, caring and loving persons I know. You and Sugawara-san will be the perfect parents, and they will see it at the adopting agency too, I'm sure of it."

"I hope so."

 

"Have you already contacted them?"

"Yeah, but it's a long procedure. It might take months or years."

Tobio squeezed Daichi's shoulder just like the Daichi did when he was upset himself.

"Maybe. But it will happen, don't worry."

"Yeah. Thanks, Kageyama."

"You don't have to thank me."

Tobio's phone vibrated in his pocket and he slid it out, seeing Shouyou's names on the screen under a text message notifications.

**_Tobio, we need to talk._ **

Tobio's fingers hovered above the screen before typing a reply while ignoring the worry that spread in his chest. He knew that most of the time, we need to talk didn't mean good news. He had watched enough American high school themed movies to know that.

_Sure? You can come to my place if you want._

Shouyou's reply came fast and Tobio's anxiousness grew at Shouyou's dry response.

**_Kay. I'll be there in thirty._ **

Tobio hesitated before sending another message.

_Is there anything wrong?_

_**No, don't worry.** _

Shouyou sent him a heart emoji along with the last text and Tobio locked his phone tugging at the edges of the black plastic case that was on it.

"Are you okay?" Tobio looked up and recognized his neighborhood.

"Yeah. Shouyou wants to talk and he seems kind of weird about it."

"Is everything okay?"

Tobio looked out of the window and watched as it started to rain, light droplets that quickly started to pour with a tapping sound that seemed to match the uneven beating of his heart.

"I don't know."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick A/N about Daichi and Suga. I did some research and saw that gay couples actually can't legally adopt in Japan, so let's just pretend that people are not assholes and that it's legal just for this fanfic's sake because I am planning a backstory on this. I don't know much about adoptions, so sorry if I got anything wrong!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so it took me a looong time to write this, mainly because I had a lot going on this month but also because I was a bit hesitant about what was going to happen, so sorry! I hope you like the chapter :)

The first thing that Tobio noticed when he opened the door to Shouyou was that his lip ring was gone.  
Seeing the ginger's bare face felt weird. Tobio was so used to the black ring of metal shining on Shouyou's red lips, so obsessed with the feeling of it sliding down his neck that he felt disappointed by it being gone.  
"Hey."  
Shouyou walked in and took off his shoes with a smile just like he always did, but the familiarity of it didn't make Tobio feel better.  
Shouyou was clutching an envelope in his hand, holding it as if his life depended on it. Tobio tried to read the inscription on it but Shouyou's fingers covered the black ink, leaving Tobio with his unsatisfied curiosity.  
"Sorry about worrying you. I was just so excited when I texted you, I could barely type anything."  
"It's okay."  
They were both silent for a few seconds until Tobio took Shouyou's hand in his.  
"Do you want anything to drink? Are you hungry?"  
"No no, I don't want anything. We're going out to eat with Kenma and Kurro anyway."  
Tobio raised one eyebrow with a questioning look on his face. "We are?"  
"Yeah, to celebrate!"  
Tobio chuckled at his boyfriend's enthusiasm. "I'm confused."  
Shouyou almost threw the envelope at him, his eyes gleaming with pride.  
"I got this today."  
Tobio pulled a sheet of paper out of the envelope and read it quickly, not saying anything for a second.  
"You got a scholarship."  
"Yeah!"  
"In Tokyo University."  
"Isn't that amazing?"  
"You're... actually going?"  
Shouyou's smile slowly faded away, his face scrunching up with disappointment.  
"I thought you would be happy for me." Shouyou pointed at one of the paragraphs that Tobio had already read. "I'm going to study creative writing, and I might actually get a degree. It's what I've always wanted."

Tobio stared at the paper with a blank face, his heartbeat getting strong in his chest.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Tobio looked up at Shouyou who was biting his upper lip. "When you applied? When did you even start to think about it?"  
Shouyou sighed and ruffled his already messy hair. "That day at the café, when we talked about it. You made me realize that... writing is what I was destined for. You made me understand that it was the only thing I wanted to do."  
Tobio nodded and smiled bitterly.  
"That was months ago." Tobio let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "When are you leaving?"  
"I was supposed to start next spring, for the new school year, but they made an exception. I'm starting in a month."

Tobio chuckled and got up, shaking his head in disbelief.  
"I can't believe you didn't tell me about this."  
Shouyou's lips pursed angrily and he crossed his arms over his chest.  
"I can't believe you're not happy for me. You're the one who told me I should follow my dream and all that crap!"  
"Of course I am happy for you, dumbass!" Tobio hadn't noticed the tears that started to flood his eyes, but the wetness on his cheeks made him stop for a few seconds. He cursed himself in his head, hating himself for crying so easily when he was upset.  
"I'm just angry at you not telling me anything about moving to fucking Tokyo! Look, I know that this is important to you and that it's your dream, I get that," Tobio was a mess but he didn't even bother to think clearly. "Do you not trust me? Did you think that I would be happy about you moving to another city?"  
"Of course I trust you." Shouyou's arms went limp at his side and he lifted his gaze at Tobio, the lip he had been biting now trembling.  
"I just... talking about it would have made it seem real. Telling you about it would have made my hopes go up, and I was sure they wouldn't accept me anyway." Shouyou looked down with an embarrassed look on his face. "I didn't want to disappoint you."

Tobio was silent for a second or two, not finding the words to say next, not knowing what could make the situation any better.  
"So what now? You're moving to Tokyo?"  
"Two days before the semester starts. One of my friends lives not far from campus."  
Tobio could feel his heart clench.  
"Will you like, come back during weekends?"  
"If I'll have time, maybe." Shouyou's hopeful smile seemed too forced to Tobio's liking.  
"We'll Skype and text! I know we can make this work." He took Tobio's hand in his and kissed the black haired's knuckles.  
Tobio wanted to smile back and say that yes, they'll be fine and that this opportunity was the best thing to happen to Shouyou.  
He wanted to swallow his anger and be supportive, wanted to let himself go and hope that no matter what, they'll be okay.  
But then he remembered Kindaichi, and the effect the distance between them had on them.

Tokyo was kilometers away, and even though Shouyou didn't leave yet, he was already so out of reach, dreaming and seeing this bright, unimaginable future where everything's fine and working perfectly.  
But Tobio knew better, he didn't believe in fate, hard work or long distance when it came to relationships. Not after all that had happened.  
Tobio wanted to tell Shouyou he was happy for him, wanted to reassure him and declare that he'll do amazing. But the fights with Kindaichi and the image of him lying there with someone else was burning in his mind. He looked down at his and Shouyou's interwind fingers.  
Tobio's biggest fear was to get hurt again.

"Long distance never works."  
Tobio pulled his hand away from Shouyou's.  
"How can you say that?"  
"Long distance relationships is something people try to do when they want to lie to themselves about everything being okay."  
"Stop being an asshole. Everything is okay, better than okay!"  
"Why would you want to be with someone who lives five hours away?"  
"Because I love you!"  
Shouyou's eyes were wide with panic and hurt.  
Tobio's eyes scanned his boyfriend's face.  
"Why did you take it off?"  
"What?"  
"Your piercing," Tobio tapped his own lip. "You said that you liked it."  
"I need it to scar before I go." Shouyou looked embarrassed again. "I don't want to give the wrong impression."  
Tobio's eyebrows went up in an amused expression even though his heart clenched painfully in his chest.  
"That's thoughtful. But hey, if a piercing might give the wrong impression, how will they react to you having a boyfriend? A boyfriend who works at a tattoo shop on top of that? That will definitely offend them."  
Shouyou frowned with a blush and avoided eye contact. "It's not like that."  
Tobio nodded slowly with a doubtful look and let the silence linger for a few more minutes, refusing to let go of his pride and to talk first.

"Look, can we just talk about this later? I know that's it's all very sudden and out of the blue but let's just go out, have a good time and discuss this tomorrow." Shouyou put his hands on Tobio's shoulders in what was supposed to be a convincing gesture, but to Tobio it looked like Shouyou was trying to convince himself.  
Not that Tobio could say no to Shouyou.  
"Fine." Tobio sighed and grabbed his jacket which he had thrown on the couch the moment he got home. "Let's go."

Kenma and Kuuro were already seated when they got to the restaurant which was a fancy sushi place Tobio didn't know.  
"Hinata! Congratulation buddy!" Kuuro got up and hugged Shouyou tightly the moment they sat down at the table, almost crushing him with his long limbs.  
Kenma smiled at his best friend softly, his eyes gleaming with what Tobio assumed was pride.  
"It really is amazing Shouyou."  
Kuuro smirked. "I already ordered us some wine. Do you think they'll give us a cake for free if I tell them it's my birthday?"  
"No."  
"I think they will."  
"They won't."  
Kenma rolled his eyes at Kuro who smiled at him teasingly.  
A waiter came to their table, scrobbling down their orders on an iPad. Tobio ordered something off the menu and fiddled with his fingers beneath the table until Shouyou took his hand in his own, smiling reassuringly.  
"-Tobio?"  
Tobio looked at Kuuro who was staring at him with a questioning look.  
"What?"  
"I asked why you didn't tell us anything about Hinata going away. We knew that he was considering going to school and all of that, but we didn't think he was going to do it now."  
"I didn't know about it myself, actually. Until today."  
"Oh." Kuuro looked taken aback before slipping back into is usual cheerful self. "I didn't know you were that mysterious, shrimp. I've always been able to read you like an open book."  
Shouyou laughed. "I guess I didn't want to bring myself bad luck and all of that."  
"Yeah, we all know how much you believe in all that stuff," Tobio said, his tone sarcastic and not matching his smile. The waiter came back with their food, placing their orders before bowing and going back to the kitchen.  
Kenma's eyes narrowed and followed Tobio's stiff moves as he grabbed his chopsticks, mumbled a quick 'thank you for the food' and started to eat.

"So," Kenma averted his eyes from Tobio who shoved a whole shrimp into his mouth. "Have you contacted Goshiki?"  
"Yeah, I told him immediately when I got the letter." Shouyou sipped his wine, not noticing Tobio choking from his words. The ginger's cheeks were already red as he poured himself another glass.  
"I hoped that he would accept to take me as his roommate since he knows how messy I can be." He joked.  
"Ha." Kuuro snickered and played with his chopsticks, ignoring completely the old man who was sitting at the table next to them and staring at him with disapproval.  
"Why wouldn't he? He has like, the biggest, most obnoxious crush on you."  
"Does he now?" Tobio asked.  
"No, he doesn't." Shouyou blushed even harder and Tobio knew it wasn't from the wine. "We worked together for years, we're good friends."  
"He stayed in contact with you even after moving to another city while completely forgetting about Kenma, who he has been his friend since middle school." Kuuro glanced at his boyfriend. "No offense."  
"None taken." Kenma was too busy with his noodles to follow the conversation.  
"That doesn't mean anything."  
"You bet it does. And let's not forget that time at Kenma's birthday when you two had a totally platonic make out-"  
Tobio stood up violently, almost knocking his chair down.  
"I have to pee."

  
Tobio paced away from the table, doing his best to not punch a wall.  
When Tobio got to the bathroom he shoved his face under the faucet, letting the ice cold water run through his fringe and down his shirt. He looked terrible, his usually neat hair tangled and rice on the front of his shirt.  
"Can you please explain what's wrong with you?" Shouyou stormed into the bathroom, shutting the door after him and silencing the chatter from the main room.  
"You've been acting weird since we got here, and I know that you're upset but I thought that we were going to speak about it later-"  
"Sorry about not getting excited from your friend's stories about your make-out sessions."  
"Excuse me?"  
"No no, you're right." Tobio looked at Shouyou with rage. "Maybe I should wait until he gets to all the juicy details about what happened after?"  
Shouyou looked like he couldn't decide whether to be angry or heartbroken by Tobio's words. "Are you seriously angry at me for kissing people before you? What the fuck?"  
"I'm not angry. It's just that I am not thrilled about the idea of you living with some dipshit who's in love with you, hours away from here, knowing that you two used to make out at parties.  
Shouyou's fists clenched and he looked like he wanted to hit Tobio, his eyes burning in anger and disbelief.  
"You think I would cheat on you just because you're far away? Who do you think I am?"  
Tobio hit the marble counter and let the sting run through his arm, too angry to notice the pain. "Don't be naive. You won't be the first person who'd sleep with someone out of loneliness."  
"I can't believe we're having this conversation." Shouyou's laugh was heartless. "Just because you have a habit of dating assholes who cheat doesn't make me one."  
Tobio didn't answer and Shouyou bit his lip hard, drawing blood.  
"You know what? I don't want to talk about this anymore. And if you don't trust me being faithful tou you, then I should not trust you to help me keep this relationship together while I'm away."  
Tobio swallowed, feeling as if his throat was filled with sandpaper. "So what are you saying?"

Shouyou looked like ha was on the verge of crying, but his voice was steady. "I'm sayingthat maybe we shouldn't see each other anymore."

Tobio lifted his head, holding a serene, prideful expression on his face.  
"RIght. Maybe we shouldn't."

  
Tobio looked at Shoyou one last time and then walked out of the bathroom.He snatched his jacket from his chair back at the table while ignoring Kenma and Kuuro, threw some money on the table and left the restaurant without looking back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that happened.
> 
> Now I know that some people might think that this is coming out of nowhere or that Tobio's reaction was ooc, or that maybe he was overreacting, but he did get cheated on and I guess I wanted to show that he is not completely over his trust issues\ low self-esteem. And I do love drama.
> 
> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated and brighten up my days <3


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about not uploading for a while  
> I have literally no time for anything, school is taking over my life and the week of vacation we had for Hannukah is already over :( but I'll do my best to update more frequently!  
> Hope you like it :)

"Kageyama?"

Tobio lifted himself from his desk and looked at Yamaguchi who was standing in the doorway of the back room that had become Tobio's office.

"What?"

"I asked you if you wanted to go get lunch with us?"

Tobio rubbed his eyes tiredly before shaking his head with a sigh.

"No, I really need to finish this piece, it has to be complete tomorrow."

Yamaguchi glanced at the blank sheet on Tobio's desk before smiling softly.

"Okay, no problem. I can get you something from McDonald's if you want?"

"Yeah, that would be great. Thank you."

"Don't worry about it," Yamaguchi winked.

"What do you want?"

"Just get me whatever, I'll pay you right back."

"No pickles, right?"

"Right. Thanks."

Yamaguchi smiled again before going walking out of the shop, leaving Tobio staring at the spot where the freckled man had been standing.

They were worried about him, Tobio knew that. They found out about the break up when Yamaguchi, who got the details from Kenma, blurted it out and ever since that moment, Tobio's co-workers went out of their ways to get him coffee in the mornings, invite him to lunch or make small talk with him. He rarely cooperated, too depressed to fake a smile or interest in what they all had to say.

A loud crack snapped Tobio out of his daydreaming, He dropped his gaze down to his fingers where sat his now broken favorite pencil.

Tobiogrunted and threw the broken pencil away, pulling out a new one. He had more drawings to make than inspiration and sitting there at his desk without managing to draw even the most basic of designs made him both frustrated and bored out of his mind.

He hated to admit it, refused to even think about it, but he missed Shouyou. He was holding himself back from asking Yamaguchi about his now ex-boyfriend, too proud to show interest or to let people know how miserable he was.

Tobio pushed the scribbled out and blank pages aside and pulled his old PC towards him, typing the words before he could get embarrassed by them

The results loaded up and Tobio clicked on the first one which was from the website of Cosmopolitan, his eyes scanning the cracked screen.

'How to get over a break up in five small steps-"

"Can I come in?"

Tobio shut the laptop fastly, blushing up to the top of his ears.

Sugawara was at the door, holding two cups from Starbucks in his hands.

"Yeah, sure."

Tobio messily piled up the books and notebooks on his desk to make room for Sugawara who placed one huge drink in front of Tobio with his usual peaceful smile.

"Isn't it a bit hot for coffee?"

Sugawara shrugged. "Try it."

"I don't..." Tobio sniffled, hating that even coffee reminded him of Shoyou. "I don't like coffee."

Sugawara rolled his eyes in fake annoyance. "Just drink Tobio."

Tobio brought the steaming cup to his lips, expecting the bitterness of coffee only to be surprised with a sweet taste.µ

"What is it?"

Sugawara's eyebrows rose as he took a sip from his drink too.

"You've never had a Crème Brulé latte?"

"No."

"You've been missing out on a whole new world."

Tobio laughed and took another swig of the latte.

"Are you here to give me some pep talk?"

"Can't I just hang out with you?"

"You have this weird look you get when you're worried. Look, there's a wrinkle right there." Tobio tapped Sugawara's forehead, the older man pushing his hand away with a smirk.

"Oh shut up."

"So, what did you want to say?"

"I don't know, actually. You just looked like you needed someone to talk to."

Tobio nodded.

"So?"

What do you want me to say?"

"Anything that comes to your mind, I'm here to listen."

"There's nothing for me to say. I don't know how I feel, I don't know if I'm feeling anything at all."

"You broke up with someone, you're allowed to be sad."

"The thing is that I'm not just sad." Tobio nibbled at his nail, a not so old habit he came back to after three weeks of letting them grow out. "I'm more angry and frustrated than sad because it's not my fault."

"Not entirely." Sugawara corrected him with a small smile.

"It wouldn't have happened if he would have told me! How can he expect me to be okay with him hiding so many things from me?"

"Have you tried to see his side of the story too?"

"It doesn't matter. Not anymore."

"If you say it like that then maybe you didn't love him at all."

"I did." Tobio angrily tapped his fingers on the table, irritation clear in his voice.

"Look," Sugawara leaned forward and took Tobio's hands in his. "I know that you feel like he betrayed you by not telling you he's going away, but you have to see his side of the story. He has a dream, and he saw an opportunity to make it come true."

Sugawara raised his eyebrows with a knowing look.

"You know most than anyone what it's like to sacrifice something in order to do the thing you love."

Tobio thought of the smiling but disappointed nonetheless look his parents gave him when he told them he was going to study arts. The dates he and Kindaichi kept canceling because of work or exams. The way he cut all contact with his sister.

"You're probably right."

"I know. I am most of the time."

"But I'm not the only one who should apologize." Tobio's stubborn side came up, not allowing him to admit he was in the wrong.

"You should let go of that pride of yours." Sugawara shook his head. "It might cause you trouble one day."

"I'll try."

"Do, or do not." Sugawara grinned with a high pitched voice. "There is no try."

"Thank you for your wise words, Master Yoda." Tobio mocked Suga's horrible imitation.

They finished their drinks and Tobio changed the subject, remembering his conversation with Daichi in what seemed like a lifetime ago.

"Daichi told me about the whole adoption thing. How is it going."

Sugawara shrugged, his lips dropping from their slight smirk to a pout.

"We didn't get an answer yet."

"This kind of things take a while, right? It's probably nothing to worry about." Tobio's voice was meant to sound cheerful, but even he could hear how fake it sounded.

"That's not the thing that's worrying me."

"What is it then?"

"I don't know if I'm ready to be a father. I mean, I love kids and I get along with them. But this is a huge responsibility and I'm so terrified of not being a good father." Suga smiled bitterly. "They do say that children are the reflection of their parent's."

Tobio knew that Sugawara and his father didn't have the best relationship. From what he heard, Suga's parents divorced when he was really young, his mother too busy with work to be present and his father moving to England for a job, barely taking the time to visit his son. They both came to their son's wedding, but their smiles on the pictures hanging in the parlor were tight and distant as if standing next to the newlyweds made them uncomfortable.

"You're not your parents. They made their choices, you're free to make yours."

"I'm too stressed for this. I can barely remember to eat or to go to my dentist appointment, how can I raise a kid?"

"Considering you're the one who feeds me on a daily basis, I'd say you'd be pretty good."

Tobio joked in an attempt at making his friend feel better. It was weird, seeing Sugawara like that. He was usually the calm and posed one, always great at giving advice and holding them all together.

"The only reason I agreed is Dai being so enthusiastic about it. He loves the idea of being a dad, and he keeps talking about how much he wants a girl. I don't want to disappoint him."

"Sugawara, Daichi will still look at you as if you were the one who hung the moon even if you were to murder someone. He's completely in love with you."

"I'm completely in love with him too."

"I know, that's why you agreed to take that step with him. You two are basically the parents of everybody here so I know you'll do great."

Sugawara smiled again. "Thanks, Kageyama. I needed that talk."

"You don't have to thank me. You've helped me figure out my problems more than once before."

There was a knock on the door as Yamaguchi looked inside, a huge paper bag smelling of fries in his hands.

"Hey, I got the food."

Sugawara got up and stretched. "My shift's starting now so I probably should get going."  
Yamaguchi quickly pulled out a burger and carton of fries and handed them to Suga."I got you a veggie burger and fries, I don't know if it's any good but I thought you might want to eat something."

Sugawara smiled at Yamaguchi and ruffled his hair before taking the food and walking out of the room with a wave.

Yamaguchi sat down in front of Tobio and pulled out burgers, fries and large paper cups.

"I didn't know what dessert you liked," Yamauchi pulled out yet another carton. "So I got you an apple pie."

Tobio wasn't a huge fan of apple pie but he smiled anyway, thanking Yamaguchi.

They ate in silence for a few minutes, Tobio basically inhaling the fries which were the only thing he ate that day. He's been skipping breakfast now that he didn't stop by the cafe every morning, knowing that he couldn't face Shouyou (or Kenma) as a random costumer. The blueberry muffins didn't taste as good in others places so he just gave up, settling for green tea.

"So how's Tsukishima?"

"Great!" Yamaguchi jumped on the occasion to start a conversation, him being almost as bad as Tobio when it came to socializing.

"His brother is getting married in a month so his mom drags him everywhere to buy everything. He acts like he's being tortured but I know he secretly likes it since he gets along with the bride."

"Are you going with him?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't miss the opportunity to see him wasted. He may not look like it, but Tsukki's such a lightweight."

"I'm not surprised, he's a beanpole."

"Believe it or not but he's a great cuddler,"

Yamaguchi smirked and ate the last of his nuggets. Tobio snickered at that, a doubtful look on his face.  
Yamaguchi's face got serious all the sudden and he pushed his straw in and out of the cup, his mouth tight in an embarrassed smile.

"He misses you, you know."

Tobio looked at Yamaguchi, surprised.  
"He told you that?"

"He didn't have to. Sho has never been good at hiding what's going through his mind."

"Of course he is." Tobio rolled his eyes. "He didn't tell anyone about going to Tokyo."

"I knew." When Yamaguchi saw the taken aback look on Tobio's face he sighed. "He didn't have to tell me that either. I knew something was up when he started to get all nervous when Kenma told him they got mail and when Natsu seemed to drag him to shopping every two months. I didn't know the details until later."

"I never noticed." Tobio's voice was bitter, his food was lying forgotten on the table and he stared at it with disgust, nausea creeping up his throat. "I should have paid more attention instead of being busy with my own problems."

"Well yes, your lack of communication is probably why this whole drama started in the first place. But," Yamaguchi added when he saw Tobio burying his head in his arms. "It's not too late. You two need to calm down and think about this whole through."

"I'm not going to apologize, he's-"

"I don't want to hear that." Yamaguchi interrupted with a firm voice. "You two are my friends and I'm not going to take sides, but I believe that if you two are meant to be you will sort it out."

"How can you not be angry at me? He's your best friend."

Yamaguchi smiled gently. "It's none of my business, you didn't do anything wrong to me so I don't see a reason to be mad at you. Do you want me to be?"

"No."

"Good. Beside, Shouyou was happy with you, the happiest he was in a long time. It's okay for you two to make mistakes."

He sighed again before gulping the rest of his milkshake which left a pink trail on his upper lip.

"I just hope you do the right thing before it's too late."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back at it again with another sort of filler.  
> This was basically Suga and Tadashi being Tobio's therapists, but I see them as the kind of friend who would give advice about anything.


	24. Chapter 24

If there was one thing that Shouyou hated more than anything else, it was Monday morning shifts.

He hated everything about it, from opening the cafe at six am, to the rush of customers that filled the shop, all in different states of tired or hungover from the weekend.

Shouyou hated the costumers who were assholes and rude to him just because he was a barista, he hated the coffee machine that sometimes just wouldn't work right, hated his job and the shitty tips he got.

He also hated Tobio for not being around and making it all better anymore.

Just seeing him walk into the store with his ridiculous bangs and the tattoos crawling up his collar made it all better. Sometimes he stuck around to talk if Shouyou wasn't busy, or just to drink his tea and eat, and sometimes he only had time to grab something and plant a sloppy kiss on Shouyou's face before running to work. Even those short moments were meaningful and brightened his days.

Not that it mattered anymore.

Shouyou didn't have other words besides sad and pathetic to describe the way his relationship had fallen apart in less than a day. He thought about that evening over and over, remembering every single word each one of them had said, all to try and understand how it came to this. Telling himself that he was in the right made him feel a little better, but he knew that Tobio's jealousy and ego aside, he was wrong too.  
Which only annoyed him more.

"You look stressed out." Kenma bent down and picked up the shattered glass from the cup Shoyou had dropped while trying to dry it without having a meltdown. The cafe was packed, Lev had already messed up an order, it was raining and it wasn't even ten a.m yet.

"Yeah, rough morning." Shouyou laughed dryly and added whipped cream to a steaming paper cup before sliding it to the customer with a tight smile. "Have a nice one!"

"Is it just that?" Kenma started to make a drink for the customer that Lev had rung up, his nose twitching at the smell of strong coffee. "You usually don't let that kind of thing bother you."

Shouyou shrugged. "I've been stressed out lately, with all the paperwork for school and all." The words still sounded weird when Shouyou said them, the thought of him going to school abnormal after all these years of working his ass off to pay rent.

Kenma hummed. "You don't sound excited." His friend's voice was laced with both concern and curiosity, emotions that he rarely showed.

"I'm tired."

"And afraid"

"I guess-"

"And you're sad. Because of Kageyama."

"No. I already told you I'm over it."

Kenma rolled his eyes as he poured soy milk into a tall cup, making a leaf form with the thick foam without even blinking.

"I don't believe you. You've been acting weird and moody ever since that night at the restaurant, it's kind of depressing."

Shouyou wasn't sure that someone as blunt and gloomy as Kenma could call anyone depressing, but he frowned, knowing that Kenma wasn't entirely wrong.

Shouyou wiped the counter with the cloth in his hand, scrubbing the already clean surface vigorously, his face scrunched up in a sour expression. He then threw it into a corner and rubbed his temples, short ragged breaths coming out of his mouth in what seemed to be the beginning of a panic attack.

"Look, why don't you take your break now? Go to the bakery and buy me some pie."

"But my break is only in an-"  
"Go."

Shouyou nodded and took off his apron before taking his phone and walking out of the cafe, the humidity outside making him shiver in his t-shirt. He hated those days when it was hot but raining, when it was too hot for sweaters but not warm enough.

Shouyou tucked his earphones in and walked down the street, not looking up from one of his red shoes that had a large stain on its side, which meant that he must have been sleepy while picking them out of the chaos that was his closet.

His nights were now sleepless and full of scrawling through Pinterest, trying to find inspiration for something new to write. Words were hard to find these days, his head was filled with them to the brim but he couldn't get them out. It felt like they were all floating around in his mind without making any sense at all.

The urge to write was burning, his fingers twitching with anticipation to, but they were stuck and he couldn't scribble a single sentence without erasing it with frustration. He tried to write with different pens, he switched notebooks and even tried to write on his laptop- which was something he hated doing, but no matter what Shouyou did he was stuck in front of a blank page, his head ready to explode and his eyes red from tiredness.  
  
Shouyou had always known his felt too much, his feeling always overwhelming, strong and too deep for his well being. He used to be teased about it made him angry at himself and feel kind of stupid sometimes, but he had learned to use those feeling in his favor, usually turning them into words, paragraphs, even a dozen of pages sometimes.

Breakups, his parents, his life at school, he wrote about them until his wrist hurt and he had no tears to shed. It was ecstasy, it was doing something meaningful. Shouyou knew that writing was probably the only thing he was good at, and knowing that he didn't have writing anymore was admitting that he was nothing.

Shouyou walked into the bakery, patting down his unruly hair which was all puffy from the humidity. The bakery was crowded but not in a suffocating way, so Shouyou ordered a Croque-monsieur for himself and two slices of apple pie to go for Kenma, who wasn't a fan of the way their cook Kai made them at the cafe.

He took the sandwich and some orange juice and went to sit at a small round table in the corner of the bakery, crashing on the chair and diving into the bread, taking three bites before remembering to breathe. He pulled out his worn out notebook and started to scribble some meaningless words, tried to pour some of his stress out even if it meant describing the bakery or how much he craved his sister's ramen.  
  
Shouyou was so busy with his food that he hadn't noticed the two men who walked in and chatted on their way to the cash register, where they ordered something while bickering loudly before sitting down with their order.

Shouyou lifted his head up to the sound of a chair scraping against the floor. A tall guy sat with his back facing Shouyou and ran his slender fingers through his wavy hair.

Shouyou grimaced with jealousy at the way the guy's hair still looked perfect and the way the shorter man who sat across of him stared at him with an adoring look.

"So how does it feel? Crawling out of your hole and seeing the world?" The taller guy had a teasing tone to his voice, his head cocked slightly to the side and revealing a nape piercing that looked both dainty and extremely painful. His voice was slightly familiar, but Shouyou was far too exhausted to try to figure out who he was, his mind already focused on the long nap he was going to take once he'll get home.

"Shut up, I do go out!"

"Yeah whatever Iwa chan. I'm pretty sure that your diet relies entirely on crappy cafeteria food and those weird sandwiches Izumi gives you, she has the biggest crush on you."

"I know." Iwa chan shrugged. "She's not being very subtle."

Shouyou eavesdropped on their conversation, his curiosity getting the best of him. He did that sometimes, he'd listen to people around him talking and then write about it. Strangers were the most interesting and tricky, they were a mystery that Shouyou could solve the way he wanted. He could make them into whatever he wanted, shaping them into new individuals and twisting them around until they matched his fantasy, and knowing that he was creating those characters, even if they only lasted a few thousand words before he gave up or moved on, was satisfying in a way nothing else was.

"I can't blame her, you do look very hot wearing scrubs."

"Stop, someone might hear you." the guy with spiked hair was blushing to the tip of his ears, an embarrassed look on his face.

"Since when do you care about what people think?" The guy bent over and poked his cheek.

"What's wrong, Hajime? You're blushing almost as hard as Tobio does when he gets a compliment."

Shouyou's head snapped up at the name, an ache filling him as the thought of Tobio. He stared at the back of the stranger's head, slowly realizing that he knew the guy.  
That day at the cafe, Shouyou remembered. Tobio came by with this guy, who was also the one to drive him to the hospital.

Crap.

Shouyou bent down, pretending to lace up his shoes. He had two options: he could get up, take his food and leave without even looking at those twos.

Or he could stay there, try to hide from Mr perfect and listen to them talk, in case they talk about Tobio.

Shouyou had always been bad with making decisions, so he stayed in his chair, his eyes glued to the patterns that covered his paper plate.

"Speaking of Kageyama, how is he going? You told me he and his boyfriend broke up."  
Shuouyou's heart skipped a beat.  
  
"He's Tobio, you know. He says he's fine and he acts like his normal, self-absorbed and blunt self, but I know something's off with him."

"What happened anyway?"

"I don't know the whole story, Yamaguchi was the one to tell me everything he knew... from what I gathered, his ex told him he was considering moving to Tokyo only after getting accepted at the university there. He didn't take it well and they had a fight." He finished with a stiff shrug, his leg jumping up with nerve.

"He got upset by something like that?" Hajime took a sip from his coffee, his lips quivering in a shadow of a smile. "Sound like someone I know."

"Are you implying something?"

"If by implying you mean that I think you and Kageyama are the same person then yes."

"That's a lie!" Oikawa sounded genuinely offended. "I'm not as childish as he is, or as competitive and petty as he is."

"You sure about that?" Hajime's brows were comically high on his forehead. "You pretty much just described yourself."

"Did not. And you shouldn't judge him like that, I'd get mad too. He's sensitive even if he hates showing it."

"You're defensive, should I be jealous?"

Oikawa sighed and buried his face in his arms. "Don't be ridiculous, Iwa chan. I'm worried about him, he doesn't deserve this whole mess, not after everything he's gone through."

"Does anybody?"

"I don't know. I set him up with Yahaba though, I thought that getting laid might make him feel better, I'm sure they'll-"

Shouyou didn't hear the rest of the sentence, his fork slid from his fingers and his ears rang, a heat of jealousy and panic washing over him. The thought of Tobio going out with someone else the possibility of him touching, kissing, and from what Oikawa initiated, doing more made him sick.  
Oikawa went on with his rambling, but Hajime's eyes followed Shouyou as he picked up his fork with a red face, his eyes suspicious.

"Who is Kageyama's ex anyway? Do you know him?" Hajime asked curiously, his eyes moving back and forth between Oikawa and Shouyou.

"I met him once- before they got together though. He's really short, wild red hair, brown eyes. Kind of cute and apparently a liar, but that's another issue. Tobio can do much better now."

Shouyou got up with a loud crack of his chair. He grabbed his stuff and want out of the bakery, not even caring about the possibility of Oikawa seeing him and recognizing.

He was right, after all. There was no point in trying to apologize or make things better with Tobio.

He deserved better.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just noticed that it's been a year since I posted the first chapter and I'm feeling nostalgic because I still remember how nervous I was (and still am) when I posted for this fic. I also feel guilty for not updating more frequently, but school this year is so much harder and I barely have time :(
> 
> Anyways, thank you so much for reading, it means a lot!

"I think I'm going to cancel."

Oikawa rolled his eyes so hard they hurt. Tobio was standing in front of him, buttoning up a dark blue shirt that matched his eyes.

His right eye was twitching and the gel Oikawa slicked his hair back with made him look older and even more serious than usual.

"I look like one of those forty years old guys who don't have their shit together and try way too hard to look twenty."

"I think you look sophisticated."

"That's because you have shitty taste."  
  
"Should I be offended?" Hajime appeared in the doorway, holding a glass of what was probably one of the weird smoothies he brought to Oikawa's place when he saw that the latter had nothing but milk braid, Nutella and chicken nuggets in his kitchen.  
  
"Actually your taste in men is even worse than his since you're willingly dating him, so you should be."

Oikawa smiled at Tobio with fake annoyance.

"Sorry Tobio, but after all of our cute friendship moments I just don't believe you."

Tobio smiled sarcastically before looking back at his reflection, a worried expression on his face.

"I don't think I can do this. It's way too soon, I don't have time for a relationship anyway. It was a stupid idea, I should have never had agreed to this-"

Oikawa interrupted him, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Tobio, it's not like you're going to marry the guy, it's just a date! You're going to go out, eat at a nice restaurant and talk with Yahaba, who's like the best single guy out there."  
  
Oikawa started to count on his fingers. "First, he's a vet and he spends his weekend volunteering at the hospital, which means that he is both generous, smart and has his life together. Two, he's hella cute but at the same time a bad boy so you won't get bored!"  
  
Hajime and Tobio both looked at Oikawa, Tobio looking unimpressed and Hajime amused.

"Why did you agree to be his boyfriend again?" Hajime laughed at Tobio's question and downed the rest of his smoothie before answering.

"Believe it or not, he's pretty great when he's not around you."  
  
He sat down next to his boyfriend and they both watched Tobio as he slipped on his leather jacket which he hadn't worn in months.

"I think you look great, Tobio. Just try to relax."

Tobio sighed nervously again, and Hajime looked at him for a moment before turning to Tooru.

"Can you go and buy me a chai latte from Starbucks?"

"What? The closest Starbucks is twenty minutes away from here!"

"Please?" Hajime looked at Tooru with puppy eyes, his fingers lightly tracing his boyfriend's thigh.

Tooru looked at him for a moment and got up when a sly smirk came on Hajime's face, his cheeks blushing slightly.

"Okay, fine. Do you want anything Kageyama?"

"No, thanks."

Tooru left the room and they were both left alone in an awkward silence.

"I know how you feel."

"Do you?" Tobio rummaged through Tooru's closet, trying to look for a pair of jeans that weren't skinny jeans.

"Yeah. I got out of a relationship about four months before I met Tooru. A long relationship, actually."

"How long?"

"Seven years, we were engaged. And she's a woman."  
  
Tobio turned around, his eyes wide. "Holy shit."

"Tooru is the first man I ever went out with. I knew I was bisexual, it was never a secret and everybody knew about it, but I thought it will always be a side of myself I'll never get to explore, I guess?"

"What happened?"

"Nothing bad, we just realized that we were staying with each other because we were used to it. We met in high school, she was my first love and I was her's. We both understood that we hadn't lived yet, not truly."

Tobio frowned slightly as if trying to process the information.

"Are you still in contact with her?"

"Yes, we're still friends. It's hard to not stick with someone you've been so close to for such a long time."

"Well," Tobio sat down next to Hajime, his fingers tapping his knee. "Shouyou and I haven't spoken since we broke up, and I honestly don't really want to. Everybody thinks that I'm a petty jerk who broke up with his boyfriend for no reason, I know it. None of them try to think about how hurt I am."

"People won't always understand you or your choices, and that's okay. Give it time, things will be okay again, I promise.

Tobio nodded with a thankful smile. "Thank you, Iwaizumi san."  
Hajime laughed and patted the younger man

on the back. "I already told you to not call me that, Kageyama."

"Sorry." Tobio giggled and tied up his laces before checking himself again in the long mirror. "Do you think he's okay?"

"Who?"

Shouyou."

Hajime thought of the ginger guy he saw at the cafe, the guy that after a quick confirmation from an old post on Tobio's Instagram, turned out to be Hinata Shouyou eavesdropping on a conversation about his ex while looking pale, upset and quite a mess.

"I hope he is."

"Me too."

"I'm here!" The front door closed with a loud shut. "The barista was super rude and two girls in line almost got into a fist fight so I almost dropped the drinks, but here." Tooru held out the tall paper cup to Hajime and a paper bag to Tobio. "I know you didn't ask for anything," Tooru said before Tobio could open his mouth to protest. "But cake and dark chocolate are the best things to help with anxiety so I thought you might want this."

"Thanks."

Tobio glance at his watch. "I should probably get going, the reservation is for seven and it's six thirty."

"Have fun!" Tooru waved with excitement and Haime smiled encouragingly.

"Hopefully..."

  
Tobio didn't know if Yahaba being hot was a good or a bad thing. He seemed flirtatious, bold and confident but also cute and quiet. He was all light brown hair, warm eyes that reminded Tobio too much of someone else's and soft smiles that were thrown his way during their short walk from the bus station to the restaurant.

"I've never been here, but apparently the food is really good," Yahaba said once they reached the Italian restaurant. It wasn't too fancy, there were plants covering the walls outside and bright lamps lighting up the place.

"That's good. I'm starving."

They entered the restaurant and followed the waitress who leads them to a table at the corner of the restaurants. She handed them menus with a smile and left after they ordered their drinks.

"So how do you know Oikawa san?" Tobio broke the awkward silence they were left in after the waitress left.

"We went to high school together, played volleyball on the same team. We couldn't stand each other back then, but then we met again about a year ago and found out we have a lot in common."  
  
"Oh, he showed me a picture of his volleyball team once. That's why you seemed familiar."

Yahaba rolled his eyes with an embarrassed smile.

"I had really bad hair in high school. I looked like the cheap version of Justin Bieber."

"You did, but I think you looked cute."

"Cuter than you?"  
  
Tobio blushed and was about to say something, probably something  
embarrassing when the waitress came to take their order.

Yahaba ordered some weird dish that had seafood in it and Tobio decided to play it safe with spaghetti.

"That's probably the blandest thing you can eat at a restaurant."  
Tobio shrugged. "I like to play it safe."  
  
"What's your sign?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your zodiac sign."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Yahaba's eyes went wide. "How can you not know your zodiac sign?"

"Isn't that kind of bullshit? I don't know much about western astrology anyway."

Yahaba sighed theatrically. "It's the most accurate thing in the world! When's your birthday?"

"December 22nd."

"Oh, a Capricorn. It kind of explains your fear of change."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You like to follow rules, you can be arrogant and too serious sometimes. You hesitate before you fall in love or commit to someone, but when you do you fall deep. Maybe too deep."

Yahaba smirked at Tobio's taken aback expression. "Am I right?"

"Yes." Tobio shrugged again, a teasing smile on his face. "I still think horoscopes and that astrology stuff is bullshit."

"Horoscopes are crap, I'm not talking about the things they write in magazines about how your week is going to be. But sometimes zodiac signs do tell about a person."

"What's yours?"

"Pisces."

"Which means?"

"Calm, artistic, loving."

"Are all Pisces men that handsome?" Tobio blurted out before thinking. He felt his face heat up all the way to his ears. Yahaba looked at him with an expressionless face for a few seconds before smiling, a side smile that revealed a dimple on his right cheek.  
  
"Here's your food!" The waitress placed the plates in front of them and bowed lightly.  
Tobio smiled up at her, thankful for the woman who had been saving him from embarrassing situations since they got to the restaurant.  
  
Yahaba took a bite of his food then started to ask Tobio about his job.

"Oikawa san told me you were the best tattoo artist they have."

Tobio snickered at the thought of Oikawa giving him a compliment. "He was exaggerating. I started working at the crow's less than two years ago, the others have much more  
experience."  
  
"He said that when you draw, you put emotions into it. The tattoo you did on his shoulder is his favorite."

"It's funny you say that because I don't think he ever gave me a compliment."

Yahaba didn't look surprised. "He always does that. He pretends to hate someone even when he's crazy about them. I remember this guy from a rival team, he and Oikawa were the biggest rivals, they always fought and acted like little kids." Yahaba smiled at the memory. "And then one day after a match we found them making out behind the gym."

Tobio laughed. "That sounds like him."  
"But just so you know, he's really fond of you. He talks about you all the time, you're like a brother to him."

"I see him as one too. That's why we don't get along."

They talked about the tattoo shop, and Yahaba told Tobio about his job as a vet. He had his own clinic which he opened with his best friend a year ago and they ate dessert as Yahaba told him about his awful experience at university where he had a hippie European roommate who used to bring girls to their dorm every night.

They left the restaurant at around ten, after arguing about the check and settling on splitting it.

They stood outside for a few minutes, the cold night air making Tobio shiver through his clothes.  
He looked up at the clear sky and a rush of confidence and probably stupidity filled him, and maybe it was just the thought of spending another night alone in his apartment that made him say those words to Yahaba.  
  
"Yahaba?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Are Capricorn and Pisces compatible?"  
  
"I don't know, actually," Yahaba smirked.  
  
"I know it might sound rude, but..." Tobio pulled Yahaba's hand in his. "Do you want to come over to my apartment?"

And so Tobio found himself with his back pressed against his kitchen door, Yahaba's mouth going down his neck. Tobio closed his eyes and blinked away the thought of wild ginger hair and big brown eyes before leading a man who wasn't Shouyou to his bedroom.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending wasn't exactly what I wanted it to be but here it is!  
> I hope you liked the chapter :)


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I feel so bad about not writing for such a long time :( school is really hard, I have my finals right now and I didn't have the time or the energy to write for a while.  
> Hope you like this :)

Tobio's lamp was broken.

It was dark, Yahaba and he were both laying on his small bed, their legs wrapped together under the blankets. They were laying in silence for about twenty minutes, both their breaths slowing back into an even rhythm. Tobio was grateful for the darkness. It allowed him to steal glances at Yahaba who was staring at the ceiling with a blank look. His light brown hair was messy and sweaty, and he ran his fingers through it, pushing it away from his forehead.

He turned to his side and looked at Tobio with a weak smile.

"Are you okay?"

"I was about to ask you the same."  
Yahaba sighed. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not." Tobio hesitantly placed his hand on Yahaba's forearm, an anxious look on his face. "Is something wrong? Did I hurt you in any way?"

Yahaba shook his head. "No, not at all." Yahaba took Tobio's hand in his and reassuringly rubbed his thumb over it, though Tobio wasn't sure about which one of them he was trying to soothe. Yahaba hesitated before speaking again, his voice almost too sharp.

"I need to go."

"What?" Tobio's eyes watched Yahaba with a hurt expression as the other man hastily pulled on his boxers and jeans, his head hung low in what almost looked like shame.  
"I'm sorry, I just don't feel good and I need to think some things over." Yahaba threw on his hoodie and looked at Tobio with a sorry look.

"You understand, right?"  
Tobio wanted to argue, to snap and say that no, he didn't understand why Yahaba was ruining their seemingly perfect night by leaving at two am for no apparent reason.

"Yeah, I guess."  
Yahaba held out his hand to Tobio.

"Give me your phone."

Tobio, who was still at loss of words, gave it to Yahaba who ticked on the screen until a notification sound was heard from his own phone which was in his back pocket.

"We'll talk tomorrow, okay? Please don't be mad."

Tobio's jaw went slack and he thought that Yahaba's request was anything but reasonable but he nodded anyway, and then Yahaba was gone.

When Tobio woke up, he was blinded by sunlight. His blinds were wide open, and you could hear the slight buzz of the city outside, the cars driving and the faint sound of people walking and chatting.

Tobio checked his phone and saw that it was already twelve pm. After crawling out of bed, Tobio made his way to the kitchen and forced himself to swallow two huge glasses of water and take some of the vitamins that his mom sneaked into his suitcase on his last trip home. His phone went off, and he glanced at it, seeing that it was a text from Oikawa.

  
_So how was last night;)?_

_I don't know._

Oikawa replied the moment Tobio's tea was ready, so he took his mug, a bread roll which was the closest to making breakfast he felt like doing, and his phone to the tiny table that was in the living room and answered while drinking the steaming drink.

_What do u mean u don't know? How can you not know?? You were there!!!_

_It was good and then it wasn't._

_Want me to come over?_

_Nah, I want McDonald's._

_Ugh fine. be there in thirty._

"I can't believe you managed to screw up a date with probably the nicest guy I know."  
Those were Oikawa's words as he joined the line where Tobio was waiting with not a lit of patience.

"I didn't do anything."

"Bullshit. Did you say something offensive? I bet you did. You weren't racist, were you? Cause he's half English and I know how you feel about English in general and-"

"What can I get you?" The cashier looked at them with a forced smile and Tobio took the opportunity to not have to listen to Oikawa for a few minutes.

"Can I get a chicken sandwich and an Oreo Mcflurry, please?"

Tobio pulled some money out of his pocket but Oikawa leaned over him and handed his credit card to the cashier. "A grilled chicken salad and large fries, please."

Tobio rolled his eyes. "You don't have to pay for me."

"I know."

"And those salads are even more caloric than hamburgers."

"I know, I just like the croutons."

"Typical."

They sat down at the nearest table, Tobio's stomach growling loudly as he folded the receipt.

"Before you ask, no I didn't say anything weird or acted like a jerk. It was going really well, and then he freaked out and left."

"Would you mind telling me more details?" Oikawa was leaning toward Tobio, his eyes wide with interest and Tobio couldn't help but think of his noisy grandmother who loved gossip and watching American reality shows without understanding a word. "I can't help you if you don't tell me what happened."

"Who said I even wanted you to help?"

"You wouldn't be here if you didn't."

"I'm here because I'm hungry and you're paying."

"Right." Oikawa's face softened a little and Tobio felt both creeped out and touched by the rare gesture. "You don't have to be ashamed of needing help, and I promise I won't judge you. I like you more than Yahaba, which is honestly not something I thought I'd say and-."

"Why did you just assume it was my fault?" Tobio's face was expressionless but he felt way more hurt than he thought he could get by someone like Oikawa.

"Well," Oikawa looked embarrassed, and he ran his fingers through his hair, smiling."You're not the best at flirting and talking about feelings so I made some conclusions."

"It wasn't my fault, I didn't say or do anything wrong. We were at my place-."

"You brought him to your apartment?!"

"Yeah, we were in bed-."

"You slept with him?!" Oikawa's face was a mix of shock and impression. "I definitely didn't see that one coming."

Tobio rolled his eyes, a sly smirk on his face.

"Yeah, I'm just so bad at flirting."

"Don't get cocky. So you were in bed, and? Was he bad?"

"No, it's not that. We were just talking and then he got all weird and said that he had to leave without even explaining himself."

Oikawa looked taken aback but before he could say anything Tobio's name was called and he got up to get their food, returning to a seemingly annoyed Oikawa.

"I just don't understand, Yahaba is the opposite of a rude asshole who leaves after sleeping you." Oikawa nibbled at one of his fries and Tobio waited for him to go on while inhaling his sandwich. "There must be an explanation."

Tobio swallowed before looking at Oikawa skeptically.

"I'm pretty sure he'll send me a text in a few days, rejecting me politely so I won't feel bad." Tobio took out his phone which had zero notifications.

"I think I'm going to ask what happened, we might as well get this over with."  
Before he could type a single letter, Oikawa fished Tobio's phone from his hand and shook his head disapprovingly.

"Nope, you're definitely not doing that."

"Why not?"  
Oikawa poured dressing on his salad and then added in his fries before answering.

"Do you want to look needy and pathetic?"

"No?"

"Then you don' send texts, you don't call, you don't anything."

Tobio sighed with annoyance. "That's bullshit."

"No, it's not!"

"If you say so." Tobio gathered his trash and threw it in the bin. "Are you doing something right now?"

"No, Hajime's at work."

"Then get up, we're going to the cinema."

"Fine, but I'm picking the movie."

"No."

"Yes.

"No."  
"Yes."

"I got ditched by my date last night."

"Ugh, fine. High school romcom it is then."

  
"So, has he called yet?"

Tobio jumped and looked at Sugawara who had collapsed on the couch beside him with a questioning look. Tobio was waiting for his next appointment, a touch-up on some guy's tattoo when Suga arrived, and he yanked his earphone out before turning to his friend.

"Who did? And why are you so sweaty."

Sugawara wiped his forehead and sighed miserably. "Dai thought it'd be a good idea if I joined the gym too because he read something about working out together being good for couples."

"How was it?"

"Well it made me realize that stopping volleyball after high school might not have been a good idea since I can barely walk without wanting to die, but it makes him happy, so." Sugawara shrugged with his usual soft smile.

Tobio laughed. "It's nice to see that you're at least trying."

Sugawara looked at Tobio expectantly. "Did he then?"

"Still don't know who you're talking about." Tobio innocently took a sip from his soda and threw Oikawa, who was talking with Yachi in the corner, a dirty look.

"Yahaba? And yes," Sugawara said when he saw Tobio looking at Oikawa. "Tooru told me."

"Ah, it's so nice to know that you have goodr friends who can keep your secrets safe!" Tobio said sarcastically.

"He only told me, actually. He was hoping I could help you out."

"Oh. Well I don't."

"Are you sure?" Sugawara placed his hand on Tobio's shoulder, squeezing it with a reassuring smile. "Look, I know we're not as close as you are with Tooru, but you can still talk to me about stuff, okay?"

Tobio shook Suga's hand away and tried to not feel bad about the hurt that flashed across his face.  
"There's nothing to talk about! I seriously don't understand why you're both making such a big deal out of this, it was just one date that didn't work out, I barely even know the guy!"

"Yeah I know, but..." Sugawara suddenly looked uncomfortable.

"But?"

"Oikawa thinks- and I agree with him- that maybe you're still not over Hinata and that this whole Yahaba thing might make it harder for you. Emotionally."

Tobio looked at Sugawara with disbelief.

"Seriously?"  
Sugawara didn't answer and Tobio looked at him with a furious look.

"I'm fucking sick of you all making such a big deal out of this. It's just a breakup and I'll get over it! You think I don't notice how you act around me? Buying me food or asking me to hang out as if I'm a child, acting like I'm on the verge of falling apart!"

"Tobio, we want to make sure you're okay. You're our friend."

"I'm _fine_." Tobio saw the look on Sugawara's face and he sighed at the mix of hurt and worry on his face. "I am, I promise." He said in a softer tone. "It was good, we were great together but it's over, and I'm moving on."

Tobio cringed at how unconvincing he sounded but was filled with relief when Sugawara didn't push the matter any further.

"Okay. But just so you know, we're all here for you whenever you need us. You know that right?"

Tobio looked around the shop and smiled at Oikawa ruffling Yachi's hair, Yamaguchi holding Tsukishima's hand while laughing with him, at Daichi who was scolding Nishinoya for arriving late.

"Yeah, I know."

"Good." Sugawara squeezed Tobio's shoulder and got up to calm Daichi down.

Tobio went back to scrolling through Instagram. His feed filled with about thirty pictures that Tanaka had uploaded from his trip to France. Tobio smiled at the one showing Saeko pushing her brother out of the frame in front of the Arc of Triumph before freezing.

His thumb hovered over the familiar smiling face on his phone. He looked closer and his eyes followed every familiar curve of the face, noticing every freckle on the button nose or stray hair flowing in the wind.  
Seeing Shouyou's face was like a punch in the guts.

Tobio hasn't unfollowed him, he knew that it would seem childish and a small part of him didn't actually want to. Shouyou barely uploaded pictures to his profile, most of the ones he did were of his sister or from gathering with friends. Tobio remembered how crushed he felt when he saw that Shouyou took down the one picture of them both, standing in front of a big Star Wars poster.

But now Shouyou uploaded a picture, and it showed him smiling softly, the sunset behind him making his hair look like fire and his cheeks sharper. The caption was just a sun emoji as expected, and Tobio bit his lip because of how _Shouyou_ it was.  
Tobio locked his phone and stuffed it in his pocket thinking about whether he should or shouldn't like the picture when he heard the door opening behind him.

He turned around with a smile, expecting to see his client at the door, but his smile faded when he saw who it was.

"Oh."

It was Yahaba, his hands in the pockets of an oversized hoodie and a sheepish smile on his face.

"Hi."

Tobio didn't answer, he just looked at him with a blank look.

"Sorry about not telling you I'm coming."

Yahaba's eyes glanced at a spot behind Tobio and his voice got a little more frustrated. "I, well I wanted to call you but I didn't really want to talk over the phone, not after what... happened."

Tobio didn't have to look behind him to know that all of his coworkers were standing behind him, listening to the conversation and probably throwing Yahaba a dirty look.

"What is it with Kageyama and unwanted acquaintances of him showing up here all the time?"  
Tobio ignored Tsukishima's remark and forced himself to smile at Yahaba.

"So what are you doing here?"

"We... need to talk, don't you think?"

"I'm working now," Tobio said. "But meet me here at..." Tobio directed his question at

Daichi who shrugged, meaning that whenever was fine. "At six." Tobio crossed his arms and hoped he didn't look like a moron while using his best carefree voice. "We do need to talk."


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Mention of rape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: A prolonged break down mixed with laziness is not a good combination when it comes to writing! I had the time and the inspiration to write, but for some reason never got around to finishing this chapter until today. Sorry! Hope you like this anyway!
> 
> Warning: There is a brief mention of rape in this chapter. I might go into more details about it in further chapters, but for now, it's just mentioned. I'm very nervous about whether I handled the subject in a good way, even though It's barely there, so I'm deeply sorry for any offense anyone might take!
> 
> Also, remember that English is not my native language and I probably have a ton of mistakes here.

Tobio expected Yahaba to leave the shop and return later, but the latter seemed to have other plans. The moment Tobio told him to wait until later, he sat down on the couch with his legs crossed, a slightly uncomfortable look on his face. Tobio went to the tattooing room and watched Yahaba through the open door, hoping the other wouldn't notice him. He looked nervous, switching from fiddling with his fingers to tapping his foot on the floor, to biting his thumb and uncrossing his legs only to cross them again.  
After two minutes of Yahaba radiating pure anxiety and trying to avoid eye contact with Daichi, Oikawa, and Yachi who were glaring at him, Yahaba looked down at his phone, obviously trying to look busy.

Tobio could totally tell that Yahaba wasn't actually doing anything on his phone, just by the way his eyes would shoot up to look around him.

And it was not cute.  
And definitely didn't remind Tobio of another guy he knew (and still loved more than he should) who did that too.

"What kind of tattoo did this guy want?"

"It was just a touch-up. That's why it didn't take long."

"Oh."

The silence was awkward, and Tobio looked down at the pavement, not feeling like contributing to the conversation. A part of him didn't even understand what he was doing, walking alongside a guy who basically acted like the worst kind of jerk there is.

"I know what you're thinking."

Tobio lifted his head up and looked at Yahaba with a raised eyebrow and the coldest look he could muster.

"Oh really?"

"That I'm an asshole, probably. A weird one."

"Aren't you one?"

Yahaba smirked. "It was wrong of me to leave like that."

"Yeah, it was."

"Are you mad?"

"I was more curious and surprised than mad, to be honest," Tobio admitted, shrugging.

"I've dealt with worse than that."

"I didn't mean to upset you."

"Well, you did a pretty good job anyway."

Yahaba didn't answer for a few seconds.

"Let's go eat somewhere. I'll explain there."

"Your treat, right?" Smiled Tobio.

"Sure."

They got to a café not too far from the tattoo shop, and they slid in a booth at the corner of the room. A waitress immediately showed up to take their orders and Tobio, who was starving, asked for a stack of peanut butter pancakes while Yahaba chose a strawberry cheesecake.  
They waited in silence, Yahaba sipped on his water and Tobio watched him over his tall glass of milk.

  
"I haven't been with anyone over a year and a half before you."  
Tobio choked at Yahaba's sudden outburst, his eyebrows rising with surprise.

  
"Sorry," Yahaba was blushing, red covering his whole face up to the tip of his ears. "I really didn't know how to bring this up without sounding too weird."

Tobio's first thought was that Yahaba managed to sound pretty weird anyway but he didn't say anything and waited for the waitress to finish putting their plates in front of them.

Yahaba was still blushing as he took a bite of his enormous slice of cake.

"What do you mean?" Tobio asked with his best casual voice. He cut a piece of pancake so he wouldn't have to look Yahaba in the face, hungrily shoving it into his mouth.

"I haven't had sex for more than a year, it's part of the reason why I freaked out." Yahaba looked embarrassed, his eyes looking at anything but Tobio's blue piercing eyes.

Tobio blinked.

"Why?" Tobio hoped he didn't sound too rude.

"I..." Yahaba nervously licked his bottom lip before taking in a deep breath. "I was raped last year and couldn't be with anyone since."

Tobio's eyes widened. "Oh." Yahaba smiled sadly and Tobio felt the guilt creeping up his chest. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Yahaba looked a bit surprised by the genuineness of Tobio's voice.

"I didn't want you to be too overwhelmed?"

Tobio was about to protest but Yahaba interrupted him. "Let's not talk about that now, please."

"But-"

"Please, Tobio. Maybe I'll tell you about it one day when the timing is right. That's why I didn't want you to know, it's not the kind of things you bring up during a date."

"But you're telling me now."

"This is not a date, is it?"

Tobio looked at Yahaba's soft brown eyes and replayed their date in his mind. He thought about their night together and the fact that he was thinking about someone else, he suddenly noticed that he kept looking for things that Yahaba had in common with Shouyou, who had almost the exact same color but completely different eyes.

He was still stuck in the past. It wouldn't be fair of him to keep Yahaba behind too.

"No." Tobio took a sip from the red straw sticking out of his glass of milk. "It's not."

"That's what I hoped you'd say. To be honest, I only agreed to go out with you because I thought that I was ready to start something new."

"And you're not."

"No, I need more time. I've been going to therapy which has been helpful, but I still have a long way to go." Yahaba smiled knowingly at Tobio. "And I don't think you're into starting a new relationship anyway. Who is it?"

"What?"

"You're obviously in love with someone."

Yahba didn't look upset in the slightest as he leaned over his half-eaten cake in interest. "You've been distant from the moment we met as if your mind was somewhere else, you didn't seem completely hurt by me running off, you just said this wasn't a date, and Oikawa might have had told me that you're not over your ex."

"Did he?" Tobio frowned.

"Yeah, the day after we went out. He sent me this long text, saying that you're getting over someone and that I'm an asshole for hurting you and ranting about how he thought I was a better person."

"Oh my god." Tobio buried his face in his hands. "I can't believe he did that without telling me."

"It was sweet, and you should take that as a compliment. You must be pretty special for Oikawa to actually give a damn about you." Yahaba picks a strawberry from his cake and looks at it pensively. "He's full of crap, isn't he?"

"He is." Tobio smiled fondly. "But yeah, I'm not over my ex. His name is Hinata."

"Do you have a picture?"

Tobio nodded, he opened his phone gallery, hoping that Yahaba wouldn't notice how quickly he found the picture of Hinata holding a stray cat with his dorky smile.  
Thankfully, Yahaba only looked at the screen with a smile. "Aw, he's cute. I'd be left with a broken heart too." When he saw Tobio's pout he cleared his throat. "Sorry."

"Don't be. It's stupid, really, we broke up a couple of months ago, but I can't let go, even though it ended badly."

"What happened?"

"He applied to University all the way in Tokyo without telling me, got accepted there, decided to go and be roommates with a guy who's obsessed with him, all of that without understanding why I got mad."

Tobio's smile turned sour, and he was cutting the rest of his pancakes with so much anger that the knife made a rattling sound against the plate.

"Oh wow. Sounds intense."

"Are you mocking me?"

"No. I do think you're getting really worked up over something that happened months ago." He gestured toward Tobio's fist which was clutching the knife so hard his knuckles turned white.

"It's just..." Tobio let go of the knife. "I don't like people lying to me or hiding things from me. And when I find out that someone hid something important to me I get all mad and closed up. Especially if it's someone I care about."

"Why did he go to school that late?"

"He couldn't afford to go when he graduated from high school. He was kicked out when he came out and had to get a job instead."

Yahaba frowned. "Assholes. I can't believe things like that are still happening."

"I can." Tobio shrugged. "Some people are way too conservative or self-centered to accept anything that's slightly different."  
"Is your family like that too?"

"Nah, they didn't care about me being gay. They were more upset about me choosing tattoos and piercings over a career."

"You're lucky. My parents didn't kick me out but stopped talking to me when they realized that setting me up with each one of their friend's daughters won't make me straight."

"Don't you miss them?"

Yahaba made a face and dived back into his cake. "There wasn't anything to miss. They were never home, never bothered to give a damn."

Tobio suddenly felt a wave of adoration and gratefulness for his dad who always made him different bentos to school, did his best to make every dinner special without listening to Haruka who wanted to eat out and for him mom who forced them to sit together every Sunday night to talk about their week.

"Anyway, what is he studying?"

"Litterature. His biggest dream is to be an author, he's so talented. He has this huge notebook where he writes stories or just idea and their brilliant, I really don't know how he has such a good imagination. He showed me this one story where-"

Tobio stopped his rant when he heard Yahaba chuckling.

"Sorry, I was rambling."

"Don't be sorry, it was cute. But you don't seem so mad at him."

"I can't be mad at him for trying to fulfill his dream."

Yahaba raised his eyebrows expectingly and Tobio blinked a few times before clicking his tongue in annoyance.

"He still lied to me."

"He didn't exactly lie."

"But he didn't tell me he was leaving, probably because he knew that we'd have to break up. He's a coward."

Yahaba sighed. "I'm sorry Tobio, but you're being dumb."

"Huh?"

"He knew that you'd get upset about this, which is normal and to be expected," He added when he saw Tobio beginning to snap back. "He wanted to be sure, a hundred percent sure, that he was actually leaving because he wanted to spare your feelings. I bet he didn't want to tell you because telling you would mean getting your but also his hopes up. By not telling you, he also wanted to avoid getting his feelings crushed. He probably should have had told you but preferred not to and maybe it was a mistake, but you shouldn't be mad at him for going after his biggest desire."

Yahaba leaned back with relaxed shoulders. Neither of them spoke for a few seconds and the silence was broken when Tobio smacked his hands on the sticky table surface, making Yahaba drop his fork with surprise.

"I was an asshole."

"You kind of were."

"Oh my god. I can't talk to him, it'll only distract him and he probably doesn't want anything to do with me anyway."

"I'm sure that's not true. The only thing that matters is that you still care about him. You shouldn't let that go, the worse thing that could happen is him rejecting you."

"I can't. I don't want him to reject me."

"So you'd rather spend your whole life wondering what could have had been and being stuck in the past? Doesn't seem like a good thing to me. You should stop being a coward too."

Tobio contemplated on Yahaba's words, his eyes focusing on the smudge of syrup left on his plate. He's been thinking about sending a text, calling or even meeting Shouyou since their last talk. With his pride, work, and Oikawa bothering him about the urgent need to get him laid, he didn't have time to come up with a message good enough or an apology that would make Shouyou forgive him. A part of him didn't want to admit that he's been wrong, but he couldn't deny the hole that Shouyou left behind when he left, not when it was the only thing Tobio thought about when he woke up in an empty bed or went to sleep after a boring evening.

"You're right." Tobio ended up saying after a few minutes of his staring at the dirty wall behind Yahaba's head and the latter clearing up his plate.

"I need to talk to him."

"You really do."

"I need more time though. To think about what to say, how to say it. I need to earn his forgiveness, maybe I should buy him something. What do you think?"  
Yahaba was concentrating on something behind Tobio.

"Is Hinata supposed to be in Tokyo right now?"

"I'm pretty sure, yeah. He's probably moving in with that dumbass Goshi something. Why?"

Yahaba turned his eyes to Tobio with a bemused look.

"Because he's right here."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a cliffhanger.  
> Hope you liked this chapter, even if it means that Yahaba won't be a love interest any longer. He wasn't involved with Tobio for a lot of time but I decided to stay focused on the main pair- Kagehina obviously- instead of starting a weird love triangle thing.  
> Hopefully, the next chapter will be up soon!


	28. Chapter 28

Tobio's first instinct was to look behind him to confirm Yahaba's words.  
His eyes scanned the restaurant, jumping from customer to customer while hoping that Yahaba was mistaken.

"Oh, crap."

Shouyou was there indeed, standing at the counter and examining the cakes at the display with a calculating look. Tobio felt a lump form in his throat as he saw that Shouyou's hair was shorter than it was in his latest Instagram post (it suited him) and when he noticed that Shouyou was not alone.

Another boy was standing behind Shouyou, looking at him with an amused look. He had dark hair and eyes, and he somehow pulled off a bowl cut that looked like he had done it himself. He was looking at the cakes too, and Tobio had the feeling he knew who the guy was when he saw him leaning way too close to Shouyou's face.

"He's shorter than I thought he would be but I can definitely see the appeal- Kageyama what in hell are you doing?"

Tobio went diving under the table the moment Shouyou looked away from the cakes to search for an empty table. He ignored the look he got from a passing waitress and tried to spot the counter from his uncomfortable from behind the tablecloth.

"Is he still looking over here?"

"Why are you under the table?"

"Just tell me Yahaba!"

"No! He's talking to the cashier."

"Oh fuck, I can't let him see me."

"Why?"

"Because the last time I saw him we broke up."

"That makes zero sense Kageyama, get up!"

Tobio crawled out from beneath the table (cursing loudly when his head collided with the surface), and sat down while throwing glances over his shoulder at Shouyou who was ordering at the counter.

"You're crazy."  
Tobio looked at Yahaba with a mildly panicked look. "What am I supposed to do?"

"You can go talk to him, I guess." Tobio's eyes widened with panic. "Or just stay here and pray he doesn't recognize you."

"Goshiki! Let's sit here!"

"And I guess that is not an option anymore."

Yahaba looked over at Tobio. He seemed like he was praying for the ground to swallow him whole as Shouyou (going along with Tobio's unfortunate luck and the sequence of crappy things happening to him one after the other) chose a table that was approximately five meters away from their own.

Tobio pulled up the hood of his black hoodie, snatched Yahaba's sunglasses from the table and put them on quickly. Yahaba looked at him with a mix of disbelief, embarrassment, and amusement, his shoulders shaking slightly as he tried to not burst out laughing.

Tobio ignored Yahaba, leaned on his elbow and turned to the side so his back would face Shouyou- who looked way too preoccupied with the huge sundae placed in a rainbow bowl (Tobio immediately knew that Shouyou chose it) in front of him to even notice Tobio- and Goshiki who was mostly staring at Shouyou. Tobio frowned as he heard them talking and laughing together with ease, something about Goshiki's weird taste in frosting.

Shouyou had confirmed his suspicions about bowl-cut guy being his new roommate and Tobio didn't need more than the quick look he had of them both to know that Kuroo's words about said roommate were true. The way he looked at Shouyou with awe was the opposite of platonic, not that Tobio could blame the guy. It _was_ pretty hard to not crush on Shouyou.

Yahaba nudged Tobio's knee with his own. "You do realize that you look even more suspicious like that, right?" He whispered as he pulled a green packet of gum out of his pocket.  
Tobio's lips pursed and he shrugged without answering, too scared of Shouyou recognizing his voice.

"What, do you want me to use sign language and a fake name too now? You'd be the worst spy ever oh my fucking god."

"You know sign language?" Tobio whispered, leaning as far as he could toward Yahaba.

"Do you?"

Yahaba popped three pieces of gum into his mouth (Tobio almost gagged because who the fucks chew that much gum all at once?) and offered the packet to Tobio who refused with a stiff shake of his head.

  
He was about to complain a little bit more about the whole situation but then decided to try and eavesdrop to Shouyou and Goshiki's conversation, forcing himself to shove the guilt about doing that deep down his stomach. He could ignore it and deal with it later, preferably without having an existential crisis while listening to the breakup playlist his sister sent him when he told her the news.

"At what time should we go to the restaurant?"

"I don't know, Natsu made the reservation. But we still have time to go to that game shop with Kenma."

"I'm excited about meeting your sister, Shouyou!" Tobio's fists clenched and he glared at the pair out of the corner of his eye. he wasn't sure about whether he was upset because of the use of Shouyou's given name or the fact that Goshiki was about to meet Shouyou's little sister when he never did.

"She's awesome, I think you two will get along."

"I bet she's taller than you though."

"Shut up, Tsutomu!" Shouyou pouted but didn't actually look offended as he took a huge bite of ice cream. "We look the exact same, people used to think we were twins. I have better hair than she does though."

"Yeah. I love your hair." Tobio rolled his eyes at Goshiki who's dreamy expression turned to an embarrassed one as he realized what he said.

"Thanks." Shouyou smiled, not noticing his friend's embarrassment.

"I'm glad you convinced me to finally get that haircut, I've been thinking about it for months."

"Why haven't you gotten it sooner?"

"It's kind of stupid, but my ex mentioned once that he liked long hair." It was Shouyou's turn to look embarrassed, his cheeks dusted with pink. "That was before we got together, and I was really into him so I kept it long."

Yahaba wiggled his eyebrows ar Tobio who cleared his throat at the confession.

"You didn't tell me you had a fetish for long hair, Kageyama." Yahaba hushed, a wide grin that reminded Tobio of Oikawa way too much etched on his face.

"Haha, funny." Tobio scowled and flinched when he noticed Shouyou looking over at Yahaba when the brunette snorted with laughter.

"You're an asshole."

"Thanks."

"You're talking about this Kageyama guy, right?"

"Yeah."

Shouyou sounded almost defeated as he answered Goshiki and Tobio froze at the mention of his name.

"Don't tell me you're still upset over that jerk."

"Is it that bad that I am?" Shouyou spooned some of the melting ice cream without eating it, a sad smile on his face.

"Kenma san already told you that you shouldn't be. And he's right."

"Is he?" Shouyou's tone was now bitter. "He would stay in his room for weeks if he and Kuroo were to break up so he doesn't have the right to say that."

"He cares about you. We all do."

"I know, sorry." Shouyou rubbed his temples, his hunched shoulders making Tobio's stomach drop. "I'm so sorry, Tsutomu, I'm being an awful date."

"D-don't worry about it! I'm the one who asked you out anyways."

"It's not fair to you. I'm here with you and I'm talking about another guy."

"I don't care." Goshiki took Shouyou's hand in his. "I'll help you move on."

"Woah," Yahaba whispered to Tobio who was now feeling sorry for Goshiki instead of jealous. "The background of their date is actually more awkward than ours."

Tobio nodded distractingly. His head was spinning, his stomach twisted painfully as Shouyou and Goshiki changed the subject and he tuned their voices out. He was torn between wanting to leave the cafe immediately and wanting to hug Shouyou and beg for forgiveness.

But Tobio didn't have much chance to ponder over his next move, as his train of thought was interrupted by a high pitched ringtone.  
Coming from his pocket.

Tobio knew he was fucked when the customers sitting next to his table, including Shouyou and Goshiki, looked in his direction.

He pulled out his phone which was blaring some American pop song, remembering too late that Shouyou himself set the obnoxious song as his ringtone months ago. Tobio mentally cursed himself for missing Shouyou to the point of not changing it when he noticed the redhead's eyes widening in recognition.

Tobio took off the glasses, hit the answer button and focused on a smear of paint on the table so he wouldn't have to look at Shouyou who was now staring at him.

"Hello?" Tobio kept his voice low, not wanting to bother anyone but not trusting his ability to stand and go somewhere private with his whole body shaking from embarrassment.

"Tobio! How are you, sweetie? It's been forever since you've called!"

  
Tobio's shoulders relaxed a little when he heard his mother. The familiarity and softness of her voice brought back soothing memories, it made Shouyou's stare and the fact that he brought way too much attention to himself minutes ago not feel as overwhelming and suffocating.

"I'm..." Tobio thought about everything that has happened in the two weeks that have passed since he last talked to his mom and the panic that was building up in his chest. He opted to not share the details of the mess he's been dealing with, knowing that she would get way too worried.

  
"I'm good, just busy. You?"

"I'm great! I just went to the doctor, she finally removed the last stitches. It's probably going to leave a scar but after everything that has been going on, I'm glad that it's over. It's good to know everything's going to be fine now."

"I'm so happy for you, mom." Tobio grinned, his chest swelling up in adoration. He had been worried about his parents after their accident, and leaving them back in his hometown made him feel guilty.

  
But they both seemed determined on healing and moving forward, his father by not missing any of his physiotherapy appointment, his mother by going back to work faster sooner than expected, both of them deciding to go to couple therapy.

"Are you home with dad and Haruka?"

"No, your sister is out with her boyfriend and your father left to bring take out."

  
Tobio snickered. "Since when do you even eat take out?"

  
"It's date night, the whole point is to relax!"

  
"Right."

  
"Speaking of dates, how are you and Shouyou kun?"

Tobio swallowed. He had been avoiding the subject in their previous conversations, not wanting her to know that he had fucked up once more. He knew that she would never judge him, especially not over his relationship issues, but a part of him was afraid of disappointing her, showing yet again that he's a failure.

Tobio felt the cold rush of anxiety run through him and he took a deep breath, forcing air into his shrinking lungs.

"It's complicated." Tobio lifted his gaze from the table and looked at Shouyou, who quickly looked away from Tobio and started to chew on his thumbnail.  
Tobio felt another nudge on his knee and he looked at Yahaba who was looking back with an encouraging expression.

"Oh, Tobio." His mother's tone was laced with concern. She sounded just like she did when he came home with a bruise from school or when he cried over the phone as he told her about Kindaichi.

"Don't worry, mom. Everything will be fine, just like you said, right?"

"Of course it will." She sighed. "You know that we're here for you, we always will. You should take a few days off and come home, don't you think? How about next week? I'll make you curry."

"Okay, okay. Only because I miss your curry."

Tobio hung up after quick goodbyes and a promise from his mom to tell his dad he said hi. He took another deep breath and then plastered on his best fake smile, directing it at Yahaba.

"Sorry about that, my mom got worried about me not calling."

Yahaba lifted an eyebrow and was about to answer when he was interrupted by an almost insecure voice.

"Kageyama?"  
Hearing Shouyou speaking to him directly hit Tobio like a punch to the stomach. He forced the smile to not slither off and turned to the redhead who's freckled face was expressionless.

"Oh! Hinata. I didn't recognize you, sorry about that."

"That's fine." Shouyou knew he was lying and Tobio pinched his thigh through his jeans in a desperate attempt of calming himself down.

"What's up?"

"You know, the usual. What about you? How's Tokyo?"

Tobio regretted the question when he saw Shouyou' hands turn to fists and his lips thinning with bitterness. Goshiki was glaring at Tobio, looking as if he was waiting for an opportunity to punch him.

"I'm back here for a while, I'm staying at Kenma's until the school year starts."

Tobio's eyebrows rose in surprise. Yamaguchi did not tell him about Shouyou returning to Sendai.

"Oh."

"Yeah." Shouyou smiled, too wide and too flashy for it to be honest. "I'm being rude, this is Goshiki Tsutomu. He's going to be my roommate in Tokyo."

Tobio shook Goshiki's hand reluctantly, the latter looking at Tobio's hand in disgust and shaking it briefly.  
"I'm Kageyama Tobio, Hinata's-"  
"I know who you are." Goshiki snapped.  
"Right." Tobio cleared his throat at the awkwardness of the situation and thought about how he wished he was home.

"This is Yahaba Shigeru." Yahaba smiled and waved pleasantly. "He's my date."

  
Tobio was relieved when Yahaba didn't even flinch at the lie and kept smiling. Tobio knew he will probably scold him for his pettiness the moment they'll leave.

  
"Nice to meet you!"

  
"Likewise." Shouyou's smiled was crooked, his voice sounded fake and the whole situation was off and _not right_. Tobio felt the pressure that was lifted off his chest when he talked to his mom sink back down.

"Um, we actually have to go. It was good to see you, Hinata." Tobio smiled at his ex, surprised by how. Shouyou looked surprised by the sudden outburst and to Tobio's disappointment, he didn't smile back.  
"You too."

Yahaba waved at the two and followed Tobio to the counter silently, gently pushing him to pay their bill.  
He didn't say anything as they left the café and walked for felt to Tobio like forever.

And when they got to a random bus station and Tobio collapsed on the bench, his sobs and hiccups wrecking through him like a thunderstorm, Yahaba only hugged him, knowing that for now, no word was exactly right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this chapter was tough, for some reason. It was hard to put what I had in mind in words, and to be honest I'm not completely satisfied with how this came out, even after rewriting the whole chapter. 
> 
> But yeah, Hinata and Kageyama met, sorry I made it so angsty. I'm happy I got the opportunity bto write a supportive Yahaba though! 
> 
> Hope you liked it and hopefully the next chapter should be up soon!


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter!   
> School is starting again this week, and it's going to be my senior year which makes me really terrified and also means that I might not update this fic as often as I would want to. We're not far from the end, and I hope I'll manage to write more frequently. 
> 
> Sorry about any grammar mistake, hope you like it!

“Should we do something?”  
“Probably not.”  
“He's been in there for hours!”  
“Maybe he's just tired.”  
“He's listening to My Chemical Romance.”  
“He doesn't even like My Chemical Romance.”  
“Exactly!”

Kenma sighed and glared at Goshiki and Lev from behind his console, looking as indifferent as ever. Goshiki was standing in front of him, his face showing full-on panic as he nibbled on his brittle fingernail. Lev looked much more relaxed, sitting on the floor and petting Leo who was purring against his thigh.   
Kenma decided straight away that trying to convince Goshiki that nail-biting was disgusting or reminding Lev about his cat allergy would be a lost cause. The blonde rubbed the bridge of his nose as he forced himself to calm down and not think too much of the rattles and shrieks that came from the kitchen where Kuroo was trying out a new brownies recipe.

“Okay, fine.” Kenma tossed the electronic device aside and dragged himself up from the couch, his back aching after five hours of not getting up unless it was for food. He had been planning on playing for the next two days since it was the weekend, but as his best friend, Shouyou was above video games in his list of priorities.  
“What are you even doing here?” He grunted at the tall man who's green eyes seemed to glow under the yellow light of the dying light bulb that Kuroo always forgot to change.  
“Goshiki told me there was a crisis. I'm here to help.”

“Every time there's a crisis you do nothing except eating the comfort food Kuroo makes.”

“That's not-.”

“Besides,” Kenma cut off Lev. “There is no crisis.”

Lev snorted. “Yeah, okay. Shouyou's turning emo, Bangs-san here is having a meltdown and you've actually put your game away and have been standing up for more than five minutes on a Saturday. Are the zombie here yet?”

“Shut up.”

"Would you fucking stop calling me that?!”

Kenma stomped towards Shouyou's room, leaving the two idiots fighting behind. He was exhausted despite it not even being eight PM yet, he was hungry and his hair was itchy, which meant he had to wash it.

“Shouyou.” Kenma kicked the door. “Open the door.”  
Shouyou didn't answer back and only raised the volume on his speakers, Gerard Way's voice filling the corridors.

Kenma took a deep breath and then hit the door with his fist.

“Shouyou, open the fucking door!” Kenma didn't like raising his voice, but he had to shout to hear himself as the melancholic notes of “I don't love you” became even louder from behind the chipped wood.

Kenma considered throwing Shouyou's bag (which he threw on the dining table when he had stormed into the apartment an hour prior) out of the window as a warning when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
It was Kuroo, flour dusting his toned forearms, a ridiculously bright yellow apron tied around his waist and a smear of chocolate on his chin. Kenma's hand twitched, but he resisted the urge to wipe away the chocolate and just looked at his boyfriend with desperation.

Kuroo snorted with laughter and then knocked on the door.  
“Hinata, if you won't turn that shit off and go out of there you're not getting any brownies.”

The music stopped almost instantly and Shouyou opened the door slightly, his face (which was red and covered in snot and tears stains) inching from behind the wood.  
“Did you put peanut butter in there?”  
“Yep.”

“Is there any Vodka?”

“I... wouldn't combine these together, but yeah?”

“Fine.” Shouyou stepped out of the room, pouting, hair sticking up.  
He walked past Kenma who smacked him on the back on the head. Shouyou yelped and grunted but Kenma noticed his lips pulling up, his usual easy-going smile shining past the blotchy face.  
“You can't sulk like that forever, you know.” Kenma crossed his arms. “We're here for a reason; you can talk to us.”

Shouyou laughed. “You're such a softie, Kenma-san!”

Kenma clicked his tongue in irritation. “How come he only listens to you in this kind of situations?”  
Kuroo patted Kenma's shoulder. “I'm the voice of reason, obviously.”  
“Sounds fake but okay.”  
“It doesn't.”  
“It does.”  
“It doesn't.”  
Kuroo was about to reply but was cut off by Kenma kissing him deeply before dragging his lips down to his chin.  
Kenma stepped back with a smirk and followed Shouyou's steps, leaving a stunned and blushing Kuroo behind.  
“It does.”

Two dozens brownies and probably too many shots of vodka later, they were all laying down on the mismatched couches. Shouyou had his head in Goshiki's lap, Kenma was curled up with a blanket against Kuroo (who looked at the Blonde more than at the screen) and Lev had his eyes glued to his phone, smiling wide as he typed vigorously. Yamaguchi also joined them at some point, his bag stuffed with cookies and chips.

Shouyou had logged into his Netflix account and put on Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood to nobody's surprise. He watched the screen intensely, getting wrapped up in the familiar story he almost knew by heart.

Watching his favorite shows or reading has always been a way for him to cope, to distract himself from the swirl of thought that made his head ache dully. It was also a way to feel less guilty about the pile of fics he had to update or the short story he needed to write to get into an advanced fiction writing class.

It's not like he'd be able to concentrate on writing anyway, Shouyou told himself, as ripped open the pack of Oreos Yamaguchi tossed to him. Not when he kept thinking about cold blue eyes or familiar high cheekbones. Seeing Tobio in person was harder than he thought it would be. He didn't even recognize him at first, which he probably should have had now that he replayed the whole incident in his head. Who other than Tobio would wear striped socks with red vans? How did he not notice the familiar broad shoulders or the stiffness in his back?

Tobio must have had recognized him, that would explain the ridiculous sunglasses. But it meant that he didn't want Shouyou to recognize or talk to him while he was on a date with that guy. The dumb, cute guy who was more handsome and taller than Shouyou could ever hope to be.

“Are you okay?”

Shouyou snapped out of his daze at the sound of Goshiki's voice. The other man was looking at him with concern, his eyes looking at Shouyou's fist which was crushing an Oreo.

“Yeah, I'm fine!” Shouyou smiled nervously. “So, are you enjoying the show?” Shouyou nodded at the TV screen, quickly averting the conversation to something safer than his mental being.

“Yeah, it's super cool,” Goshiki smiled, revealing his tooth gap. “I'm pretty sure I'm the only one watching, though.”

Shouyou looked at his friends and saw that Goshiki was not wrong. Kenma and Kuroo were gone, the DS Kenma left on the sofa hinting what kept them busy in their bedroom. Yamaguchi was asleep, his long limbs sprawled all over the couch next to Lev who was still grinning at his phone, his cheeks pink and his fingers fiddling nervously.

“How's Yaku-san, Lev?” Shouyou teased his lanky friend who looked up, embarrassment etched onto his sharp features.

"How do you know he's the one I'm texting?" Lev's eyebrows furrow. "How do you even know about Yaku?"

"Dude, you've been smiling at your phone for the last two hours. And I figured you'll end up asking him out, you weren't really good at hiding your crush." Shouyou smiled.

"Kenma told you we're together hasn't he?" Lev deduced, knowing that as supportive and nice he could be, Shouyou was as dense as a brick when it came to others people feelings or personal life. Especially when he had problems of his own.

"Yeah, he did." Shouyou sounded sheepish, his ears turning red. "I'm sorry, Lev."

Lev blinked slowly. "Sorry about what?"

"About being a bad friend. We were co-workers for months but I barely even texted or called since I quit, and you graduated and I didn't even come-."

"Hinata," Lev interrupted him. "It's okay. I know you had a lot of things going on, I'm not mad at you. I should be the one apologizing anyway, with exams and everything I wasn't there for you either when you and Kageyama broke up."

Shouyou shook his head. "It's okay, I'm better now."

"So you finally had the guts to ask him out, huh?"

Lev scratched his ear, looking embarrassed. "He did, actually."

"Really? Yaku san is so shy though!"

"He is. I just spilled his order all over his shirt and he told me I could make up for it by going out to dinner."

Shouyou grinned. "Nice."

"He did run out right after saying that, but I followed him to tell him I agree."

"You're such a sap, Haiba." Goshiki teased but shrieked when Lev leaned over and ruffled his hair.

"Stop being so jealous, Goshi-kun!" Lev glanced down at his phone and cursed before getting up.

"Crap, I have to go if I don't want to miss the train."

Lev squeezed Shouyou in a tight hug and forcefully clapped Goshiki on the back before running out of the door, coming back in to pet Leo one last time, and leaving.

Shouyou giggled and got up, starting to pick all of the wraps left scattered on the floor. He was about to walk to the kitchen to throw the trash away when he heard his name being called from the couch.

"Why do you keep lying?"

"Huh?"

"You always say you're fine."

"I am fine," Shouyou smiled at his friend. "I just needed to have some time alone to think and chocolate does fix everything-"

"No, you're not," Goshiki interrupted, his voice rising in fury.  
"You had a break down just from seeing him today. How is that being better?"

Shouyou didn't have the time to think of an answer before Goshiki continued. "You've been sulking ever since you broke up with him. You decided to come back here for the summer after only two days in Tokyo because of him. You can't let him affect your dreams and your future like that!"

"You don't understand."

"There's nothing to understand. He's a jerk and he doesn't deserve you."

"Don't talk about him like that."   
Goshiki looked taken aback by Shouyou's harsh voice. His eyes were teary and his lips were trembling but his voice was steady, his tone showing that there was no room for discussion on the matter.

"Fine," Goshiki's shoulders dropped. "I've been trying to make you feel better for weeks, but I guess you don't want my help."

"Tsutomu, I-"

"Do you even like me?"

"What?"

Shouyou felt like he was choking, he pinched his wrist to keep himself from having the panic attack that's been building up since he saw Tobio.   
No, scratch that. He's been feeling like that for months, the need to curl up on himself and sob paralyzing him without warning at the most inconvenient times.

 

Goshiki was staring at him, and he was crying too. His eyes were blotchy and Shouyou had to give him an answer even though he didn't think the words would even come out.

"You're one of my closest friends." It was true, Goshiki and he have been close since their first day of high school, never completely leaving each other, not when Goshiki left for Tokyo and not when Shouyou was too busy worrying about the bills or his family to catch up.   
Why couldn't Shouyou see Goshiki as more?

"Right," Goshiki sounded so bitter, his voice cracking. "You know, I thought that I had a chance when Kageyama left you. I was hopeful even though you were miserable, I was naive and selfish enough to think that me being there for you would make you happy again."

"Tsutomu..." Shouyou cursed himself for not knowing what to say. How was it that he didn't have the right words when it mattered the most?

"I followed you here because I thought that being home a little longer will make it easier for you to be in Tokyo. But you keep pushing me out."

"I'm sorry."

Goshiki took a deep breath, all signs of anger gone.  
"I know."

He eyed Shouyou one last time before hastily rubbing his eyes.   
"I'm going to bed."

Goshiki disappeared into the guest room where they both slept in an old pair of futons before Shouyou could say anything back. He watched the black haired man shut the door close and then sat down on the couch, tears, hiccups and ragged breaths taking over the tensed silence Goshiki left behind.

Shouyou felt a pair of arms hugging him and bringing him close. He Leaned into the touch, burying his face in Yamaguchi's shirt.   
Shouyou didn't know how long it took, it could have been minutes or an hour, but after some time he stopped crying. The heavy feeling in his chest wasn't exactly gone and he still felt the familiar twinge of anxiety and fear he's been feeling for weeks, but he was breathing.   
It wasn't Shouyou's first time getting a panic attack. He knew he'll be fine as long as he could breathe.

Yamaguchi brought him tea at some point. They sat in silence for a few minutes as Shouyou took small sips, the warmth relaxing and soothing him.

"Did we wake you up?"

"Yeah," Yamaguchi admitted, scratching a scar on his cheek like he always did when nervous. "I didn't want to interrupt, though eavesdropping might not have been a better option."

"It's fine, don't worry about it," Shouyou drank the last of his tea, hesitating slightly before continuing. "I didn't come back here because of Tobio."

Yamaguchi didn't look surprised or skeptical like Shouyou though he would.  
"I know. You wouldn't come back after a few days for something like that. You're too stubborn for that."

"I'm taking that as a compliment."

"It is one. So what's the real reason you changed your mind about spending summer vacation in Tokyo?"

"It's stupid," Shouyou started, pursing his lips so hard they turned white. "I'm just... terrified. Of moving away, starting school, being all alone. Goshiki will be there but it's not the same. I won't have you or Kenma, and now with Tobio being gone too..."

"Look, Sho," Yamaguchi took Shouyou's hand in his, rubbing soothing circles with his thumb. "You'll never be alone. I will always be here for you, so will Kenma. You worked so hard to get accepted to this university, Goshiki will be there with you in Tokyo. Things will be okay."

"I just hate changes," Shouyou didn't have any tears left to cry, his eyes still stinging from before. "I got used to this routine of going to work, leaving here in Sendai, seeing you guys. I feel anxious just by thinking about leaving or starting school. I don't know if I can do this."

"Of course you can do this. I understand how you feel, I felt the same way when I finished high school. Things you don't know are always scary, not knowing exactly what's going to happen is scary. But it's like writing isn't it?"

Shouyou shot a confused look at Yamaguchi who looked embarrassed but determined to prove his point. "You told me once that you never know what's going to happen next when you write something. You figure things out as you go, getting the details and the ideas just by writing more."

Encouraged by Shouyou's nod and his small smile, Yamaguchi carried on.  
"You don't know how things will happen there, or what's going to happen exactly. Maybe it will be good, maybe bad, probably both. But don't you get excited by the idea of finding out?"

Shouyou let the words sink in, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"I mean, that just sounded weird, right? I'm rambling, sorry-."

"Tadashi," Shouyou took Yamaguchi in his arm and crushed him in a hug. "You're a genius."

Yamaguchi giggled. "If you say so."

"I am," Shouyou rubbed his hand together, suddenly overwhelmed by determination. "I'm going to start writing the short story for school."

"What? It's almost midnight."

"What better time than right now?" Shouyou beamed. "Where is my laptop?"

Yamaguchi followed his friend's excited movements with amusement, used to the way Shouyou's mood could lift up in seconds. It amazed him sometimes, how strong the short redhead could be.

"Just so you know," Yamaguchi started, thinking of Tobio and the way he would try to subtly ask about Shouyou from time to time, or the glint in his eyes when he saw someone with red hair coming into the shop. "He still cares about you."

Shouyou's smile went even bigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so hard to write. I wanted to show Shouyou's side of the story, to show how he's dealing with the breakup and moving away from home, and for some reason, I find writing Shouyou much harder than writing Tobio.   
> Hoped you liked this anyways, Kudos and comments are always appreciated and mean the world to me :)


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new chapter! I'm really happy I managed to finish this one sooner than I thought, even if it's just a filler! Some big stuff is coming up, I'm so excited :) I was struck with inspiration lately, and I hope you'll like what's coming!
> 
> I can't believe I reached 30 chapters, I never thought I'd go that far. This started as a one-shot I wrote on a whim, and now it's the longest story I've ever written. I'm so thankful for you all for reading my fic and leaving kudos or comments. I'm baffled by the attention this story has gotten, so I just wanted to say thank you for that, it warms my heart and makes me believe in myself as a writer. So thank you <3
> 
> I already know how this story is going to end, I'm really excited to get there. I don't know how long it will take me to finish, but don't worry, Kageyama and Hinata will get their happy ending :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Kageyama Tobio hated his co-workers sometimes.

Not most of the time, he had to give them that. He didn't hate them when they brought him coffee without him asking, or when they listened to his nerdy rants about the different sets of pens he bought or his undying love for the original Star Wars trilogy. He definitely didn't hate them when they threw him surprise parties or gave him pep talks he very much needed, somehow always knowing what to tell him until he feels better.

But Tobio couldn't help but feel the burning need to go and burn every single one of his so-called friends as he heard another shout coming from the main area of the shop. He was holding a pencil so tight his knuckles were white, and he stared angrily at the large sheet of paper in front of him was still blank, wrinkled from the countless amount of times he roughly erased what was supposed to be a Celtic symbol surrounded by vines.

Tobio only had two days to work on this particular piece. The woman who requested it gave him a very generous tip, asking for it to be done as soon as possible. Tobio thought that accepting was a good idea at the time, but as he felt the unwelcomed dread of the approaching deadline he felt like smacking himself in the face.

Tobio was all for originality, but the complicated swirls of the symbol and the list of details she had sent him were giving him a splitting headache and the urge to quit his job.

As another shriek came from behind his locked door, Tobio got up angrily, knowing that his efforts were leading to nowhere.

He yanked the door open and the voices immediately went louder. Tobio spotted Oikawa, Yamaguchi, Nishinoya, Tanaka, and Tsukishima gathered around the cashier, bags of foods and drinks scattered around them. He crossed his arms at them with a glare that used to make them flinch on his first week at the shop. Now they just smirked at him, as if he was some damn puppy.

"Can you please shut up?"

Oikawa raised his burger at him, waving at Tobio.  
"Tobio- chan! We were wondering how long it would take you to get out of your cave."

"Well, I wasn't planning to since I, unlike you assholes, am working. Don't you have anything better than screaming like a bunch of chimpanzees right now?"

"Do you even know what chimpanzees are?"

"What are you even doing here Tsukishima?" Tobio threw the blonde a nasty look, not quivering under the man's supposedly imposing glare.

"It's his break," Yamaguchi smiled apologetically at Tobio, one hand deep in a McDonald's bag and the other on his boyfriend's thigh? "I told him to come over since we don't have any appointments for another couple of hours."

Tobio eyed the fries Yamaguchi was munching on, wondering how his friend managed to eat greasy potatoes and factory-made meat every day and stay so lanky. Tobio had tried to give him nutrition advice before, though every attempt usually ended up with the freckled man lecturing him about only having one life and enjoying what the world has to offer.

"What are you working on?" Tanaka brought a chair over and gestured for Tobio to take a sit by them. Tobio nodded in thanks, not even questioning the bald man's presence. Nishinoya's roommate and best friend spent more time at the tattoo shop that at his family's restaurant which was down the road, despite working there full time.

"A personalized design for this woman that came by on Saturday."

"Oh, right! The one with the short hair."

"Yeah. She wants something extra because it's her first tattoo, which makes sense, but she insisted on doing it on Thursday."

"Don't you wait longer when it comes to complicated stuff?" Nishinoya asked, already bringing another chair for Yachi who was leading a customer with a new lip piercing out of the shop with a smile and tips about the healing process.

"I do," Tobio rolled his eyes as he accepted the carton of strawberry milk Yachi had handed him from the fridge with an acknowledging nod. "But she's scared of chickening out and want it to be over with. What were you all screaming about anyway?"

"I'm glad you asked," Oikawa singsonged, throwing his empty water bottle at the trash can on the other side of the room. The bottle landed perfectly inside of the bin and Oikawa went on, not bothering to hide his smug expression. "You see, we were having a completely civil debate-"

"Civil? You acted as if I murdered your fucking kid."

"About whether The Road to Eldorado was overrated or not ." Oikawa ignored Tsukishima's input.

"You were screaming over a Disney movie?"  
Tobio took a swig of milk, not surprised by the revelation. Oikawa had found a way to annoy the tall blonde ever since the day they met, the both of them fighting or 'debating' over the most stupid things. After listening to a forty-five conversation about the best way to make instant ramen, nothing about the two of them could startle Tobio.

"Um, it's not a Disney movie?"

"Does it matter? It's dumb and inappropriate." Yamaguchi had put his head in Tsukishima's lap and he was braiding his boyfriend's hair, not sparing a glance at Oikawa who was looking at him with irritation.

"Inappropriate!?"

"Dude, there's a blowjob scene in it," Nishinoya snorted. "Asahi couldn't stop blushing after we watched it for the first time."

"Ah, that scene," Tanaka sighed, wiping fake tears of joy. "Art at it's finest."

They all laughed when the front door was slammed open, an angry looking woman with short blonde hair storming in.

"Ryu!"

"Oh fuck," Tanaka looked down at his watch, a horrified expression on his face, "Oh fucking hell I forgot I had a shift for this afternoon."

"It was nice knowing you," Nishinoya said solemnly, and Yamaguchi saluted with a snort. "May you rest in peace."

"Where were you? You were supposed to be there an hour and a half ago, don't you know lunch rush is hell?"

"Saeko," Tanaka laughed nervously, his forced smile faltering under his sister's menacing glare. "You see, I was on just about to head out, I might have lost track of time-"

"Lost track of time!?"

Saeko's face was red with fury and Tobio could swear he saw her inflate as she prepared for another screaming fit, but she was interrupted by the door being opened again.

"Guys!" Sugawara and Daichi were standing in the doorway, their hands clasped together. They both seemed out of breath, but they were smiling and Tobio's eyebrows rose in surprise when he saw that Daichi's eyes were kind of red, as if he was on the verge of crying. He looked shaken, but the broad grin on his face and the blush dusting his cheeks made him look happier and more excited than Tobio has ever seen him.

"Daichi-san!" Tanaka jumped at the opportunity to get away from his sister and went up to the couple to greet them. "Suga-san, it's been a while."

"Yeah, how have you been Tanaka?" Sugawara smiled, rubbing Tanaka's shoulder with the hand that wasn't holding Daichi's.

"I've been great, remember that girl Iv' been dying to ask out for months? She sais yes and-"

"We're going to have a baby."

They all turned to look at Daichi who looked just as shocked as they did by his outburst.

"What?"

Sugawara smiled at his husband whose eyes filled with tears again and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"Yeah. The agency just called us when we were out for lunch. A woman from Saitama picked us, but we still have to meet her and decide on what's   
next-"

Sugawara was cut off by Tanaka pulling both him and Daichi in a hug, crushing them between his arms. Nishinoya joined them next, wrapping his short limbs around Daichi, and soon enough they were all huddled together in a group hug, with the exception of Tsukishima who was awkwardly watching them with the hint of a smile.

"I can't believe you're going to be parents!" Oikawa sniffled as Sugawara ruffled his hair, his eyes getting watery too.

"Me neither. It's not certain yet and we still have a long way to go until it happens, but..." Sugawara leaned into Daichi's shoulder who sent him an adoring look. "It's finally getting real."

"I call dibs on godfather!" Nishinoya's excited yell turned to a whine when Oikawa shoved him gently aside.

"No way, I've been Suga-chan's best friend since we were kids."

"You're way too nasty to be anyone's godfather, Trashykawa."

"Um, Iwa is the only one allowed to call me that four eyes so fuck off Tsukishima!"

"It's too early to decide any on that," Daichi held his hand in front of Oikawa who was getting dangerously close to a laughing Tsukishima. "I mean, she might change her mind after meeting us."

"She won't." Yachi rolled her eyes at the panicked expression on Daichi's face.

"I don't think it's possible to not like you two," Saeko laughed. "You two are too adorable!"

"But what if she doesn't like us? Maybe she'll get judged by her family for choosing a gay couple and decided that it's not worth it, I heard that happens a lot, so many things could go wrong-"

Sugawara smacked his husband on the back of his head. "Stop being so negative, will you? When did you become such a wimp Dai?"

"Even Asahi would disapprove." Tanaka snickered and yelped when Nishinoya pinched him for insulting his boyfriend.

"She won't changer her mind, Sawamura." Tobio looked his boss in the eyes, hoping in smile looked comforting enough to make the worried look on Daichi's face disappear. "I don't know you as long as the others, so my opinion might not mean much to you at all, but you two are the kindest probably the best people I know. You two would be amazing parents, I'm sure she'll see that as well."

Daichi looked surprised but also more relaxed by Tobio's words, and Sugawara beamed thankfully at Tobio who blushed at the attention he was getting from his friends who were all watching him with big smiles.

"Nice, Kageyama! I didn't know you could smile without looking like you wanted to kill someone!" Nishinoya ducked behind Saeko with a giggled as Tobio's smile turned to a scowl.

"You'll definitely be good at this. You have experienced after all. This place is filled with a bunch of childish idiots."

Everybody turned to look at Tsukishima with baffled expressions. They were all silent for a solid minute and the blonde's sneer turned to a mix of embarrassed and annoyed look.

"Tsukishima!" Tanaka let go of Sugawara and wrapped his arms around the taller man who immediately tried to push him away to no avail. "Who knew you had feelings under this cold heart and your crappy personality?"

"Is this an insult or a compliment?" Tsukishima grumbled when he finally managed to nudge Tanaka away from him.

"We should celebrate!" Oikawa clapped his hand, a mischevious glint in his eyes. "My place, Friday night."

"Oh, please don't trouble yourself for us Tooru," Sugawara said. "I don't want you to spend your whole paycheck on alcohol and food like you did for my birthday."

"It's no bother at all! And I wouldn't recommend driving there, because your birthday will be nothing compared to that. And no, you can't change my mind," Oikawa pinched Daichi's cheek with affection. "My best friends are going to be parents, I'm allowed to go wild."

Sugawara sighed, knowing that trying to fight his best friend was a lost cause. "If you insist. Let me help you at least, I don't have a lot of shifts this week so I'll have a lot of free time."

Tobio rolled his eyes as they both started to talk about the kind of sushi they should get and went to stand beside Yamaguchi and Tsukishima who were standing next to the door.

"You're leaving?" He asked Tsukishima who clicked his tongue at him.

"I happen to have a job, so yes. Don't tell me you'll miss me," Tsukishima smiled sarcastically. "I didn't think we were that close."

"Shut up," Tobio snarled. "I just wanted to thank you for what you told Daichi earlier. It means a lot when you're the one saying this stuff."

Tobio felt some satisfaction at the look On Tsukishima's face. He looked taken aback and, for the first time since Tobio had met him, at a loss of words.

"Are you feeling well?" Tsukishima chuckled. "You might have a fever, I'd take the day off if I were you."

"Stop being so grumpy, Tsukki." Yamaguchi nuzzled his boyfriend's neck, making Tsukishima's ears turn pink.

"Whatever. See you later, Tadashi."

Tobio averted his eyes to the side as they kissed, the unusual display of affection making him uncomfortable. The warmth that he had been feeling since Sugawara and Daichi arrived with their news faded into longing as he tried to remember the last time someone had looked at him the way Tsukishima looked at Yamaguchi.

"Are you okay, Kageyama?" Yamaguchi put his hand on Tobio's shoulders, snapping him out of his daydream.

"Yeah, sorry," Tobio shook his head. "It's great isn't it?"

"It is. They've been waiting for this for such a long time..." Yamaguchi's smiled revealed the smiley piercing, a new addition to the impressive amount of jewelry the man had on his body. Tobio bit back a smile, recalling the expression on Tsukishima's face when he had seen the golden hoop.

"Things are going to be different when they'll have a kid, aren't they?" Tobio asked, smiling as Saeko walked past them, dragging a pouting Ryu behind her.

"They are. I don't like change but this one seems exciting, for some reason."

"You're right." Tobio grinned at Yamaguchi.

"Shouldn't you go back to work?" Tobio groaned when Yamaguchi nodded toward the clock, seeing that it was getting dangerously close to late afternoon.

"Right," Tobio tossed his empty milk carton in the trash next to Oikawa's bottle. "Thanks, Yamaguchi."

Tobio went back to his desk and started to draw, smiling to himself as his pencil glided across the paper, the lines coming together and looking just right, as if it was right where they belonged.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So here is a chapter, much sooner than I thought! Lately, it's been easier for me to write and I somehow write more than I used to? I don't know why, but this month has just been great in terms of writing, I'm always feeling creative and I don't have writing blocks which is great tbh.
> 
> Sorry for the rant lol I hope you like this chapter!

"I'm never asking you for advice again."

Tobio frowned at Yahaba who was standing in the doorway, two huge bags of clothes in one hand and a tray with two frappucinos in the other.

"I brought you tea," Yahaba handed Tobio the tray, a smile far too wide to be genuine on his face. "And you really should. What kind of shirt is that?"

Tobio looked down at the shirt he had just used to wipe the droplets of water on his iced tea plastic cup.  
"What's wrong with my shirt?"  
  
"Well it has Naruto's face on it, I think that's enough of an issue."  
  
"That's not Naruto!" Tobio gaped at his friend with indignation. "You've never watched Avatar?"  
  
"I don't watch anime. Don't be so surprised by people developing after the age of fourteen."  
  
Tobio could feel himself swell up as he got ready to explain that no, Avatar was  _not_  an anime and that there was nothing wrong with adults watching good shows and not crappy nonsense like the twentieth "Mission Impossible" movie, but deflated.  
In the short time he had been friends with Yahaba (were they friends? Tobio couldn't tell. Their relationship was a weird mix of resentment, memes and making fun of each other), Tobio learned that fighting the man was pointless. He shouldn't try and explain the beauty of cartoons to a guy who's never watched Pokemon or any of the _good_  Disney movies from the nineties.

"I don't wear it out, it that makes you feel better."  
  
"Never?" Yahaba sounded hopeful.  
Tobio paused, his eyes not meeting Yahaba's. "Not often."  
Yahaba rolled his eyes and picked up one of the drinks from the trays, sipping loudly. "Anyways, I wasn't sure about what would look good on you, so I brought some stuff."

"Why did you get three frappuccinos?"  
  
"I couldn't decide between Vanilla bean and Java chip. The caramel one is for you because you said you liked caramel and I felt like an asshole for bringing you iced tea."  
  
"I _asked_ you to get me an iced tea."  
  
"Why would you go to Starbucks and get an iced tea?"  
  
"Why would you go to Starbucks and get the worst drinks?"  
  
Tobio nodded at Yahaba's drink as he took his other cup. It did taste better than the tea, not that he was going to admit it.

"Shut up," Yahaba flicked Tobio's forehead. "It's already six, we don't have much time."  
"I don't have to be there for another three hours."  
"Oikawa texted me and said that you have to be at his apartment at seven. He needs help."  
"Oikawa can fuck off," Tobio rolled his eyes. "I am *not* helping him ice five dozens pokemon themed cupcakes, there is no way in hell-"  
"He promised to get you strawberry pocky."

"Damn. Fine, okay, I'll go," Tobio nibbled the straw of his cup, leaning slightly on the counter behind him. "I hope you're helping out too."

"Oh, I'm not coming." Yahaba started to pull out the stuff he had brought, placing shirts, jeans and even shoes on the table. Tobio didn't say anything about the dirty laundry Yahaba nudged under the table with a disgusted look. He was past being ashamed of having a messy apartment. "I have work. I would feel like an intruder anyway."

"Why? You've known Oikawa for years."

"I do, but this party is for your boss and his fiance, isn't it? The only impression they have of me is of a douchebag who ran out of your place after sleeping with you."

"True," Tobio mused. "That's too bad. I wanted you to drive me."  
  
"You really need a car, you know that?"  
  
"I don't have my license," Tobio admitted, suddenly very absorbed by the pile of clothes that were sprawled in front of him.  
Yahaba snorted. "Are you sure you're an adult? Do you drink strawberry milk too?"  
  
"Didn't you say we didn't have much time?" Tobio changed the subject abruptly, hoping that Yahaba would never see the content of his fridge.

Yahaba lightly pushed Tobio and looked through the clothes. Tobio noticed that there was no black and no graphic tees, which he should have had seen as a warning sign.

After what felt like hours but was only about forty-five minutes of Tobio yelling that no, he was not wearing a turtleneck in the middle of summer or a yellow button up, Tobio was ready. Yahaba had settled on a white muscle tee that showed his tattoos (and apparently made him five times hotter, according to Yahaba), dark blue jeans and some white vans. Yahaba was thinner than him so the jeans felt a bit tight, and the shoes were a little too big, but Tobio was pleased with the result. Yahaba forced him to wear his black septum ring out and sounded disappointed when Tobio told him that he couldn't wear some of the jewelry that was messily thrown in a big box.  
  
"I don't have my rook and my tongue piercings anymore," Tobio pointed at the scar on his cartilage. "It got infected, and the tongue one started to piss me off."  
  
"That's too bad. I would have had reconsidered being with you if you still had a tongue piercing."  
  
"You would?"  
  
"Nah," Yahaba smirked as he folded the rest of the clothes. "I'm terrified of them. I'd be too scared of you hurting my dick."  
  
"How in hell would anyone do that with a tongue piercing."  
  
"Shit happens."  
  
"You're kind of fucked up." Tobio almost regretted saying that, but then Yahaba just laughed, his head thrown back.

"Yeah. I happen to kind of love it."  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Will you please tell me when I agreed to be your personal assistant every time there is a party?" Tobio stared

"Is that a way to treat your host, Tobio-chan?" Oikawa grinned, his nose ring gleaming under the light coming from the kitchen, and Tobio groaned to himself, wishing he could look that good with a nose ring.

"Well forgive me for not being thrilled by the idea of doing art with gummy bears or whatever it is you feel like doing this time." Tobio rolled his eyes and walked by Oikawa to the kitchen. After crashing there while only wearing a tie and Oikawa's shorts after Nishinoya's birthday, Oikawa's place felt like home.  
"I like your eyeliner! Did watching youtube tutorials pay off?"  
Tobio's eye twitched. "I'm not the one who did it. Yahaba helped."  
Oikawa smiled again, his own eyes framed by delicate black lines that made the golden flecks in his eyes pop. "Don't be bitter, you'll be able to do it one day. Maybe."

Tobio rolled his eyes. "What do you need me to do?"  
Oikawa immediately dragged Tobio to one of the cupboards and loaded his arms with bowls, plastic cups and what seemed like an endless supply of snacks, and Tobio started putting everything in place. After half an hour of pouring Doritos and listening to Oikawa's playlist which consisted of both alternative music and Disney songs, Iwaizumi walked in.  
  
He was still wearing his work clothes, a dark blue shirt, and black jeans. His messenger slung from his shoulder when he hugged Oikawa, and Tobio smirked when he saw that Oikawa had to lean down a bit to kiss his boyfriend. His smirk turned to a slight gag when he saw Iwaizumi's eyes trail down to Oikawa's torso, his cut-out crop top revealing his midriff and his bellybutton piercing.

  
Couples were a disgusting thing, Tobio thought to himself as he hurried to the fridge, looking for more stuff to bring out so he wouldn't have to witness yet another make-out session. He was _not_  jealous of the adoring looks Iwaizuli sent Oikawa, and he did not envy the smile on Oikawa's face when Iwaizumi took his hand.

When Iwaizumi and Oikawa walked into the kitchen ten minutes later, they found Tobio on the floor, a box of pocky and a beer sitting on the floor next to him. His eyes were red and he was staring at the wall ahead of him, a blank look on his face.  
  
"I just," Tobio started, but his voice cracked and he frowned, trying to swallow the tears down.  
  
"I know." Oikawa sat down next to his friend, rubbing his shoulder. Tobio leaned his head on his shoulder and sipped his beer, and Oikawa looked up to his boyfriend, nodding slightly.  
  
Iwaizumi walked out, taking his phone out with a sigh.  
This was going to be a long night.

 

  
  
Tobio had stopped counting the number of beers he had as people started to walk in the apartment, all congratulating Sugawara and Daichi who were gleaming, both smiling wide and sipping wine (fucking wine, Tobio snorted to himself. They were already acting like old men).

Tanaka and Nishinoya were having a wild game of strip poker, the both of them far too energetic to have polite conversations with all of the people present. Tobio joined them; laughing at Asahi's panicked expression as Nishinoya lost more and more of his clothes and rolling his eyes at Tanaka's striptease. He forgot how much he had missed this, laughing with his careless friends and feeling like he had nothing weighing him down.

As the game went on, Tobio got more dizzy. He had done a round of shots with Tsukishima earlier, both of them being way too competitive about how much they could drink. He noticed Yachi speaking to the guy from the bookstore -Akaashi, Tobio recalled after a few seconds of staring- and his boyfriend, who was now shirtless after playing with them for a while.  
Tobio didn't recognize some of the people hanging out in the living room, but he did awkwardly greet some of the shop's regulars, his voice slurred from the alcohol and still breaking at the edges.

Tobio downed the rest of his mojito and got up, his shirt in hands and his shoes and socks somewhere under the table after a few rounds of playing with Tanaka and Nishinoya, who were both only wearing boxers.  
"I'm going to get something to eat."

Tanaka waved him off when Oikawa and Ushijima- Oikawa's rival from high school with whom he ended up having a fling, only to realize they were better as friends, as Suga has whispered in Tobio's ear when the tall guy walked in. Tobio couldn't say he was surprised. Oikawa seemed to have a type- broad shouldered grumpy guys, who were probably softer than they looked.  
"Like labradors," Tobio muttered when he walked to the table, giggling to himself as he made his way to the living room table which was heaping with takeout boxes, almost empty bowls of chips and candy.

Tobio was in the middle of piling up Cheetos, gummy worms, a slice of pizza and some of the brownies that Sugawara had baked when he felt a hand on his bare shoulder, the touch startling him and almost making him drop his food.  
Tobio turned around with a deep scowl on his face and an insult on his tongue but stopped in his tracks when he saw who the guy was. He had only seen him twice, but there was no mistaking the weird haircut and the mischevious grin that stretched far too widely on his pointy face.

"How's it going, Kageyama?"  
  
"What are you doing here?" Tobio asked, his voice laced with panic when his drunken mind realized that if Kenma's boyfriend was here, Kenma probably was too.  
And if Kenma was here, then...

"Daichi invited me," Kuroo grinned. "We've been... friends since high school. Good times."

"You can say that he's your ex," Kenma stood beside Kuroo, his black and blonde hair pulled up in a crown braid and his eyes glued to his phone. "I don't mind, Daichi's nice."

"Technically, we were just exploring, but that's nice to know. Look who I ran into!"  
Kenma looked up, and Tobio was taken aback by the frown on his face.  
"Oh. It's you."  
Tobio tilted his head slightly. "Um, hi. I did not know that every single person I've met in the past year is somehow connected. This is weird."

Kuroo's eyebrow rose and he snickered.  
"Are you drunk? It's only ten thirty."  
Tobio shrugged with a defiant look and grabbed another beer, opening the bottle and drinking it without breaking eye contact (and spilling some good amount on himself).

"Kenma! Look, Oikawa-san had this on his shelf and he told me I could borrow it! We can play it once we get back home-"  
Tobio swallowed the beer, the lump in his throat making the simple act almost as hard as looking Shouyou in the eyes.

"Kageyama," Shouyou's lips were in a thin line, but he looked more wary than annoyed by Tobio's presence, much to the latter's surprise. He was also staring at his wet, exposed chest. Tobio told himself that the blush that heated his neck was due to the alcohol and not Hinata's brown eyes and his full bottom lip which he was biting. It wasn't.

"It's, um, nice to see you. Not that I didn't think you'd be here, obviously, you know more people here than I do! And you're shirtless, what happened?" Hinata laughter turned to an awkward laugh and Kuroo and Kenma both snickered at their friend.

"That was incredible, Hinata. Well done." Kuroo patted Hinata's shoulder Tobio wanted the earth to swallow him whole. He had been wishing for that way too many times these pasts months.

"Strip poker." Tobio gestured to Tanaka who was on the verge of getting naked, only to be stopped by an alarmed Daichi.

"Ah, youth," Kuroo took a bottle of whiskey from the table, and to Tobio's horror, took a big gulp without even flinching.  
"Come on, kitten. Let's say hi to the happy couple."

The two walked away, leaving Tobio and Shouyou standing in a tense silence, both looking everywhere but at each other. Tobio almost missed Kenma's glare and thought about excusing himself to cry in the bathroom when Shouyou cleared his throat.

"I... really like your makeup."

"Oh, thanks. Yahaba did it for me." Tobio felt like punching his drunken self when he saw the shadow on Shouyou's face.

"Yahaba. Is he your boyfriend from the cafe?"

"No! We're not together. We're just friends."

"Friends?" Shouyou looked skeptic (and maybe hopeful, too, not that Tobio felt all giddy on the inside by the possibility).

"Yeah, we realized that we were better as friends, you know?" Tobio thumbed the rim of his beer.

"Oh. That's-" Shouyou stopped himself, his cheeks reddening. "Nice, I guess."  
"Yeah," Tobio hesitated for a second, but then decided that one more embarrassing comment wouldn't hurt that much. "How are you and Goshiki knowing."

Shouyou looked sheepish.  
"He went back to Tokyo. I'll join him once the semester starts, he wanted to go ahead to get ready for the year. He's a psychology major, so he has a lot to do."

"Must be hard, huh? Long distance relationship and all." Tobio forced himself to laugh.

"There isn't a relationship. Being with him like that didn't feel... right."  
  
"Oh," If Shouyou saw the relief in Tobio's voice he didn't comment on it. "That's too bad."  
  
"It isn't."

Tobio stared at Shouyou, not breaking eye contact for what felt like forever but also five seconds, suddenly overwhelmed by emotions when he saw the little scar on Shouyou's eyebrow and the familiar curve of his eyelashes.  
  
"I didn't know you were coming." He ended up saying, his voice barely a mutter.  
  
"Yamaguchi wanted me to come along with Kenma and Kuroo. Something about somebody wanting me to be here." The corner of his mouth lifted in a lopsided smile and Tobio's lungs seemed to not be able to function.  
  
"Yamaguchi is pretty weird, huh?"  
  
"He is. I'm glad I listened to him, though."

Tobio smiled and then leaned down to pour two cups of rum and coke.  
"Here," Tobio handed the cup to Shouyou. "I'm drunk enough to dance, so come on." Tobio took him by the hand to the center of the living room, where most of their friends were jumping up and down to the pop music Oikawa had put on. Tobio even saw Kenma slightly bobbing his head. 

Tobio and Shouyou stood next to Nishinoya and Asahi who were grinding on each other, and Tobio grinned before placing his hands on Shouyou's hips, bringing him even closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.  
> Next chapter might be smut?? I'm really not sure, I'm scared of making it too cringey and unrealistic since I've never written smut before. It might be awful, but we'll see. 
> 
> Also, this is not the end yet! I'm actually planning on some more stuff to happen. Some angst too, because I like seeing my otp suffer :)


End file.
